High School with Mom and Dad
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: TimeTravel/Generations: After a fight with Time Warp, Nikki discovers that she has been sent back to 93, where her parents are Punk Skull and Pinky Kim and where she develops a crush on a Ranger that even she doesn't expect, not Tommy
1. How to Travel or I Eye Guy

**Warning: This is a Time Travel story involving Generational rifts...I've tried to keep all characters in character, let me know if something happens. This story is going through each episode just will Nikki written in...I've also tried to not make her too likeable but likeable enough that you don't want to see her fail.  
><strong>

** Second Warning: This story contains sexual references and crude language, often not appreciated by Power Rangers**

**Synopsis: After a fight with Time Warp, Nikki discovers that she has been sent back to 93, where her parents are Punk Skull and Pinky Kim**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've worked on this story for a while and pulled it from the treasure trove, did some editing here and there and decided to put it up. I was and still am writing his for myself, I tried looking through fanfiction for a story like this...I don't want to look like a copycat but I can't find one so I decided to put it up. <strong>

**I half some of the story done but not all of it. I will quicken it up if people want so that they can read it in a timely manner this is my current plan for this fic is that when the story is finished I will upload one chapter every week but if people like this story I'll update faster - for every ten reviews (2 alerts is 1 review) I will speed up my updating by one day, I think it seems fair. I hate giving reviews too so if you don't want to don't worry about, it will still be put up, I just won't be so concerned about getting on the internet to upload it at 3:30 in the morning. So for the first ten reviews it will go to an update once a week, after that it does up per day. Just so I can gauge a reaction.**

**Important note: Most of this story is in 1st person because if I write everything from Nikki's perspective then I don't have to write as much, if she's not with the Rangers I don't have to write their dialogue or fights, that's really the only reason for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any other recognizable things found within this storyline including but not limited to: Dr. Dre, Cher, Star Trek 4, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, etc.**

* * *

><p>I sat annoyed, tapping my pencil against the textbook on the coffee table as my twin brother watched the footage of the Power Rangers yet again. I needed to get this project done for Mrs. Appleby's class tomorrow about heritage and I had yet to start it.<p>

"Spike," I yelled annoyed, "Go in your room and watch that, there isn't anything that you haven't noticed the first six times, you're not going to notice anything now."

"Hush, I gotta get this down. Tomorrow Uncle Bulk and I are planning on discovering their identities," he stated scooting closer to the TV. It was funny when you actually thought about it. Uncle Bulk already knew the identities of this generation of the Power Rangers (me included); he was just going along with Spike because he didn't have anything better to do. Bulkmeier's had done so well once Mr. Oliver had left to teach Karate and MMA…and Judo…and Tai Kwon Do, that they began popping up all over California and Uncle Bulk retired. He had gotten bored and started hanging out with Spike…that was probably a mistake.

"You are?" Dad asked curiously from the couch, watching the exchange with interest. He was busy grading papers for his theoretical physics class at Cal-Tech. He'd been a professor there for a couple of years now but hadn't made ten-year yet. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and looking over the footage on the TV for a second. "That Silver Ranger sure knows what she's doing," he commented, looking toward me with a smirk. It was weird that my Dad knew that I was a Ranger but my Mom had told me that we don't keep secrets in our house…other than from Spike.

"Eugene," Mom called from the kitchen, appearing in the doorway covered in a sticky substance I could only guess was cake batter of some sort; my Mom loved to bake, she just didn't love eating it. She became an Olympic Coach after she tore her ACL in a National Gymnastics Competition but she wouldn't let herself go, I thought that was a nice thought.

"Yeah, Kim," Dad called, not bothering to turn around as he continued to stare down at the exams he was grading for his class. The semester was ending in a couple days and he had to get those grades in.

"I could use some help," she mentioned from around the corner.

"You look like you have it under control," he remarked casually, his eyes still darting back and forth between the TV screen and the Term Papers on the table, not once turning to her.

"Do I?" Mom asked, coming up behind him and rubbing batter across his cheek.

"Sorry hun," he smirked, laughing at her condition, "I'm coming."

"So…you wanna help find the Rangers with us tomorrow," Spike asked excitedly.

"Not really," I sighed, looking at him annoyed, "You're not going to figure it out…their too smart for that."

"Well Uncle Bulk and I are meeting in the park tomorrow morning, in case you change your mind."

"Tomorrow's a school day," I replied, shaking my head.

"So? After I figure out who the Power Rangers are I won't need school; I'll be rich and famous."

"That sounds stupid," I told him, rolling my eyes. I heard my Blackberry buzz and eyed the text on it. It was from Jenna, better known as the Yellow Ranger, she was a 16 year old Brazilian girl. She moved to California as a foreign exchange student and never left; you wouldn't know she'd only learned English three years ago.

_U comin_ – Jenna wrote

_Gotta ask still_ – I had honestly forgotten to ask about spending the night, I wasn't that organized.

_U haven't asked, bitch I dont hav time 4 these games_ – only Jenna is allowed to call me Bitch

_I no bitch I'll ask now_ – I replied, smirking and running to the kitchen to find my parents all necking and shit.

"Geez guys, afternoon delight or what?" I remarked all grossed out, as I stood outside the kitchen entryway.

"It wasn't nearly that far," Mom smirked, letting go of Dad and turning to me.

"Yeah, that's how babies are made," Dad added, blatantly mocking me, "Don't you want another brother."

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied sarcastically, earning a grin from the two.

"Why are you bothering us during our baby making," Dad asked, still mocking me.

"Can I stay over at Jenna's tomorrow night and for the rest of the week?"

"I don't care," Mom replied.

"Sweet," I answered running back to my room to pack.

* * *

><p>I finished packing my stuff into my duffle bag the next morning. I'd forgotten to finish the night before. I double checked the list I made so that I didn't forget anything. I'd grabbed about two times the amount of clothes I needed, my I-pod, my external hard drive, my USB printer, and my laptop.<p>

My cell phone rang and I looked to see 'SPIKE', in illuminated letters on the Blackberry screen; I sighed, shoving my laptop and portable USB printer into the bag before answering it.

"Whadda ya want Spike?" I asked him exasperated, throwing the bag over my shoulder and heading out of the house.

"It's a monster thing," he sputtered out, not that it surprised me all that much.

"A monster thing?" I questioned, "What kind of monster thing?"

"You know…a monster. Like the kind that the Power Rangers fight."

"Wait," I stated, pausing just outside the park, "You mean like a monster monster?"

"Yeah," Spike hollered into the phone, "What did you think I meant?"

"Where's Uncle Bulk?" I questioned confused.

"He's not here yet," he yelled, breathing heavy like he was running.

"I'm coming; where are you?" I asked him desperately.

"The park, by the lake," he responded, "And hurry, he looks really mad."

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I needed to save my brother… even if he was an idiot. I found a clearing in the park where he and the monster stood, facing each other.

"Nikki," Spike shouted happily as I found my way to his side, my MMA duffel bag still slung over one shoulder.

"Ahhh," the monster bellowed out, smirking, "If it isn't the Silver Ranger."

"Silver Ranger…" Spike shouted excited, looking behind us, "Where? I don't see her."

The monster seemed to ignore him and addressed me directly, "I am Time Warp, a monster so powerful that I cannot be detected by that ridiculous watch."

Now Spike paused, looking at my watch, my silver watch; like he was piecing it together… very slowly, "You're the Silver Ranger. Seriously, I've been working for months with Uncle Bulk trying to determine the identities of the Power Rangers and you were one of them. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Spike," I said turning to him, and coincidentally ignoring the monster, "It's just…"

"Enough," Time Warp bellowed, shooting a yellowish ray in our direction, I was about to duck out of its way when I realized that it was actually aimed at Spike. The swirling ray illuminated his entire body and I watched him disappear right in front of my eyes.

"SPIKE," I screamed angrily before turning to the monster, "What did you do with him?"

"I sent him back," the monster stated cryptically, "And now it's your turn." The ray came in my direction and I wouldn't have been able to avoid it.

"It's Morphin' Time," I shouted loudly, both letting the suit cover my body and moving the bag to the ground the same instant as the ray struck my body. It felt like I was going through a black hole, like every molecule in my body was being ripped apart. I screamed but no sound came out.

Less than an instant later it was over. I looked around to see that everything was in the same spot. The trees didn't look as big but other than that it was about the same. I set my backpack on the ground as my morph completed and ran toward the monster to find that it was gone. I sighed, powering down and looking around me. I couldn't seem to find anything; Time Warp and Spike were both gone.

It was my fault that Spike was gone. I wanted to cry but a true Ranger couldn't cry, they just fixed the problem. I sighed, throwing my sack back over my shoulder and headed to school. I couldn't be late. I wasn't even there most of the time with all of the Ranger battles; I needed to at least attempt to go to class when the monsters weren't around. I couldn't just stand around in the park waiting for him to come back.

I walked into Angel Grove High, sighing as I made my way towards my locker. I ignored the other people around me. I didn't really care what they were doing, my brother was gone. I stood at my locker and twisted in the combination but nothing happened; it wouldn't open. I grumbled to myself, trying it four more times before I felt a looming presence standing behind me.

"That's my locker," the voice said. I turned around to argue when I noticed that it was Spike. I was about to hug him uncontrollably when I realized that it wasn't him…that could've been awkward.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously, seriously confused.

"I'm Skull," he responded, before turning to the boy beside him, "And this here is Bulk."

"Holy Shit," I shouted, my eyes wide. Everyone in the hall seemed to hear me and turned. It was then that I noticed the terrible neon clothing choices, I was in another world…but probably it was just the 90's. It did say so on the poster hanging on the wall about some science fair. I wanted to scream and cry and hug my Dad all at the same time, or none of the above; I couldn't quite decide.

I looked and noticed five kids hanging out together by a row of lockers, one in red, one in blue, one in black, one in yellow, and one that looked like my mom in pink; and of course they were all staring at me after I had just cussed really loudly in the hallway.

"So who are you?" Bulk asked aggravated.

"I'm…my name is Nicole," I told him nervously. What if they thought I looked familiar? Not that I assumed they would, but everyone said that I took after mom and Spike took after Dad…clearly they were right; I just confused the two.

"Oh," Bulk responded, looking me over curiously. Like every Power Ranger ever, I dressed my color. My dark wash blue jean jacket interlaced with silver only went half way down my top half with patches and pins covering it, layered over a black tee-shirt with a sliver skull and cross bones. I was wearing black skinny jeans and those knee-high black converse. I even had a silverish/gray streak in my brown hair. It wasn't really the style of the time, and probably a bit punk. They probably thought I looked strange, they were probably right.

"So are you new?" Skull asked curiously.

"Oh…um…yeah," I stuttered out, "I'm just starting today… I thought this was my locker…sorry." I started to wander away, even a couple of tears forming in my eyes. Seeing Dad young was just bringing back memories of Spike and how he was gone.

"Wait," Skull shouted; his hand on my shoulder to keep me from leaving the hall. I was about to whip around and strike his face on reflex but the group of multicolored teens came up from the side.

"Are you okay?" the girl in yellow asked concerned.

"Are these jerks bothering you?" Mom added.

"No," I huffed, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve, "I'm fine."

"She's crying," the suave black guy asked.

"What did you guys do?" the guy in red demanded angrily.

"Nothing," Bulk defended.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything," Skull added.

"No it's fine," I stated, I didn't need to create any mishaps on my…was it my first day? "I'm just emotional because…I had to leave my last school suddenly." Yeah…that worked. "Well, I gotta go…you know enrolling and all."

I walked away, quickly and got to the front office. Technically it wasn't a lie, I would need to sign up for school and now that I'd been seen; I might as well.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how I'd gotten away with forging all of the documents but I figure they don't do a lot of email and googling to make sure that everything was legit. I'd be able to get away with it for at least a couple of weeks, maybe even months.<p>

I'd gotten to class long after it'd started. Everyone looked at me as I walked in, awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"You must be the new student," Ms. Appleby stated, coming toward me, shaking my hand, and guiding me to the front of the room. She was a lot younger than the Mrs. Appleby that I had. The Mrs. Appleby I knew was a chain smoker with a biker husband with one of those white ponytails. She stood addressing the class, "This is Nicole Skullovich." I heard the class gasp and look back to Skull who turned to hear Bulk ask him something before he shrugged in confusion.

Now this was the plan and not an error in judgment as it would seem. I thought about it as I filled out the paperwork earlier, about the fact that I was homeless in this time. But I knew one thing about Grandma Skullovich and that was that she never turned away family. So if I came into this as the second cousin with no place to stay I knew Skull's Mom wouldn't turn me away. So there was a plan, farfetched as it was.

"I'm not sure how you're related to Eugene, if at all but it would seem that it's the only available seat. I'm sorry," Ms. Appleby remarked. I found the comment really rude but didn't say anything as I moved to the back and sat beside Skull and kiddie corner to Bulk in the back of the room.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Skull apologized looking down, clearly apologetic.

"You didn't make me cry," I huffed annoyed, I was a Ranger and Rangers don't cry, "I was just out of my element. My parents had to travel far away on business and my twin brother went with them but I wasn't able to," I told him, lying through my teeth. "My mom told me that my grandma and your grandma were sisters and that I should try to stay with you guys."

"Really," he asked, bewildered. It was true my Grandma had said that she had an aunt whom she had never met but who she would welcome with open arms. I guess it was time to test the theory.

"That's crazy," Skull said, mulling it over, "I never knew that you existed. But hey, you can back to the house with me after school and we'll talk there, who knows."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Eugene, Nicole, I understand that your catching up, but could you please not talk during my class."

"It's Nikki," I interrupted; it was weird always being called Nicole.

"My apologies…but as you can see I call everyone by their REAL names, and I will be doing the same for you."

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" I asked curiously.

"She never likes a Skullovich," Bulk commented with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Bulk and Skull led me to the Gym and Juice bar after school; said that they never went straight home, if they made a habit of it then their parents would know when they had detention. It was a sound argument. I did the same thing; maybe that was how dad always seemed to know. We wandered in when the insanity started.<p>

"Hey," Skull brought up curiously.

"What's goin' on in here?" Bulk asked no one in particular.

"It's the fair," I told them, pulling the paper flyer of the wall, "4th annual it says here. This is my first day and I know more about what's going on than you do."

"Whatever…It's not like we care anyway," Bulk stated bored, hefting up his pants.

"Yeah, if it's a fair, where are all the rides?" Skull added.

"It's a science fair," Bulk and I say simultaneously.

"Man, we are in a room full of nerds," Bulk imputed.

Skull covered his face with his jacket as if he was going to catch something, "Let's get outta here. I don't wanna catch any nerditis."

"Nerditis, how old are you?" I asked laughing.

"Ahhhhh, quit your whining," Bulk commented sneakily, I wasn't sure if it was to me or Skull but I didn't really care, "Come on we're gonna have some fun." He grabbed Skull by the jacket who was still trying to cover his nose. I followed two steps behind, hands in my pockets as he led us to some kid who looked like he had some harpoon thing in his hand…not the person I'd wanna mess with so I hung a couple of steps farther back.

It was good thing too because a couple seconds after Skull had gotten a hold of it, Bulk's pants disappeared. Not a good look to see Uncle Bulk with no pants.

"Put it down Skull," the guy in blue stated, coming from out of nowhere…of course the guy with glasses hung out at Science fairs.

"Oh well, if it isn't the king geek himself," Bulk mocked to the guy in blue.

"Don't you feel a little out of place here…after all an IQ is required," he mocked right back.

"This is all the IQ I need," Bulk replied, showing off his fist.

Skull did the same following with, "Yeah, this is all the IQ I need."

"Bulk all you need is a club," the muscled guy in red began coming up from the corner, "You'd make a perfect cave man."

"Urra rrra," the black guy in the Bill Cosby sweater added.

"You are dust," Bulk growled out.

"Yeah you are dust," Skull mimicked.

"Temper temper," young Bill Cosby mocked before the two lunged at the two clearly more athletic boys. They were obviously outmatched, not that I'd assist them.

"Now you've got me really ticked," Skull bellowed from the ground, I'd never really heard dad mad much, it was weird. In a matter of seconds they were on a push cart and being wheeled into some gaudy machine some girl created. There wasn't any time to do anything.

"Transformation time," the girl in yellow stated in front of the cylinder.

"Two fashion makeovers coming up," mom/Kim added. This made me nervous. The last time Mom made over Dad it consisted of getting him to wear contacts instead of his little teacher glasses…it lasted four hours and he bitched the whole time.

Them coming out as women I didn't expect, I had to chase after them just so I didn't get lost. I was still supposed to go home with Skull. I ran after them until they disappeared into the locker room. There was no way I was going in there.

My watch suddenly vibrated, making the hair on my arm stand on end. I sighed, morphed, and transported myself to the location. Off in the distance I could see the rangers fighting some ridiculous eye covered monster. It was insane, recognizing a majority of the uniforms; I mean they were a bit different sure, but still close. But the mannerisms, they were completely different and it made me feel funny. Not really sad… I was done with that but it was still weird.

The rangers had already started fighting it and it had just shot some fireball looking thing out of itself…possibly its armpits when I arrived. The rangers stood up and were about to do something when they noticed me and they all stopped short. They just stared at me and I realized that I was now on stage and needed to prove myself.

Like my dinosaur the stegosaurus only to the nth degree, I allowed my suit to conform and grow a multitude of spikes like that of the dinosaur I stood for in varying sizes. I used the tiny rockets in my boots to spin myself in tight circles and flung myself at the monster. The spikes seemed to poke the eyes of the monster and it fell back in pain.

"Who are you?" the Red Ranger asked curiously.

"No time," I said in the deepest voice I could muster. I didn't need them to recognize me from the sound of my voice. I mean I could obviously tell them from theirs, "You need to bring your weapons together."

The Rangers looked to each other and nodded in understanding, unsheathing their weapons and joining them. The Red Ranger grabbed the combined weapon and aimed it at the monster. I followed suit and aimed my laser launcher and fired right alongside. The blast knocked him apart but he just reformed. Great. He shot two vampire Pac Man at us and it caused us all to fall back and over the cliff.

The Blue one decided that he was going to be deviating from the group to look for another eye and leave us with the red boobed eye thing.

"Eye spy some Power Rangers," he bellowed out before shooting the Vampire Pac Man out of its boob area again. I shot the now exposed boob eyes with my two laser launcher as the Pac Man attacked. It seemed to work, apparently the Pac Man things protected the boob eyes. It seemed to do something but apparently the Blue one got that stray eye because the monster started to self destruct. That was easier than any monster I've ever battled.

Then it grew.

I watched the Rangers reconvene but there was no way for me to help, the only reason I had my Power Ranger suit was because I was mid-morph during the time warp, there was no way that I had my Silver Steg Zord. My Steg Zord could combine with any other Megazord but it can't travel through time, space but not time. I stood from the ground and watched the other Rangers gather their zords and defeat the eye thing.

The twerp from the Science Fair shot out of it from somewhere and I was surprised he hadn't died from impact as the other Rangers gathered around him to make sure he was okay. After the kid left, the Rangers turned to me and asked,

"So who are you?"

"The Silver Ranger."

"Well we can see that," the Black Ranger commented.

"But WHO are you?" Yellow asked.

"I come from Reefside, in the North," I supplied, "I will come to help you when I can."

"Why are you talking in such a deep voice?" Red asked.

"Because I am a mature man," I bullshitted.

"But your outfit has a skit," Pink pointed out.

I sighed, but still talked in my husky man voice, "Whatever, I'm outta here," before teleporting away.

* * *

><p>I stood in the science fair waiting for Bulk and Skull to finish when the Rangers walked back in, it was nice that my transporter was supersonic; it was just like I never left in their eyes. It was then that I saw Dad and Uncle Bulk come in wearing some blue and white striped towels that looked really weird. They'd clearly been showering but you could still see the make-up on their faces that they weren't able to get off.<p>

"Okay guys…joke's over, we want our clothes back," Bulk stated in defeat.

"Yeah," Skull whined before deepening his voice, "We want our clothes back." His fake deep voice sounded like mine, scary. I'd need to work on a new deep voice tonight.

"Sure," mom stated, "We uh, washed and we sterilized them." She pointed to the yellow one and they both smirked as they ran off to get them. They pulled them out of the machine and they looked like they were for five year olds.

I sighed, "Come on guys, let's get you home." They nodded and we headed out, gaggles of laughter following us. The rangers were kinda jerks.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Skullovich (Grandma) was more than happy to let me stay; she even had a guest room that she was more than happy to let me sleep in. It was originally Mary's, dad's sister, but she had gone off to New York to hit it big on Broadway and Mrs. Skullovich said that it left an empty hole of a female presence in the house.<p>

I was officially unpacked about 45 minutes later. I had only been planning to stay 4 days at Jenna's so I didn't really have that much stuff with me. I knew I was going to need to go shopping; I always carried a couple hundred on me, despite my parents warning me not to. I just wasn't really in the mood, plus I didn't want to purchase and wear oversized plaid shirts, grandma jeans, and 98% polyester elastic shorts.

I just kept staring at the program built to find those monsters from the moon. I needed to know the second Time Warp showed up. He had said that he wouldn't show up on my watch, meaning that he was somehow able to avoid the tracking system that was able to detect and locate the DNA sequence of a non earth life forms. That was going to make the search a lot more difficult.

"Hey," Skull stated, knocking on the already open door. I looked up at him and quickly shut the laptop on the bed, "Bulk called and I'm gonna head back to Ernie's for some food, you wanna come."

"Didn't those geeks just completely humiliate you there?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but we don't really let those things bother us. If we did we would've moved away already. We just move on and it all blows over…besides Ernie's' food is the best."

"Count me in," I smirk, getting from the bed and heading out with Skull.

* * *

><p>Bulk, Skull, and I were at Ernie's, the guys with sandwiches and I drinking a smoothie when the 'Ranger Gang' appeared.<p>

"What do you losers want?" Bulk asked curiously.

"Yeah, what do you losers want?" Skull mirrored.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves to Nikki," the black guy stated, making sure that he used my nickname to show that he listened back in Ms. Appleby's class, "I'm Zack."

"I'm Kimberly, but everyone calls me Kim," said mom…weird.

"I'm Trini," the pretty asian girl said.

The geeky guy in blue added, "My name is Billy."

"and I'm Jason," the muscle guy in red finished.

"If you ever get tired of these two idiots," Zack stated, motioning toward Bulk and Skull, "Come find us."

"Why don't use you say that to my face," Bulk growled getting up close to Zack.

"Yeah why don't you…wait what?" Skull trailed off.

"Whatever, I don't associate with people who publically humiliate misfits," I stated, raising my eyebrow, itching for a fight. "Well…bye," I waved sarcastically, indicating that I was done with the conversation. Maybe it wasn't good to make enemies with Power Rangers, but who ever said I make wise choices.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1: Ms. Appleby is Mrs. Appleby in Nikki's time<strong>

**Note 2: Spike is sent back because I didn't like the timeline of Samurai, it didn't make good sense. That's where he's sent by the way.  
><strong>

**Note 3: I made Eugene a teacher of Theoretical Physics because a.) I know about that subject already, b.) Dr. Jason Narvy is a Professor just of theatre, and c.) Because Eugene is smarter than people give him credit for…I believe.**

**Note 4: There is no rhyme or reason to why Nikki is the Silver Ranger other than that I wanted her to be able to morph without stealing someone else's power coin, if she inherited pink from her mom, only one would have the power at any given time. I also didn't want it to be a color that didn't exist at some point in the future. Silver has been used, I've never seen a Purple or Orange Ranger so no thank you. And it's my thought that at some point in her future Spike would become Gold but it wouldn't be part of my story. A little off kilter tribute to RPM (siblings as Silver and Gold), terminator meets power rangers, nice.**

**So leave a review if you desire or don't, it's not going to stop me from writing it, just might make me not so concerned about the speed I update the online version. I also know that a lot of people hate it when people demand reviews for story, that's why I've said multiple times that no matter what I will update either way.  
><strong>


	2. For Whom the Bell Trolls

**Okay so the story itself is still not done but I got tired of not having something updated on here. Been super busy with school and my two jobs so I pretty much take what I can get in the line of finished stories but now I work third shift 3 times a week so every other weekend I'll have no work at all and my summer classes are super easy and online so hopefully they won't take more than a month total so I'm gonna get busy on these damn stories**

* * *

><p>"How lame is this?" Nikki asked, turning to Bulk and Skull, "Hobby Week?"<p>

"Yeah… what a crock," Bulk responded with a sneer.

"Class, alright class. Today we begin hobby week. And to start us off; Trini has volunteered to share her interest with us. Trini…"

"Thanks Ms. Appleby. I wanna show you guys my collection of dolls. It represents many cultures from around the world. This doll here is from Japan. It wears an authentic Kimono."

"Yeah cute," Skull and Bulk mocked. I started to stifle a laugh as everyone hushed us and glared in our direction.

"And this here is my favorite of them all. Mr. Ticklesneezer. It belonged to my mother when she was a little girl."

Skull made a gagging noise and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Legend has it that Mr. Ticklesneezer had his own unique power. He can capture things and put them in a magic bottle."

I turned to the guys, "Capture things and put them in a magic bottle… that sounds like a really lame power." They nodded with a laugh as Trini concluded her presentation before sitting back in her seat.

"Alrighty, Jason your next with your hobby."

Jason comes up and just starts playing with a stick, okay so not technically, but it does seem more like a talent than a hobby; a way to show off. Bulk sat, playing with a mini version as I turned my attention toward my own project to make sure it didn't completely bomb.

Zack rambled about surfing while on the teacher's desk. I thought that my project was lame but now I'm thinking more about it, I'm thinking maybe not.

"Well now I've always been into gymnastics, and I wanna show you a simple handstand." I rolled my eyes at my mom. If she's always been into it and is showing us something simple, then wouldn't that be lame for a project.

"That's…nice, dear," Ms. Appleby commented, it sounded like she wasn't real impressed.

"Woopty doo," Bulk remarked, with Skull following with a,

"Yipee."

"My homemade volcano will explicate how eruption occurs when gas and lava gush forth from the opening."

"Oh my god that sounds so dirty," the whispered, putting my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Only you would think that," Bulk commented with a smirk. Zack turned around and looked at me like there was something wrong with me… he was probably right. He shook his head disgusted before turning back around.

"I think we have time for one more… Nicole; how about you?" Ms. Appleby asked curiously. I sighed, standing up and meandering toward the front of the room.

"This is my sketchbook," I started, looking around the room to gauge their reactions. They seemed interested, their lives were so sad. The only reason I was doing something as lame as drawing for Hobby Week was because all of my real Hobbies didn't exist yet.

"I've been drawing for years when I crave the escapism of everyday life. My brother's bumbling was a large subject of my work since he's a bit of a clutz but lately I've been working on the kids here at the school. I have brought with me the completed works to share with you. Over the course of the week I have drawn everyone in the class. You can keep the picture of yourself, trade them, throw them away… I really don't care.

"Why would we throw this away," I heard Trini ask Jason, holding up the picture of herself, to which he shrugged. These kids were not normal High Schoolers… that was for sure. I finished and Ms. Appleby dismissed class and I gathered my things from the front of the room.

"Remember, tonight in your English book, read chapter four. Question Marks: Why do we need them?"

"I liked your presentation Nikki," Trini commented coming to the front of the room for, what I assume, was to get her creepy dolls. I wasn't sure if it was a sincere comment or not but I noticed Bulk come around behind me to the dolls and knew he was going to pull something. I decided not to say anything. I wasn't nearly as tight with Trini as I was with the bumbling idiots.

"Great doll you got here," Bulk smirked, ripping it from her hands. I noticed Trini's eyes go wide; she really cared about that doll… I felt bad, a little bit.

"Bulk give him back," Trini shouted desperately. I was feeling more and more bad by the second.

"Hey, Skull," Bulk shouted, throwing it across the room.

"Hehehehehe. Yeah, cute little dolly."

"Me me," Bulk shouted. Skull threw it towards him, but I intercepted it before handing it back to Trini. I wouldn't want anybody throwing my childhood toys, even if they did most likely come from Bulk and Skull.

"Why'd you do that?" Bulk questioned curiously as we walked from the room.

"Cus it was mean," I responded, shrugging my shoulders, my sketchbook under my arm.

"So what? It's just the dweebs," he remarked before heading to his locker with Skull at his heels.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and noticed Trini come up beside me, "Thank you so much. I was so worried that he was going to get ruined."

"It's really not a big deal," I responded, "I'm still more a part of their clic than I am of yours. It was a onetime thing, don't think it's going to be happening again." I realized that she could tell what I was getting at. She smiled, thanked me again, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I sat on the counter as Bulk and Skull stood beside me and we were bored out of our minds. "Any wimp can do that trick," Bulk scoffed, as Jason punched through a block of wood.<p>

"Yeah, any wimp can do that trick," Skull mimicked.

"Can you guys?" I asked curiously with a smirk.

"Well we're not wimps… so," Bulk rambled, trailing off before recollecting his thoughts and adding, "My hand is a lethal weapon." He tossed some crumpled garbage at me, and I raised my eyebrows in response. He began eyeing the cake.

"I'm going to stop you there," I told him, pushing on his chest to help me propel myself off the counter. I walked to where Jason was standing and eyed the thought.

"I'll try," I responded, watching Kimberly look to Jason. He shrugged his shoulders and Kimberly set the block of wood onto the bricks. I cracked my shoulders, neck, and knuckles before flattening my hand and striking the wood like a dagger. I smirked as I watched the Rangers' faces drop with the now segmented piece of wood. Bulk and Skull came around to give me high fives. My mom didn't make me train for years for nothing.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Skull asked curiously as the three of us walked back to the counter.

"Well, you did say any wimp can do it… and I'm not a wimp." As I got back to the counter, I grabbed a handful of popcorn before letting the guys know that I had to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay Class. We have one final presentation to complete for Hobby week. Please give your full attention to Farkas and Eugene."<p>

"Go guys," I shouted from the back, giving them an obnoxious and overly-enthusiastic round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you," Bulk remarked, milking it. "We like parasites," he began.

"Yeah, parasites," Skull mimicked.

"We pick up fleas off of stray dogs in the neighborhood," Bulk continued, and I knew right then we were going down a bad road. "Show um, Skull," he continued.

"Tada…" Skull shouted, revealing nothing; well it was flea circus, but an empty one.

"Flea circus."

"Skull, where are the fleas," Bulk asked confused. I placed my head in my hands and sighed while the rest of the class laughed their asses off.


	3. Happy Birthday, Zack

"What the hell is that ridiculous machine Ernie," I asked him confused, eying the 'Cake-o-matic', it seemed like something lame from Scooby-Doo.

"It's for Zack's birthday," Ernie answered with a smile.

"Zach wanted a 'Cake-o-matic' for his birthday?"

"No, it's to make his birthday cake," Ernie corrected.

"I… I don't even wanna know," I decided, stepping away from the counter and leaving a slightly bewildered Ernie as the machine started making strange noises.

I spotted Billy and his cheesy Walkman and decided to join the Rangers. He had already made his way over to Trini who looked at him fondly… she was so crushing on him, it wasn't even funny.

"Your right Kimberly," he sputtered out as I came and found a seat across from Trini, "the performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music."

"Translation please," she asked confused, turning to Trini and I. I let Trini handle her lovers' translation.

"He likes the music," she answers and I smirk.

"What song is it?" I questioned curiously, looking to Kim as it was probably her retro Walkman thing.

"Nothing but a 'G' thing."

"By Dre. I never pegged you for a Dr. Dre fan," I responded surprised. My mom made fun of rap and hip-hop and pop music. Why would she listen to it?

"Well Jason had told me about it and I liked it," she responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess classic Dre is good. But my favorite Dre song is 'I need a doctor'." She looked at me confused but didn't say anything.

I heard Ernie calling for Billie and that explained the ridiculous cake maker. But as I looked at the blue goop falling all over Ernie's head I didn't figure out why it was making a blue cake.

I helped Trini construct the banner. It was weird that I hadn't heard from Bulk and Skull for a while but I didn't really worry about it. It wasn't like I could send them a text to ask what they were up to. I noticed Jason talking to Ernie but ignored them. I needed to get this banner done so I could get to Skull's and train. I normally had a strict regimen set up by Mr. Oliver but he wasn't here so I needed to take care of it myself.

Just as I was about to finish, the guys came in.

"Well well well, if it isn't the nerd patrol from Angel Grove High," he started before spotting me on the floor beside Trini.

"And what are you doing here Nikki. Come to ditch us and join them?"

"As if, I didn't know where you guys were so I decided to help out with the prep, why is something better going on?" Before Bulk could respond, Billy decided to step it up.

"Um, this place is closed fellas."

"Yeah, to nerds like you," Bulk grumbled, grabbing Billy and thunking him on the counter.

"That didn't even make sense guys." I sighed, standing from the floor before moving toward the two. Skull moved toward me and paused, looking down at the banner and smirking,

"Hey Bulky, look at what we have here." I spotted Trini try to rip it out of his hands but he managed to move it just enough to rip it. I narrowed my eyes, aggravated. He may be my dad but I still worked hard on it, "Ooops, a Birthday Party. Awww."

"Yeah, well we would have invited you but animals aren't allowed." Kimberly scoffed, before adding, "But Nikki's more than welcome to come… right guys?" I smiled when they all agreed. I had planned on coming, invite or not.

Bulk lifted the banner to his face but stopped as I said, "Just try it Bulk, I worked hard on that banner. Do you wanna see what happens?" He moved it a little bit closer, as if he wanted to test me, but decided against it at the last minute. Apparently he didn't want to die today. It was probably a good move on his part.

"Come on guys, I gotta get back to the house and train anyway."

"You still haven't told me what you're training for," Skull inquired curiously.

"And I'm not going to either," I remarked with a smirk as we left the room, all of us surprisingly in one piece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No POV<strong>_

"Hey," Billy stated out to no one in particular as he picked up the small rectangle on the floor.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked, looking in his direction.

"I don't know… It's nothing that I've ever encountered before," he replied, turning the I-touch over in his hands, "But I think it might be Nikki's. I think she might have left it behind."

"Well you can give it back to her tomorrow at school," Jason advised. Billy nodded in agreement and the group went back to their preparations before they heard Ernie shout that Zack had been spotted.

After the group dispersed, Billy went home and sat at his computer, using the dim light it gave off to inspect the strange device. He began to notice that it had a small button on the bottom and he pressed it to reveal a background screen image of her and a boy that looked a bit like Skull dressed as power rangers. He noticed that they couldn't have been older that 10 or 12. He then eyed the words 'slide to unlock' and followed it to see it was already open to a typing program type thing. "It must be some sort of advanced electronic diary of sorts," he mumbled to himself. Even knowing that he shouldn't, Billy began to read the first lines of the entry.

_"So I've been in the past for almost a week now and I still haven't gotten used to it. The style is ridiculous and they all talk in outdated lingo, nobody swears for the hell of it, and even though Dad and Uncle Bulk are bullies… their kind of lame ones. It's also really weird watching Mom and Dad interact. It's hard to believe that the Dad, a bully, and Mom, the pink ranger, are really going to get married some day. I mean my Dad's a really smart guy, not that he seems like it right now and Mom, well she's kind of a ditz. I'm surprised either of them survived into adult hood, let alone had two kids. But now that I think about it, maybe that explains me and Spike."_

Billy thought he was going to fall of his chair, he decided that he shouldn't read anymore and pushed the button at the bottom again. That only seemed to close the diary program and it now showed about a dozen more things to choose from. Against his better judgment, Billy selected another application from the list and delved further into the futuristic technology.

* * *

><p>Billy, Trini, and Jason moved toward Kim's locker as Zack was walking away. It was hard for Billy to look at Kim after what he had read about her. Kim and Skull… married, it seemed so strange. He wasn't sure that he was actually going to be able to keep it a secret, but if he told himself it could alter the time stream maybe that would help him keep his mouth shut. He felt his overall pocket to feel the device still inside. He wished that he'd seen her so that he could give it back; she was probably panicking about losing it. He only managed to catch the last bit of Kim's concern before he felt he should join the group discussion,<p>

"Do you think this surprise parties a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. I mean his feeling of disappointment right now will only serve as his enjoyment later on." Everyone seemed to agree with him and split off as Billy and waited for Kim. He certainly wasn't going to tell her but he really did want to study her and he didn't want to do anything that he didn't normally do. Plus, since they both did share a class, it only seemed like the logical thing to do… so as usual they walked on.

* * *

><p>Nicole thought her head was going to explode. Her I-pod was in her pocket at Ernie's bar and when she got home and changed into her pajamas… it was gone. That I-pod was not something that she could lose. It was really important. It had stuff about the future on it. She needed it back. She'd told Skull to leave without her that morning as she retraced her steps to see if it was at Ernie's… it wasn't. She wasn't worried if she was late to school, she just needed it back.<p>

Around lunchtime, her alert vibrated and she transported herself to the beacon as she transformed. It seemed to be a knight thing that had destroyed the Rangers weapons… great. They tried a blaster pyramid thing that backfired as she ran toward them.

_**Nikki POV**_

"Hey are you guys all right," I asked curiously before using a pulsating ray. The monster wasn't used to the power and fell to his knees but the problem was; so did I. It was a powerful move that left me drained. Not that it mattered much because that seemed to be the moment that Rita made it grow. Which kind of left me out. Not that I minded at the moment. I needed to find that I-pod. I transported back to the stall in the bathroom at Ernie's and continued my search.

* * *

><p>I helped to hold up Zack's banner as he walked in. I mean I was invited, but only barely so I kind of hung back. I was still really worried about the I-pod fiasco and didn't need to draw any more attention to myself that I already did.<p>

The band seemed like dweebs but I decided that I really couldn't say anything because I probably looked weird too. I spotted Billy coming toward me, attempting to towel himself off from what I can only imagine was another disaster with the 'Cake-o-matic'.

"Hi," he muttered out meekly.

"Hi," I responded, a bit confused.

"I have something that belongs to you," he suddenly sputtered out before handing over a device.

"My I-pod," I shout out excited, "I'd thought I'd lost it. I was losing my mind."

"I'm sorry," he suddenly muttered.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"I looked through it…" he began. My eyes growing wider, "I know about your lineage." He stopped talking and my breathing began to shallow and he hurriedly added, "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone… No matter what. You can trust me."

And for a reason that I can't even explain; right then and there, I gave Billy a great big hug.


	4. No Clowning Around

Bulk and Skull stood to the right of me as we walked along the fair, passing booth after booth. The boys snatched some overpriced cotton candy away from someone not nearly careful enough.

"The clowns at this carnival are creepy. And I don't normally get creeped out by things…especially clowns," I mentioned curiously as I grabbed a clump of cotton candy off Bulk's before he started eating it… or began twirling it around his ear. They were so weird some times. Bulk and I seemed to spot the Rangers at the same time standing around this creepy ass clown named Pineapple.

"Ahh, would you look at that," he began eyeing them with disdain, "It's our favorite group of pinheads. Come on," he added leading the way and wedging his way in between them.

"Hey didn't you see the sign at the front gate," he asked them, "No geeks allowed."

"Better get out of here before this gets messy," Skull added. I noticed the eggs Billy was attempting to juggle fly from his obtainable grasp and winced as they hit all of us, Billy seeming to count them as they hit. The fourth one hit me, making that two for me. I sighed as I looked up, Skull pointing and laughing in my face.

"I knew I had four," Billy mentioned, shrugging his shoulders as we made eye contact, I assumed it was his way of apologizing. We had agreed to be secret friends. It wasn't a retarded as it sounded.

"Looks like the only mess around here is you guys," Kimberly jokes, smiling with the rest of them. They seem to get distracted by someone doing gymnastics and leave us covered in egg. I sigh, frustrated.

"Well, it looks like I'm going home guys cus' I'm not walking around the carnival all day with egg on my head."

"See ya around," Bulk mentioned as he went back to his cotton candy.

"Yeah, see ya," Skull agreed.

I was just about out of the park when I noticed that little girl that had been with Trini being led away by the creepy Pineapple Clown. I knew he was creepy; he was a creepy, kidnapping, pedophile clown.

I chased them and shouted for her. The noise seems to cause them to turn around.

"I've got a new trick to show you," he tells her as he moves his hands to his side.

"Don't look at his trick," I shout as I reach them, expecting the trick to actually be his penis.

"You were with those weird guys from earlier," she shouts at me defensively.

"I'm pretty sure Trini wouldn't like that you ran off," I say, ignoring her last statement, "I'll take you back to her."

"Stay away from me," she shouts, causing a couple of people to look in our direction. It scares me how little people are worried about child abduction, but this time it seems to be working in my favor.

"You need to go back to Trini," I tell her, as I pull her toward me by the shoulder.

"Not so fast," he says in a weird pervert voice that just confirms that he's a pedophile, "Silvia is staying with me."

"I am gonna kick your nasty ass, clown," I growl as Trini runs toward us. The clown frowns angrily before covering both Silvia and I in a glittery powder.

* * *

><p>I seem to have been restored after that Silvia girl, not that I can blame Trini for wanting Silvia back first. I felt really groggy, everything was blurry and I was still covered in egg, so I decided not to bother with helping as a ranger, I was pretty sure that they could handle it on their own, and I went home instead.<p> 


	5. Power Ranger Punks

Skull, Bulk, and I all stood together at the lockers; Bulks' not opening for a third time this week. I ignored them as I continued to rummage through stuff; I was preoccupied trying to figure out what to talk to Billy about tonight. We had made plans last week to discuss some things about the future and the future technology that I had; but it was my job to figure out just what I should be telling him.

I turned to see a mountain of food and other shit fall from the now open locker. I smirked knowing that someone had put it in there as a prank… it certainly wasn't his.

"Hey," Bulk said, flabbergasted, "Would you look at that?" It seemed Billy and Kim turned dark. It was kinda cool. They shoved their way through the other rangers before coming to us.

"Hey, tough guy," Kim began looking at Skull. As weird as it was not seeing my parents together… seeing them together like this was weirder. "You; are my kinda man." He looked back at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'Go for it.' That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. "Whadda ya say me and you go out Saturday night, and tear up the town."

"Well…okay."

"You too babe," Billy began, aggressively slamming his arm into the locker over my shoulder in an effort to pin me between the two, "We can make it a double."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him curiously, sliding out from beneath him. Bulk seemed to be getting incredibly nervous as Billy got closer. I could tell that he kind of thought of himself as an older brother too me and needed to be over-protective. We both knew I could take care of myself, but it was kind of nice having someone look out for me once in a while; Spike sure as hell never did.

"Hey," Bulk began, still trying to get his bearings on the situation, "What is this? Some kind of trick?"

"Hey man," Billy started, jabbing Bulk in the chest, "You're not the baddest dude on the block anymore, so don't ask any stupid questions. Got it!"

"Listen pencil-neck," Bulk growled out before Billy had him thrown against the locker.

"Hey hey, put him down, stud-muffin," I called out, hoping that the lingo fit with the times, "So we can go somewhere else and… discuss plans for our date."

"Sure thing sweet cheeks," Billy smirked, releasing Bulk and slapping my ass hard as I led the way down the hall.

We had just made it into an empty classroom where I was about to break the hand that had now found its place on my boob when a blue teleporting light whisked him away. It was probably a good thing… for him.

My watch alerted me that there was a monster about ten minutes later and I teleported my transformed self to help. The monster seemed really stupid but I seemed to knock it off balance a couple of times. It didn't seem to stop him from absorbing me. Trini and I sat and talked while we were trapped, not that we talked about anything too specific, and then Zack joined us, followed by Jason. It seemed weird to be saved by your mom but it would have been weirder to be saved by somebody who had groped you about an hour ago so I couldn't complain.

* * *

><p>I walked into the juice bar with the boys and Skull immediately went to Kim in his bow tie and jacket, twirling her around, "Hey Babe. You ready to tear up the town?"<p>

"Get your hands off me," she responded, completely grossed out. I couldn't help but laugh at Skull's confused look.

"I thought we had a date," he asked, "Maybe we could get some…frog's legs."

"Maybe we could make it a triple date," Bulk tried, spraying some breath spray and eying Trini.

"Eww," Kimberly stated.

"Yuck," Trini added.

"It wouldn't even be a double date," I told him, laughing.

"Oh, you and Grabby Mc Butt Grabber break up?" he asked curiously, turning from Trini to me.

"You have to be dating to break up," I responded with a smirk, "I think there was just something in the water."

"Kimberly and Trini don't date Neanderthals," Billy commented as he approached. I scoffed at him.

"Okay wimp. You're not so tough anymore. Now I'm gonna show you for laying a hand on Nikki here," he said all tough-like.

"Yeah, we're gonna show you," Skull agreed.

"Can we go talk?" I asked Billy, interrupted their tough guy charade. We walked into one of the more abandoned corridors.

"If it's about something I said or did I'm sorry," Billy said immediately, "I honestly don't remember anything that happened when I was 'punk'."

"No, it isn't about that…well maybe a little bit, but I was more hoping to reschedule our talk."

"Actually I've been working on something that will allow me to read your mind. I was hoping it'd be easier than trying to explain everything."

"Works for me," I answered with a smirk.

"Ready to head back in there with the overprotective bunch."

"Might as well."


	6. Peace, Love, and Woe

I stood beside Trini and Jason, practicing my kicks and form. It'd been a while and practicing alone in Dad's garage had lost its appeal fast. Apparently there was supposed to be some dance happening but I wasn't really all that worried about that; I never could dance. I heard the sound of wheels and noticed Bulk coming toward us with a red banner around his face; I ducked out of the way but I think Trini kicked him, I couldn't be completely sure. After Bulk had gone past us toward Kimberly, Jason bent down to make sure that I was alright. I smiled at his concern but got up without his hand of assistance.

Noticing that Bulk went head first into the cake, we all ran over to see and I took my place beside Billy and Skull.

"You sure that's where you wanted to go?" Skull asked, and we all laughed.

"You boys better follow the rules," Ernie grumbled, grabbing them both by the shoulder, "Pay for the cake of just don't come back."

I stood there between two groups of friends, confused on which set to go with but I ended up staying with the rangers.

"Those two never learn," Zack commented, looking straight at me as though he was waiting for me to challenge him. I didn't care if he was mean to them, I was too, but I was mean to them in a friendly way; some of the rangers were just plain mean… like mom. "Yo Billy, speaking of which; why don't you let me teach you a couple moves for the dance tonight? Just to impress the ladies."

Nah," he responded, "No thanks. I'm not really interested in engaging in feminine attention through bodily gyrations."

"That has so many dirty capabilities, my mind can't even rap around them all," I laughed out.

"Say what?" Zack sputtered out confused.

"Billy doesn't wanna dance just to attract girls," Trini explained.

"But how is that dirty?" he asked again. Trini only shrugged, she wouldn't know either.

"Ahaha, well uh, to each his own Billy boy," Zack said as he lumbered away mid-dance. And those moves were kinda lame… I don't think they were attracting any girls.

"So Billy did you ask anyone to the party tonight?" Jason asked curiously. I couldn't help but be a little curious myself as I eyed Trini next to me.

"Negative," he responded, looking a little bit downhearted… or maybe that was just me.

"No way," Kim responded in a bit of a condescending attitude that I'm not sure she was aware of, "Come on; there's gotta be some girl in your class you can ask?"

"My priority is to complete my experimentation on a weather analyzing device in my laboratory," Billy explained.

"I thought you were trying to finish that mind reading machine?" I asked confused.

"I'm working on that as well," he remarked, slowly moving toward the door, "'til later guys."

"See ya," Trini answered with a hint of sadness in her voice. I'll admit that I felt bad for her, it was clear that she really liked him.

"Bye," Kim added.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he suddenly bumped into some weird looking girl with her hair all scraped back into a bad ponytail. She looked like one of those bitches that would talk shit behind your back and pretend to be your friend, and maybe a little bit of a side track slut. You know, a girl who lived just beyond the bad side of the tracks and acted like a goody goody, like she was too good for that life but then was a slut which only made her look stupid…Am I a bitch or what? Plus she was wearing the ugliest green vest ever made and dropped some ugly ass purple necklace that looked like a really bad piece of costume jewelry.

"Uh, I apologize profusely," Billy sputtered out.

"Oh think nothing of it. I'm afraid neither one of us were monitoring our designated entrance or exit," she stated all smart-like. I can do that to, it's not that impressive. The ranger clic only needs one smart person. Two smart people hardly ever complement each other.

"Oh well," he began surprised, "well stated I…"

"Oh my necklace," she interrupted, looking down at that horrid thing. They both seemed to go for it together and knocked heads, how cliché. Do I sound like a jealous bitch; I really don't mean too as I have no romantic feelings for the boy. His only essential benefit is that he possesses the secrets surrounding my birth, and as such I need to remain on positive terms… see I can talk smart too.

None of us could hear them anymore, but we could see him bumbling to put it around her neck. I noticed Trini put her hand to her collarbone; I couldn't help but feel sorry for her… it was so obvious she liked him. I decided to leave before a bitch fight broke out, no offense to her but I doubted that she was going to win.

* * *

><p>My wrist vibrated and I teleported to the location to find nothing. I was going to have to visit Zordon all suited up and have him recalibrate the watch. I looked down and found that cheesy necklace; I was half tempted to throw in the lake but turned to see Billy running toward me with a handful of flowers.<p>

"Hello?" he began, slowing his steps concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just strolling around and found that girl's necklace here on this rock."

"Were you following us?" he asked confused, he eyes knitted together.

"I didn't even know you'd be here," I growled out, realizing that I sounded a little defensive.

"Well, did you see her then?"

"NO, I just found the necklace," I stated exasperated as I noticed Putties seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Shit," I sighed, annoyed. Billy took two and I took the other three. I think he was surprised that I just attacked them without a second thought. After they seemed to disperse, he looked at me inquisitively and I knew what was coming…

"You're that mysterious Silver Ranger are you not?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone," I threatened, pointing at him accusatorily.

"Well it seems that since I have already proved myself to be an adequate 'secret keeper', it would only seem logical to assume that I would be able to process and store this knowledge as well."

"I get it…you can keep a secret."

"But now onto the more serious pressing matter," he began, "It seems Marge never arrived to our predetermined destination."

"Seriously…her name is Marge," I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Hey," he hollered, defensively.

"What? It's a beautiful name," I managed, before bursting into a fit of laughter. I heard a beeping coming from Billy's watch.

"Billy," Zordon began, "I need you at the command center immediately. Jason and the others are already on their way."

"Understood Zordon," Billy replied before turning to me, "Will you be joining us?"

"I think not. I don't really think that now's the right time for the rest of the rangers to know about me… if you know what I mean. You go ahead though; I should probably go see how much Bulk and Skull owe for that cake anyway since I'll probably be the one paying it."

"Suit yourself," Billy supplied before going off in a Blue light.

* * *

><p>"Really guys," I smirked as Bulk and Skull stood there in their little Groucho disguise knock-off things.<p>

"Well, we couldn't afford the cake," Skull defended.

"It was only 20 bucks; I told you that I'd pay for it."

"Nah, we couldn't ask you to do that," Skull replied, "Besides… I kind of like these costumes."

I noticed that Billy and that dorky ass Marge girl sitting in the corner, probably talking about the Power Rangers… apparently it was a pretty big battle that I missed; according to Billy that is, but I figured he needed his moment in the sun.

Zack and Jason came up behind the three of us and I was distracted… apparently I missed Ernie come up behind the two, "Hey you two. What! You think you could've fooled a fast one on me. I told you if you guys wanted to come back here, you had to pay for that cake." I got left behind and Kim and Trini came up behind me.

"Actually, I thought they made a pretty cute couple," Kim put in.

"Oh," I started, not able to hold my tongue, "Is that the kind of woman you think Skull will end up with?"

"I don't know enough about Skull to have any idea what kind of woman he'll end up with," Kim replied with disdain. Apparently she didn't like my rambling and thought it unnecessary as she walked away.

"Do you know something you're not telling us?" Trini asked curiously.

"No… why?" I asked with a look that looked like honest confusion. Trini and I looked up to hear a thunk as Ernie's face landed in the cake… apparently Ernie didn't handle Bulk's stench well. I followed the guys up to help him up. Everyone seemed to suddenly get the urge to dance and headed down the stairs, leaving Bulk, Skull, and I confused at the top.

"Well I don't know about you too but I'm eating some of the face cake," I decided, heading to get a piece of the cake that had remained intact from impact.


	7. Foul Play in the Sky

Jason and I took turns holding and kicking the suspending punching bag. I mean I was pretty impressed with Jason's technique; it was rare that I found someone to my level of fighting capability. I was excited for the possible challenge in the future. I never turn down a spar.

We stopped the practice as Zack came toward us; spouting out some nonsense about some girl names Angela playing with some hula hoops over by the stationary bikes. The leotard was atrocious but they would probably say the same thing about my stuff.

"Do you think he'll score or crash and burn," I asked Jason who smirked at me as he thought of the options.

"I hope for his sake it goes well," he replied before moving to grab his towel and water bottle off the floor. I wasn't sure if he understood what I was saying but didn't press the matter any farther.

* * *

><p>The Rangers had already left when I got the alert that there was a monster attacking. I got to the park to find some fat lizard snake thing attacking the park and by the looks of it, at some sort of Easter island dedication spot. I got it to the ground quicker than I thought I would, but it got me back with it a second or two later. We began a pretty heated, yet equal battle back and forth until the Rangers arrived… Mom being the only one missing. I was really pissed off that some stupid green water hose looking snake thing had me pinned to the ground. But I was pretty impressed when Kimberly defeated it easy when all five of us couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of some recycling sign but the front entrance of the community center when Bulk and Skull lumbered in.<p>

"So where have you guys been?" I asked curiously as the three of us made our way to the counter.

"Almost dying," Skull replied.

"That geek was deliberately trying to scare us I bet," Bulk added.

"I'm sure," I answered sarcastically as I felt something strange begin to sprinkle onto my leather jacket. I looked up just in time to be splattered with milkshake. It was a greenish color maybe… I'm suspecting Mint but I wasn't about to drink it being that I'm lactose intolerant. I shook my arms, letting some of it hit the ground before wiping my face with my sleeve.

The room seemed to find it funny, but I didn't agree.

"Sorry," Zack stated sadly. At least he felt a little bad. Jason grabbed a towel from Ernie and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I replied, trying to get the large spots off.

"What about us?" Bulk huffed.

"Yeah, what about us?" Skull mimicked.

"Sorry guys," Jason replied, "You're on your own."


	8. Dark Warrior

Trini and I stood in the back of Jason's class, going along with the group, just because we could. We were determined to keep ourselves busy today seeing as nothing much was happening otherwise. Even Bulk and Skull were bored out of their minds, over in the corner playing arcade games. It was a lame first person shooter. Trini ditched to hang with Billy, not that I minded as I continued along. I needed the basic move redo anyway. I hadn't practiced in a while and I was getting rusty.

I turned to spot Bulk and Skull plop Billy into the recycling bin in an attempt to snag quarters. I sighed, walking toward them and handing them a ten, "Here guys…I swear you guys act like your twelve."

"Sweet," Skull yelled, going to cash them in for quarters.

"Yeah thanks," Bulk added, going to the machine to wait for Skull's return. I turned and helped pull Billy from the recycling bin.

"You realize your enabling them right?" Billy reprimanded. I shrugged my shoulders in response before heading back to Jason's class. I noticed Trini go to comfort him and didn't bother with it; I was continuing to hope for them to get together but it hadn't happened yet. I'd heard that her uncle was supposed to be stopping by but that didn't really concern me so I left with the bumbling idiots.

* * *

><p>I was alerted of an attack but I felt like I was going to die, I was so sick. My whole body felt like hell. I just lay there, having some strange sensation. I was essentially stuck there in the guest bedroom, sad and frustrated. I needed to get something done, so I got on the computer and tried to find that brother snatching monster. It was going to be one long boring day.<p> 


	9. Switching Places

"So like what is this new project," Kimberly asked Billy curiously. He'd already explained to me that he'd finished it the night before; it was to read minds. He was hoping to engage in a direct thought transfer so that I wouldn't have to sit around and explain future technology. At least that was what the goal was.

We were going to do it last night but instead he took my advice to have someone standing by in case something went wrong. Apparently that someone was Kim. I'm still not friends with her but we've been slowly able to tolerate each other throughout the last couple of weeks.

"It's still in the experimental stage," he explained, which wasn't boosting my confidence in this idea, "but it should be able to allow me to read Nicole's thoughts."

"Why would you wanna do that?" she asked confused, but I thought that perhaps there was a bit of an underlying jab. He didn't answer her as he did some last minute tinkering and I wasn't sure if he just didn't hear her off he pretended that he hadn't.

"Now are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked, letting my hand run along the oddly shaped machine.

"I'm pretty sure," he replied making my eyes go wide. Pretty sure, isn't really sure enough for me. Kimberly looked surprised before she thunked herself onto one of the tables. Billy strapped me in before himself. He grabbed my hand and instructed Kimberly where the switch was. She placed her hand around it and pulled it down with all her weight.

As soon as the machine started it began to spark and I imagine Kim's eyes showed worry. I wouldn't know though since mine were closed as tight as physically possible. The machine shut itself off and I let go of Billy's hand, my eyes still closed tight. I lifted the thing off my head as Billy asked, "Are you feeling nominal?" His voice was a little off but I chocked it up to the ringing in my ears. I watched Kim jump off the table and move toward us; probably waiting to see if it worked.

"Fuck knows," I responded as I began to look at my hands. They looked weird; I looked up and saw Kim staring at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just say the F word?" she asked appalled.

"Did I?" I asked sarcastically and noticed that my voice sounded lower than it should. Everything looked all blurry and I noticed that I was wearing glasses, those old man glasses…Billy's glasses. I turn to look at him and see myself looking back at me, "Billy?"

"Nicole?" I watched myself question back, as he took the old man glasses from my hand and put them on.

"What the hell?"

"It seems to have experienced a di-thermic overload. It seems we have undergone spatial personality displacement," my face told me. This was not good.

"And how do we get back?" I asked, wasting no time.

"I'll have to work on it, but it could be a while seeing as I can't pinpoint what the specific error is," my face replied.

"So your saying that until this gets fixed, I'm gonna be you and your gonna be me?"

"It seems so."

"Oh my gosh you guys, this is like totally insane."

* * *

><p>I stood at my locker…Billy's locker and watched him at mine. The outfit didn't really fit right and it didn't look like my bra was clipped correctly. I wondered if those were the first boobs he'd ever saw and that thought creeped me out. I was going to talk to him but he was already heading to my home economics class. It was a baking project that we all had to present and I can't bake so he wasn't going to screw me over there. Kim was supposed to do a cheese soufflé and I was going to be doing a crème brulee. I wasn't even 100% sure what that was but there's no Google so I was already planning on winging it. Kim agreed to help him.<p>

"Can you show me how to do file sorting," the guy in the AV tutoring class asked.

"Why do you need to do that? Just go into windows explorer, label a bunch of folders, and organize them."

"What?"

"Here, let's just use my laptop. It's easier," I said pulling it out of my backpack. He seemed out of his element with a computer so I assumed that he wouldn't notice how advanced mine was.

* * *

><p>"You can't be showing people that laptop," Billy reprimanded in my body as he followed me down the corridor.<p>

"Don't even start with me…look at you. You look like a lazy hooker," I followed back.

"Guys its okay," Kim mediated.

"Be quiet," we hollered together. Trini, Jason, and Zack seemed to find their way toward us about then.

"What's going on?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yeah," Jason imputed, "What's wrong; are you okay?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, Billy's shoulder. Oh the gayness, should I say something.

"I've never seen you guys talk enough to argue," Zack added.

"Billy's invention switched their brains," Kim informed the group trying to keep us apart. I didn't know what the big deal was, why would I fight my own face. I didn't wanna give myself a bloody nose or anything. I got enough of that from official spars with Oliver sensai.

"If your Nikki," Jason began pointing at me, "Then that makes you…"

"A loser who thinks those mom jeans are actually flattering," I growled out.

"My synaptic interlock generator malfunctioned and I'm unable to reverse the personality displacement until I can rebuild it."

"But why would you guys want to switch brains in the first place?" Zack asked.

"It wasn't to switch brains… it was so Billy could read her mind," Trini stated, deciphering what Billy in Nikki's body had said.

"But why would you wanna do that," Zack asked Billy.

"I'm beginning to question that myself," Billy replied.

"So how is it living with Skull?" I asked curiously.

"Wait…you live with Skull?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"So," I shrugged in Billy's body.

"It's weird," Billy responded, "But then again they always are."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked the idiot brigade with a smile. It was weird. Skull had Bulk's clothes on and Bulk had on Skulls'.<p>

"What do you want nerd?" Skull asked between bites of the submarine sandwich in his hands.

"Yeah, what do you want nerd?" Bulk mimicked with gum in his mouth before laughing hysterically.

"Don't be douche bags," I growled out frustrated.

"Oh wait…that makes sense," Skull began, "They tried that machine before us so then…"

"They must have switched too," Bulk finished.

"Nikki," they asked in awe at me. Ooops, I'd forgotten that I was in Billy's body.

" 'friad so," I responded, sticking my hands in the pockets of those loser overalls.

"Sit with us," Skull offered, motioning to the chair with his sandwich, "Want some?"

"Sure," I commented non-commitedly before ripping it in two and shoveling it in my mouth. People around the juice bar staring at the scene confused as to why Billy would hang out with Bulk and Skull.

My watch glowed blue but I ignored it. What was I supposed to do; all the other Rangers would know. Billy in my body walked up to me pointing at my watch, "Make it stop."

"Hold on guys," I sighed, throwing the rest of the sandwich in my mouth, wiping my mouth on my sleeve and leaving the bar with Billy. Once we were outside I told him, "Your gonna have to go as me."

"What do I do?" he questioned curiously.

"You do what you would normally do, you just yell 'Stegosaurus' instead."

"Your dinosaur is the Stegosaurus?"

"Yeah, just hurry up; they'll be suspicious if the Silver Ranger doesn't show up."

"Fine," he huffed. Moving his hands out in front of him and yelling 'Stegosaurus'. It only took a couple of seconds.

"There," I said, straightening the shoulders and dusting it off, "B-E-A-utiful."

"Whatever," he sighed through the mask, "Now what."

"Ask the helmet to locate the last monster alerted and the computer in the helmet will teleport you there…just think about it."

"Okay," he shrugged, disappearing in a cloud of Silver glitter stuff that seemed to dissipate.

"Sweet," I murmured to myself, heading back to the boys, "I look sexy in that outfit."

I sat with the boys for about five minutes before I realized that the rangers wouldn't be able to link up the Zords without the Triceratops. I sighed, using Billy's watch to teleport me there. I kept out of site as I heard the rangers frantically talking amongst themselves about how they wouldn't defeat it without Billy's Zord. The rest of the rangers left in their independent Zords and I ran to Billy.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Boy my ass looked good in that outfit, normally spandex isn't that flattering.

"Oh, sorry," I stammered realizing I was lezzing over myself with a laugh, "Your suit is from the future it can channel any of the Zords, it just needs to communicate on the right frequency."

"That's it," he replied in disbelief.

"Yeah…try it."

He began changing the frequencies with the computer in the helmet and 8 seconds later a blue metal dinosaur came out of nowhere and began changing colors back and forth between Blue and Silver. The fight was pretty intense and for a minute I thought they were going to lose and I didn't want to lose my body, but then I remembered that mom was in there so they couldn't really loose.

* * *

><p>Billy in my body came and found me later, letting me know that he had fixed the device and could fix our brains. I couldn't have been happier. I was tired of looking at Billy penis when I went to the bathroom and I hope he was tired of looking at me naked too.<p>

"All set," Billy remarked as I stood in the machine with that clear mask over my face. Everyone seemed to be there to watch… not that Kim watching last time helped all that much. If something went wrong then it was an Oh Well kinda moment.

"It better work this time," I told him annoyed.

"Well in science nothing is completely certain."

"It is certain however, that if it doesn't work, you're going to be tied up by your ankles from scaffolding."

"Trini, can you pull the switch," Billy asked from his spot in the machine, grabbing my hand to keep the current from being interrupted.

It took less time than before and a lot less sparks, so I figured that was a good sign. I lifted the helmet off my head and stepped out as Jason jumped off the counter to the side of the machine.

"Are you okay," he asked us nervously, "What happened?"

"Are you guys back to normal?"

I sighed, taking the nerd glasses off my face and handing them back to Billy, "I really need to get you some better frames for those…maybe contacts."

"Yup," Zack laughed, "That's Nikki all right."

"These glasses are sufficient for the degree to which they are currently being used."

"And that's Billy," Kim smirked.

"I guess everything's back to normal," Trini joked.

"Please guys," I hear a low pitched Skull mutter from the corner.

"Yeah, Please guys," high pitched Bulk adds.

"We wanna go back to normal," Skull finishes.

"Yeah, normal."

"Have you guys been playing with my machine?" Billy asks exasperated.

"I think it's funny," I smirk moving toward them, "Maybe you should leave them that way…just for kicks."

"Should I?" Billy asks Trini.

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson. Not to mess with other people's property," she responds.

"I think they learned their lesson," Zack responds.

"Alright," Billy decides, "Step on up."

"Aww," I huff sadly, "Now I can't do fun pranks on em." They move to the machine and Skull as Bulk spits his tongue out at me, which only makes me laugh.

Kim helps Skull out of his newly re-transferred personality and they sputter to themselves about being back to normal. Skull pulls Billy aside and I hear something about a math test and sigh…he becomes a professor of theoretical physics, he doesn't need help on math.

"Some people will never learn," Billy comments, earning a laugh from the group.


	10. Green with Evil

**All 5 sections in one really long Chapter... 8,591 words, the longest I've ever had a chapter...yay :)**

(pt1)

* * *

><p>"It's a Martial Arts expo and I'm not competing…why?" I asked Billy confused and annoyed.<p>

"Jason signed up for this months ago," Billy responded, "You weren't even here then."

"It still sucks," I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest. Billy responding with a light chuckle, which only made me glare at him.

"Alright now Jason, remember, think positive and concentrate on your moves," Zack advised.

"Yeah, focus your mind as well as your body," Trini added, touching his stomach; weird.

"Don't let 'em see you sweat. Be a rock," I told him.

"Thanks guys, but it looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get," he mentioned motioning toward his apparent opponent. Some guy in Green; some guy with terrible hair; some guy that looked just like…

"Tommy," I muttered, apparently out loud as they all looked at me.

"Man that dude is pumped," Zack stated, "How do you know about him."

"I don't know him personally," I half-lie. I don't know this Tommy, "I've just heard of him…he's supposed to be tough." I can see Billy knows what I said is bullshit but doesn't press the matter.

"Apparently he's some new kid in school," Trini states.

"Seriously," I say, sighing, "Great."

"He is really cute," Kim mentions.

"Eww," I wince as Billy elbows me to be careful not to give too much away.

The spar seems to have resulted in a draw, I was a bit surprised, Mr. Oliver was pretty hardcore, I'd never beat him or been equal of him, which was weird since I'd beaten Jason. Tommy must have gotten a lot tougher since this point.

"I didn't win," Jason informs us after, as if we hadn't just seen the fight. It wasn't like we were congratulating him because we were confused.

"Come on Jason, in karate it is the dignity and spirit in which you compete that is the most important," Trini encourages.

"I know," Jason states with a hint of sadness, "Listen I'm gonna catch a shower and I'll meet you guys at the juice bar."

"Sounds good," Zack agrees and we go our separate ways. It's only until we get there that I realize Kim and Trini aren't with us.

"Shit," I mutter to myself.

"What's wrong?" Billy asks confused and concerned.

"Mom's gone."

"Shhh," he reprimands.

"She must be busy with Tommy," I say in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"Well, things will work themselves out. The fact that you haven't vanished shows that as of this moment the future you live in will still occur."

"Thanks, Doc. Let me know when Marty McFly gets back so I can borrow the DeLorean."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sigh heading to the counter before calling back, "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

><p>Billy and I are standing across the hall as I see Bulk and Skull move in on Kimberly and I smile. After the fiasco with Tommy, I'm happy to see Mom and Dad talking. Billy looks at the smile on my face and smirks a bit himself.<p>

"Hey babe," Skull says from across the hall, "You need a big strong man to help you with your books?"

"Dream on Skull," she replies.

"Oh hoh, time to teach her a lesson," Bulk decides, putting the moon pie in his pocket.

"Hey," we hear from beside us to spot Tommy coming to the rescue…crap, "Didn't you hear the lady. She said no."

"I think it's time for someone else to be taught a lesson," Bulk decides, Skull agreeing.

"Shit," I mutter, going to step forward before I feel Billy's hand holding me back.

"Stay out of it," he warns, "You'll just make it worse."

Tommy shows off his moves like a prick and Bulk and Skull's faces are priceless.

"And maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time," Bulk states nervously before they both sneak away.

"Thanks," Kim states awestruck, "That was really great."

"Sure," he says with that smart ass grin on his face, "I'll see ya later."

"Hey," she calls out, "I'm Kimberly. Your new around here aren't you."

"Yeah…I'm Tommy."

I feign gagging and Billy sighs shaking his head as he drags me to class, "This is done."

"No wait. I need to see what happens," I argue.

"Nope. It's time for class." How is Billy dragging me away? I really need to train more.

* * *

><p>I hung with Billy, Zack, and Jason while the boys were detailing the white VW beetle. Billy didn't trust me not to mettle with Kim and Tommy, so he wanted me supervised. I told him I wasn't five to which he responded that since I wasn't born yet, I wasn't even five. I stopped trying to argue and just went with it…it was easier.<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen the Rad Bug look this clean," Billy commented.

"Yeah well uh, it's gonna be stylin' after Zack's wax," Zack smiled.

"I think you might have laid on one too many layers of that already. The car's completely white," I mocked.

"What?" Zack asked confused.

"Well your wax is white isn't it?" I asked curiously, taking the conversation into the gutter.

"No it's clear," he responds confused.

"Well then you must be shootin' blanks or something cus' I've never heard of clear jizz."

"What is she talking about?" Jason asked Billy confused.

"You don't wanna know," he responds. Billy's been learning my dirty references from hanging out with me too much in an attempt to learn about the future. It was his mistake.

"Hey what's up?" Trini asked, coming up the driveway with Kim.

"Hey, you ladies are just in time. Grab a rag and join in."

"Why?" I asked confused, "Is this gonna be a big ol' circle jerk." Billy clasped his hand over my mouth and shook his head at me. He was learning…too quickly.

"I'm not in the mood," Kim states, handing the rag back.

"What's wrong?" Zack asks concerned.

"Tommy," Trini states.

"The guy I fought in the competition?" Jason asks, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, he was supposed to meet me at the youth centre and he never showed," Kim said sadly.

"Yes," I hollered through Billy's hand, but I don't think they heard me; probably a good thing. I think Billy might be my conscience.

"Maybe he got hung up," Zack stated before their watches buzzed. They all looked to me concerned.

"Well have fun playing with the cum car," I stated waving and moving toward the gate, "I gonna go find Skull and Bulk."

"Later," Billy waves, the others muttering goodbyes, clearly more preoccupied with the Zordon ringtone.

* * *

><p>My alert didn't go off until giant Goldar arrived. The Rangers had just fallen out of the Megazord and were pre-occupied with the Green Ranger. I never even knew there was a Green Ranger back now. Juan was the Green Ranger where I came from and he was kind of an ass.<p>

I helped the Rangers fight Greeny but we were pretty evenly matched. He even knocked me down a few times. I don't appreciate being knocked down, I'll tell you that much. I shot him with a pulsating ray but it didn't seem to do much damage…to him. Rita must have put a reflex ion barrier on him because the ray bounced off and hit me instead. Like I said, the ray was powerful, and after using it I was weak, so weak me + pulsating ray meant, de-morphing right then and there.

Billy looked worried, while the rest of the Rangers just looked surprised.

"We need to regroup back at the command centre," Jason stated, knowing we were outmatched.

"Come on," Zack stated, lifting me up and pulling me towards the group before we all transported to Zordon and Alpha 5.

The place looked primitive compared to what I was used to. Alpha 5 was running around trying to fix things but I was used to Alpha 11 so that was weird by itself. Zordon was looking like a bad YouTube buffer and the rangers looked both worried and confused.

"Alpha," Jason stated alarmed.

"Rangers I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back," Alpha reported.

"Well keep trying we need answers now," Jason demanded.

"A guy in a green costume attacked our Zords," Kim informed Alpha.

"He just busted right in, do you have any idea who it was?" Zack asked curiously.

"I'm sorry rangers I don't," Alpha stated before uncontrollably powering down.

"Alpha's still not completely recovered from the computer virus," Billy stated, pulling off the back panel.

"I'll get my Vipre software," I told him. He nodded in agreement as I teleported out and grabbed the install disk out of my CD case. By the time I returned Alpha had already shut down.

"What OS is this running," I asked curiously, but no one could answer the question. I shrugged and Billy and I set to work.

"First Zordon disappears and then this Green guy shows," Kim states exasperated.

"I think we only got a small sample of his true power," Jason infers.

"This is all too weird," Trini states turning to me, "Why didn't you tell us you were a Ranger."

"Yeah," Zack agrees, "How do we know you're not part of Rita's scheme like the Green Ranger?"

"I've only been helping you since I got here. I don't need to prove anything to you lot," I state annoyed, "I'm outta here. Billy don't forget to get that install disk back to me tonight, thanks." I teleport myself home and sit frustrated working on the computer. Ungrateful little douche bags. Whatever.

(pt2)

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Bulk asked curiously, probably on his was to Skull's room just a bit farther down the hall. I should probably learn to close my door… oh well.<p>

"The dweebs were actin' like jerks so I left. I'm kinda bored, what about you?"

"Skull and I are heading to the comic book store," Bulk stated in close to a whispered tone, "Don't tell anyone though. It's kinda geeky."

"Comics are totally cool," I replied, scrunching my eyebrows, "Can I come or is it more of a guy thing?"

"Sure…you can come," Bulk replied, "Just let me go get Skull."

We'd made it about halfway there when Skull noticed that Tommy guy in the alleyway. He was standing there in a daze it seemed like. He was such a loser, I mean his hair gave off that mullet vibe. I mean he was my mentor in the future and I had a lot of respect for him but right now when he went after Mom like that; no he was definitely on my shit list.

"Well looky who we have here guys," Bulk stated, moving toward him, Skull and I at his side.

"Yeah, it's the new kid that made us look bad at school," Skull added.

"Tommy," I whispered.

"That's it; Tommy," Bulk said, "Come on."

"He seems off," I stated, noticing the menacing glare, "Are you sure about this guys?"

"It's no big thing," Bulk replied, casting off my concern.

"Yeah, we can take him on," Skull added.

"Hey," Bulk directed to Tommy, "Nobody insults Bulk."

"Yeah," Skull mimicked, "Nobody."

"I think you owe me an apology," Bulk demanded. And then it happened; his eyes flickered green. It was just for a second but that was all I needed. Suddenly I realized I was enraged. Tommy was the evil Green Ranger. Why did no one ever tell me this? I looked to the guys to realize that the flicker had made their blood run cold, the opposite of myself. They flickered again and I watched them start to back away, rather quickly.

"Come on Nik," Skull stated, "Let's go." He tried tugging on my arms but they were crossed tight.

"Hey," I shouted at him annoyed beyond belief, "Greeny." The guys were standing right there but didn't bother to think about what I was saying too closely. They just wanted to get out of here. He ignored me and I watched little green ray lightning bolt things come out of his eyes and fling Bulk and Skull into the trash can.

"Hey douche bag," I shouted annoyed, thumping his shoulder with the palm of my hand, "What the hell do you think your doin'?"

Now he turned to look at me, his eyes still flashing green. I could tell he was about to shoot one of those rays and me and slapped him hard in the face, causing his head to jerk to the side and the rays to harmlessly dissipate. I went to punch him and his hand wrapped around my fore-arm with incredible strength.

"Fuck," I seethed in pain as the round thing in his hand pressed harder into my skin and was creating a burn the likes of which I'd never felt before. I tried to keep the tears away but they were starting to form without my consent.

After what seemed like an eternity, he let go, flipping the round object which I could now tell was his power coin before turning and simply walking away. I wanted to go after him but was more concerned about my arm that felt like it was about to explode.

"What is with that guy?" Skull asked upset, popping out of the dumpster.

"I don't know, but he should have his eyes check," Bulk added. It was then that they seemed to notice me, sitting on the alley ground, cradling my arm.

"Are you okay?" Skull shouted, as the two tried to climb out of the dumpster. I stood from the ground, making sure that my sleeve covered the burn but didn't touch the skin…well what was left of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, gritting my teeth to keep from letting the tears escape.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to see Bulk and Skull for a little while, so I bandaged my arm and wandered around downtown. It wasn't for any particular reason that I didn't wanna see them. It was more because I was embarrassed for having been at another's mercy. They didn't know, but I did; and it was killing me inside. I was secretly hoping to run into Tommy again, but this time I wouldn't underestimate his douchebaggery.<p>

Somehow I ended up at the Community Centre. A large part of me didn't want to go in, a really large part but my arm was starting to develop a slight throb from the burn and I decided that I could get some ice from Ernie at the very least.

I walked in to see Jason beating that punching bag like his life depended on it and if my burn was any indication of what was to come for the Rangers…then it probably did. I ignored the boy and moved to the counter, ordering a Strawberry Banana smoothie and a Ziploc bag full of ice.

"All I know for sure," Jason whispers to Zack, "Is I'd like to get my hands on this guy." I couldn't help but agree.

"Nikki," I hear Jason shout from across the room. I don't say anything, pretending not to hear him. "Nikki," he repeats, and I suddenly feel an arm on my shoulder, "Nikki." He turns me with the bar stool and I look into the faces of Jason and Zack.

"I thought that was you," Jason responds to no one in particular.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Look, we're really sorry about we said to you earlier," Zack starts, "It was just that with everything happening and that Green Ranger. We were a bit defensive."

"Yeah, I mean, you've been helping us and clearly that Green Ranger hasn't. It wouldn't make sense for Rita to have two completely different strategies," Jason adds.

"Thanks guys," I say, giving a half-smirk. I understand where they were coming from but that didn't mean that I'd forgiven them yet. They each took the bar stool beside me and looked to each other.

"Do you wanna come back to the Command Centre?" Zack asks.

"Maybe help Billy out with Alpha?" Jason adds, placing his hand on my arm to show kindness. I wince way more that I wanted to and pull my arm back on reflex. "What's wrong," Jason asked, pulling back the sleeve to see a make-shift round band aid covering the center of my forearm.

"What happened?" Zack asked curiously.

"Nothing," I told them, it wasn't their concern, "I fell." They clearly weren't buying it and I decided that I was going to need another excuse. Before I got the chance however, I felt Jason peel back the tape and gasp. Shit.

"Oh my gosh," Zack exclaimed, looking at it from the other side, "Who did this to you?"

"No one, I fell," I stated determined, abandoning the idea of getting a better excuse.

"The pattern of this is strange," Jason noticed, leaning his head back and forth, taking it in, "It looks like a power coin." He looked at me to see my eyebrows go up before I could stop them. The look of surprise giving him his answer, "Did that Green Ranger do this to you…with his power coin."

I tried to pull my arm away but he held it tight. "Did he?" he asked again, anger deep in his tone.

"Yes," I stated quietly, what did it matter anyway?

"I'm gonna kill him," Jason grumbles.

"You don't need to fight my battles," I growl out, standing from the barstool and taking a step back, "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"It's just that…" Zack began.

"Save it," I grumbled, grabbing the Styrofoam cup of Smoothie and heading to the door, "I can fight Greeny on my own."

* * *

><p>My watch vibrated my bad arm and I ripped it off, not thinking twice. It was about ten minutes later that I realized that if it went off then there must be a monster detected, I checked the computer and it told me that it was the Green Ranger, fuckin' A. I transformed and teleported myself to the location to see all but Jason there fighting. I doubted he actually listened to me when I said I'd fight him on my own. He was probably tied up somewhere.<p>

I joined in, the suit protected my arm like nothing had happened which was good for me. I seemed to fill in for Jason as we battled. I was much closer to his belt level than the others but even my suit couldn't take the Sword of Darkness. The other Rangers began calling their Zords and I configured my frequency to call Jason's. It was weird to see the body of the Megazord to be silver rather than red but oh well. Making ourselves a Megazord seemed to work well because the Sword of Darkness bounced off and Tommy disappeared.

I left after we let the Megazords go back. They asked me to come with them but without my suit my arm started to hurt again and I would just be in the way. I'd been in the Command Centre; there wasn't much floor space for a person of little use.

(pt3)

* * *

><p>I sat at the bar at Ernie's when Kim came up and sat beside me. I had originally come in with Bulk and Skull but god knows where they were at this point. Skull had lent me his jacket, I needed it to cover up the burn, I'd told him that I was cold; it actually smelled like Dad, it was weird that his smell hadn't changed in over 20 years.<p>

"Hey Nikki," Kim stated, a sad tone in her voice, "I wanted to say sorry about what happened…you know…"

"It's fine…I already talked to Jason and…" I started before she interrupted me.

"You talked to Jason?"

"Yeah; Jason and Zack."

"Oh," she said downheartedly, "I'm actually kind of looking for Jason. He just vanished. I'm really worried about him."

"He can hold his own," I tell her, realizing that it sounded a little colder than I was intending.

"Hey girls," Ernie begins, coming up in some ridiculous blue tinted shirt.

"Hey Ernie," Kim states sadly, "You haven't seen Jason around have you?"

"Sorry Kim, I haven't seen Jason around for a while. You think he's in trouble of something?"

"I don't know Ernie," Kim responds and the boys come up. I watch Ernie take his leave from the situation, it's a good thing they weren't dangerous. Way to be helpful, Ernie.

"Hey, we'll help you find Jason Shmason," Bulk comments, leaning in close to her, ignoring me beside her.

"Missin' persons are our specialty," Skull informs her. I just sigh.

Kim presses her fingers to her temples in annoyance. I know what that means in my time, run and hide until she gets some Advil in her system, "Thanks but no thanks guys."

"Hey, we work cheap," Bulk tells her.

"Oh, are you the 40 cent hooker holmes?" I ask them, catching them a bit off guard.

"What?" Skull asks confused.

"Just leave her alone for now guys, okay…we've had a hard day," I tell them, my eyes drooped; I'm worn out.

"Alright," Skull relents, "Sorry."

"Yeah, we'll talk to ya a little later Nik," Bulk adds.

"See ya later guys," I half wave.

"How did you do that?" Kim asks in disbelief.

"When your friends with them, and nice to them, and show them respect; they show it back to you," I lecture before standing and heading back to the house…I needed a nap.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my laptop sending out some shrill high pitched whine, alerting me that there was a high ranked monster on the loose. It identified her as Scorpina, someone I had personally re-sealed in the future…great. It took a long time to get her. I transformed and teleported to the warehouses that she seemed to be attacking. I was about to attack her when Goldar appeared and they both disappeared.<p>

When they teleported back to the Command Centre they asked me to come along and I obliged, not that I saw much of a reason for it.

"Rita's final strike will be soon," Jason informed us all as he half leaned on the control panel.

"With Scorpina and the Green Ranger out there we have to keep our guards up," Kim adds, and I notice Zack and Jason both look at me. I glare at them and they look away.

"I don't get it…every time Rita attacks she pulls back," Jason commented, mulling the thought over in his mind.

"It's almost as if she's holding back getting ready for a bigger battle," Trini guessed.

"At least the wrist communicators are functioning and the computer's back online," Billy informed the group. "That reminds me," he stated moving toward me, "While you're here, I was hoping I could synchronize your communicator with ours so that we could contact one another."

"I don't care," I told him, taking the watch off and dropping it in his hand.

"Is it powered up enough to start looking for Zordon again?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yes Jason I'm scanning the sector that Zordon's signal was in and I think I found something," Alpha said, locking on something.

"Zordon," Zack shouted at the old man in the tube going in and out like a bad analog signal.

"Rangers can you hear me?" Zordon called out.

"Zordon we can barely make you out," Zack replied.

"Hang on," Kim shouted.

"Alpha do something," Jason shouted frantically.

"Aiy yei yei, I've got him but I don't know how to keep him."

"Lock onto his molecular pattern," Billy advised.

"Come on Alpha you can do it," Trini encourages.

"It's not holding," Alpha shouts.

"Something's drawing power from the command centre," Billy observes.

"We lost him again," Jason states annoyed.

As the power came back, Alpha tells us to look at the viewing globe. A flat screen would be a whole lot easier but, to each his own.

"There is a major disturbance in downtown Angel Grove," Alpha told us.

"It's Goldar," Kim says nervously. It turned out to be a giant Goldar…lame. He's going around smashing buildings like Godzilla.

"Man Goldar's going off the deep end," Zack states.

"Fuckin Lion," I grumble.

"We gotta stop him," Trini says.

"It could be a trap," Billy observes analytically.

"We don't have a choice," Jason decides.

(pt4)

* * *

><p>"Goldar's blowing the world to bits," Zack states in awe.<p>

"We gotta move," Jason tell us, indicating a need to morph. It's weird that it's my first time morphing with the rest of the rangers, but as we go to morph, none of them work…not even mine.

"What the fuck?" I growled annoyed, "Mine doesn't even draw from the same power as yours."

"Something is seriously wrong," Trini says nervously, glancing around at the flickering panels of the Command Centre. Alpha 5 is standing at the controls flipping out and Billy runs to him,

"Alpha what is it?"

"I'm getting a reading. Aye yei yei yei yei. It's an inter-dimensional power surge caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon. It's shutting down all sources of energy within the Command Centre and throughout the morphing grid."

"So that's why?" I mutter. I wasn't stupid. I was my father's daughter…wait, my future father who knows theoretical physics, not Skull. Time travel was the idea that you would be traveling through dimensions before arriving back into your own but just in a different time. It would then make sense that the morphing grid would affect all Rangers in this time; future or not.

"So you mean we can't morph?" Jason asked frustrated.

"Not until the power surge ends."

"But Goldar's ripping the city apart," Zack exclaimed.

"There's nothing I can do," Alpha stated pushing some more buttons, "Oh no, now we've lost the computer too."

"If we can't morph, Goldar's gonna trash the world," Jason stated sadly. We wandered around with Alpha trying to fix the computer when Jason broke up the silence, "I can't believe we're stuck here."

"Man it just seems like things are going from bad to worse," Zack grumbles.

"I wish there was something I could do," Alpha states sadly.

"Hold on, I've got an idea," Billy begins, moving toward the computer, "Nikki could you give me a hand?"

"I guess, but I'm not sure what you want me to do," I tell him, shrugging. He starts muttering to himself about electrodes, handing me insulated wires and setting to work. I felt like we were playing doctor. He was the doctor and I was the nurse. I didn't mean the dirty version of doctor…for once.

"You can do it guys," Trini encouraged from over his shoulder.

"Yeah come on guys," Kim added. After about two or three minutes the computer seemed to come back up. It sparked as it did it, but it still managed to boot up.

"Hey," Billy stated surprised, "It worked."

"Wow," I said, thumping him on the shoulder, "You sure seemed sure of yourself." He simply smirked at me, "Well we should be able to morph now."

"Alpha keep looking for Zordon while we take care of Goldar," Jason stated, in charge.

* * *

><p>Between the six of us we were able to take pretty good care of the putties. That is until I noticed Scorpina on top of one of the buildings and decided to go after her and her stupid metal coconut bra. Once the rest of the putties were gone, the rest of the Rangers helped against Scorpina. I managed to get that sword away from her.<p>

"How dare you," she screamed, coming straight at me, I already had an idea of how to beat her from before. I was about to attack her when a giant Goldar foot separated us.

"So are you stupid power geeks ready to give up?" Rita asked curiously from on top of a building.

"Never," Jason screamed, he sounded a bit hoarse.

"Jason you are a fool," she taunted, riding some sort of bike thing.

"You're the fool if you think we'll ever surrender to you," Jason remarked back.

"Silence," Goldar grumbled out, before he tried to hit us with his sword. Of course he missed, it's like trying to beat ants with a pencil; it's harder than it looks. But we launched ourselves out of the way, rolling and shit like we were on fire.

"You can't win Rita," Jason shouted when we heard he laugh from above us.

"It's time now to complete my evil plan," she stated, "Goldar do it." I watched Goldar grab some bus. Why was he grabbing buses? That was Rita's evil plan?

"No they're civilians," Jason shouted angrily. He was right it was kind of a douche move. But then again Tommy was a douche and he was working with Rita too.

"Yes, I know. Actually their friends of yours. I believe you call them, Bulk and Skull," Goldar stated.

"What?" I screamed, more upset than I wanted to be, "You can't do this!"

"That's where your wrong little girl," Goldar responded, "I can do whatever I want and you can't do anything about it."

"Put 'em the fuck down Goldar," I shouted.

"Not until you surrender," he responded.

"Fine," I grumbled, "I surrender now put them down."

"What are you saying?" Zack questioned.

"Not just you," Goldar stated, "All of you." He didn't wait after that; he just kind of wandered away.

"Oh, no, we gotta save them," Jason demanded, I simply nodded. Suddenly we were teleporting. How was I supposed to save Dad and Uncle Bulk if I was getting teleported somewhere else? We looked up to see Scorpina and Rita standing on the cliff's edge, looking down at us.

"Well Rangers, what took you so long?" Rita questioned curiously.

"There she is up there with Scorpina."

"Why don't you come down here and…" Zack began.

"Wait," Kim questioned, "Where's the bus?" At least someone was worried about them.

"I'll help you," Rita states from the cliff, "It's over there." We look to see the bus near the edge of the cliff with Putties rocking it back and forth. It was like a tiny Puttie riot. Where were the police when you needed them? Oh, I guess we're kind of like the police aren't we?

"Man this is serious," Jason shouted.

"It's going over any second," Kim added.

"We gotta do something," Trini shouted.

"Look their almost over the edge," Kim exclaimed.

"Oh no," Trini says nervously.

"We gotta get up there," Jason states.

"I can handle it," I tell them transporting away in a cloud of silver dust.

"I want your mommy too," I hear Skull say as I transport in.

"That's dirty," I tell them.

"It's a Power Ranger," Bulk shouts, ignoring my remark.

"I've never seen a Silver one before," Skull questions.

"Do you guys wanna die or not?" I ask them curiously, and they nod…then shake their heads.

"No," they both whisper.

"Then come on," I tell them bringing them to stand beside me. I set the transporting beam to fit all three of us and we appear outside Bulk's house.

"How did you know where I live?" Bulk asked astounded.

"I'm a Power Ranger. Power Rangers are aliens," I stated. Apparently Ernie had told them that he had heard that the Power Rangers were aliens. That worked for me, "and as Rangers, we know everything. It's time for me to go." I reset the transporting beam size to ensure that they don't come back with me and go back to the Rangers still standing around nervously. I made it back just in time to see the bus go over the edge.

"It's all good," I say from behind them when I hear their breath hitch at the sight of the bus going over.

Suddenly we turned to see Scorpina grow into some giant Lizard looking thing, the rangers were going to have to call the Zords. I didn't have one, which made me a bit of a hindrance. "You work here with the Zords; I'm going to go help Alpha get in contact with Zordon," I told them.

They nodded, and I teleported away. I would just get stepped on if I stayed.

* * *

><p>"Try all you want robot, it'll be no good," I heard someone say as I teleported in. I turned around to see the Green Ranger incased in some yellowish lightning stuff.<p>

"Zordon, I'm losing you," Alpha stated to no one in particular.

"Zordon is lost, and soon the power rangers will be lost too," Tommy commented evily.

"Shut the hell up," I growled coming up right next to his face, "You're the one that's lost."

"Aye yei yei yei yei," Alpha shouted at the tube Zordon should be inside of, "Zordon, Zordon please come in."

"Aww what's the matter you little mechanical misfit. Can't you make anything work? Let me out and I'll do the same to you."

"You such a cunt," I snarl.

"You are truly evil Green Ranger; it's time to find out who's behind that mask," she says moving towards him. Wait, they didn't know it was Tommy, I thought it was obvious but maybe that was just because I saw him with those crazy green eyes. I wasn't sure if I should tell them or not…if it would change the future.

"Better luck next time tin head," I hear Tommy state with a laugh and before I can do anything, he disappeared.

"Wait how did you…oh Aye yei yei yei yei," Alpha shouts, distressed.

"Here let's see if I can do something," I say, talking off my helmet and interlinking a firewire cable from the helmet to the console. It began downloading the data from my helmet to the system configuration and searched through the known dimensions for Zordon's whereabouts. I set the helmet down and turned to Alpha 5, "It might take a while though."

"Oh thank you Nicole," Alpha stated curiously, "Hopefully it will work. In the mean time we need to figure out what to do about the Green Ranger."

* * *

><p>"The Power Rangers are history," Kim stated sadly once we met back up at the Command Centre.<p>

"It's over, Rita's won," Trini said defeated.

"Rangers we can't give up," Jason responded.

"Why shouldn't we," Kim spit back, "Zordon's gone, the Megazords have been destroyed; we're outmatched."

"Nikki?" Alpha asked me curiously, "What are the chances of bringing Zordon back online?"

"Actually their pretty good," I told the group, looking at the screen, "It seems that it's located some of his molecular structure already, it just needs to find the rest configure it and defragment it into something that we can see and hear. Once it's able to do that I should be able to lock in on it and store the information into the computer."

"Fasinating," Billy smirked, looking over my shoulder and into the screen.

"How is it that your Ranger suit is so advanced?" Zack asked curiously.

"Let me see," Billy said to me as he began playing with the controls, ignoring Zack and trying to change the subject.

"But that still doesn't help us with what we're going to do with Rita," Kim stated frustrated.

"Let's face it, she won," Trini commented.

"But isn't the smallest chance of a victory enough to keep us fighting, Jason inspired, "The world needs us Rangers."

"Let's face it, the Green Ranger was Rita's trump card, she played it," Zack stated, "She won."

"No Rangers, I cannot accept that," Alpha stated, "Zordon would not accept that."

"But Zordon's not here," Trini said, stating the obvious.

"Hey what's going on?" Zack shouted as the computer began to beep, he turned to me, "Has the computer found Zordon?"

"Nope," I replied, looking into the monitor, "It looks like it found out something about the Green Ranger."

"When the Green Ranger was caught in the force field, the computer locked onto his interspatial bio-vibrations. It's been running them through the system, trying to make a match."

"You mean the computer knows Green Ranger's Identity," Billy interpreted. Too bad I already knew.

"Exactly," Alpha replied.

"A program to show us who he is on the viewing globe," Billy shouted pointing to it.

"Finally some answers," Trini stated thankfully.

"It's coming together," Billy told us, but I could already make out who it was, even if it was like 100 pixel quality.

"Ahh man," Zack stated, first to figure it out.

"No way," replied Jason.

Trini turned to her friend, "Kimberly look."

"I can't believe it…Tommy," Kimberly stuttered out.

(pt5)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Tommy's the Green Ranger," Kimberly stated shocked, "It's gotta be a mistake."<p>

"It's not," I replied, hovering over the monitor looking for Zordon.

"You knew," Jason shouted angrily at me.

Yeah, so what?" I shouted back, he was the bad guy and I was under attack.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zack was shouting too.

"I honestly thought that you guys already knew," I supplied.

"How long have you known?" Billy asked curiously.

"Since…" I mumbled, trailing off and gripping my arm.

"Since he burned you with his power coin?" Jason supplied for me.

"Wait he burned you with his power coin?" Billy asked concerned, coming toward me.

"I'm fine," I growled out, turning away from them and going back to the computer.

"Well what are we going to do?" Trini asked confused by the whole situation.

"How could Tommy do this to us?" Zack sputtered out.

"Rita must have cast a spell over Tommy and is controlling his mind," Alpha stated, half defending him.

"You see Rangers, we can't give up," Jason stated, now finding encouragement, "We have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy."

"Can we save him after I kick his ass," I asked curiously, earning me a frown from Kimberly. It then went silent for a little while. I think the Rangers were still leaning toward giving up. Out of nowhere I suddenly heard Alpha shout,

"Oh Rita will rule the world, she'll enslave mankind, she'll destroy the Command Centre again."

"Okay Alpha, you've made your point," Zack stated, trying to calm the irate robot.

"Then you'll reconsider," Alpha stated with what I could tell was a hint of superiority.

"Alright," Jason stated, "Let's do it. We have to find Tommy and break Rita's spell. Let's split up and look for him."

"What if he's at Rita's palace?" Kim asked curiously.

"Then we wade him out," Billy responded, "He'll show up sooner or later."

"What about Zordon?" Trini asked.

"Well I can't fight without my helmet," I told the group, "I'll stay here and keep looking for Zordon, I won't do much good otherwise. Besides if you guys are busy trying to save Tommy, it probably isn't a good idea to let me near him. I might rip him a new one."

"Well then you two keep working on that," Jason agreed, "As for the rest of us; we'll find Tommy."

* * *

><p>I was watching the Rangers fight the new Godzilla Zord of Tommy's when the alert rang that it had found, defragmented, and unscrambled Zordon's bytes.<p>

"Alpha 5, well done," the voice of Zordon suddenly said as his giant head began to form in the cylinder, "You have re-established our computer link-up."

"Skype service back online," I comment, as it's the only thing that sounds similar to this situation.

"Zordon it's you, your back," Alpha shouts excited.

"Yes Alpha, get them to their Zords immediately," Zordon states, before turning to me, "Hello Nicole, thank you for your assistance with the Rangers."

"You know me?" I question curiously.

"You must remember that I am from another dimension where there is no realm of time. I know all of you and your friends from your time as I am the same me then as I am now."

"That thought boggles my mind," I told him.

"Their Zords have been taken away; the Green Ranger's on the rampage," Alpha shouts, apparently trying to get a word in edge-wise.

"By destroying his sword of darkness, they will break Rita's evil spell," Zordon tells me.

* * *

><p>I arrive just as Jason is injured by that damn sword, but I come, in the form of Rita.<p>

"My empress," Tommy states bowing.

"Green Ranger," I state both disgusted and intrigued by the strange voice coming out of my mouth, "We will save the Red Ranger for later, as a mouse to play with."

"Yes empress, a wonderful idea," Tommy agrees and I smirk; too easy.

"That isn't your empress," Rita shouts a few feet away; okay maybe not so easy.

"That woman is an imposter," I shout pointing at her accusingly. I see Tommy look back and forth in confusion.

"No you idiot, that woman is an imposter," she shouts.

"Don't let her trick you."

"Green Ranger, you will listen to me."

"I don't know which is which," he shouts desperately, I see Jason is just as confused, but he knows that one of them must be me so he doesn't dare fight either.

"Don't let the Rangers fool you, I am the real Rita."

"She's lying Tommy, don't listen to that woman. She doesn't even look like me."

"That woman's voice sounds like gravel in a coal mine."

"If you're not going to destroy her then I will."

Jason watches as the Sword of Darkness is plucked by one Rita from Tommy's hand and fired upon the other one. The Rita isn't affected by it, meaning that she is the real one, but before anything can come of it, the Rita holding the sword (Nikki) fires a plasma blast at it and it falls into two pieces at her feet; the force of using the power causing her to lose the hologram of Rita.

I smirk; I totally won that ridiculous fight. The rangers come running to the sides of Jason and me. We turn to each other and I unmorphed. It was weird, voluntarily unmorphing in front of someone.

"You destroyed the power sword, Rita's spell is broken," Zack shouts excited.

Jason runs to Tommy, "Are you okay Tommy?"

"What's happening to me?" Tommy asks completely confused.

"You're no longer under Rita's power."

"My head's spinning," Tommy stated; Jason had to help him up and everything.

"It'll be okay man," Jason tells him.

"What have I done?" Tommy asked states regretfully.

"What you did you did under Rita's influence," Jason tells him, attempting to make him feel better.

"You own the power now," Jason tells him, "Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."

"After everything that's happened," Tommy asks confused. A part of me couldn't help but agree.

"Tommy we need you," Jason states desperately, "It's where you belong."

"Will you join us Tommy," Jason asked. Tommy got some dork ass smirk on his face and shook hands with Tommy, "Alright then. It's morphin' time."

"We're ready to morph into action," Jason shouted.

"Seven working together to fight evil," Tommy shouted.

"To stop Rita," Zack added.

"And all her menacing monsters," Billy stated.

"From destroying our planet Earth," Trini stated.

"And ruling the universe with evil," Kim contributed.

"No," I say, causing them all to look at me, "I am not contributing to the stupidity."

I heard them laugh and I smirked under my helmet.

The rangers combined the Zords of Blue, Yellow, and Black with the Dragonzord to create some new Megazord thing. It sucks being left out of all the Megazord set-ups.

* * *

><p>"We missed you Zordon," Jason said smiling.<p>

"Yeah, it was pretty low without you," Zack agreed.

"The fact remains that even as you faced your greatest danger, with all the odds stacked against you, you carried on like true superheroes, and persevered," Zordon told them.

"We really owe a lot to Nikki and Alpha," Trini stated happily.

"The two of you displayed exemplarily leadership abilities in my absence. I am very proud of you. And now I welcome our newest Ranger. Now that you are a true Power Ranger Tommy you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain; second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you; and finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a power ranger."

"You can count on me Zordon, 100%," Tommy agreed.

"Here, we made you a communicator," Billy told him, handing him the watch thing.

"Thanks man," Tommy replied.

"You're one of us now man," Jason told him, "Welcome aboard."

"What about Nikki," Kim asked suddenly.

"What about Nikki?" I questioned her back.

"Well, shouldn't she be inducted into the Power Rangers too," Trini stating, apparently she had the same thought as Kim.

"Where Nicole comes from, I have already inducted her," Zordon told the group. I looked to Billy and he smiled back nodding approval. Of what I wasn't sure, "She already knows what it takes and has trained for this for many years."

"What does that mean?" Zack asked curiously.

"Let's talk to Tommy more," I stammer out, trying to get the conversation away from me.

"A new chapter has begun rangers," Zordon stated, saving my ass, "Let the power protect you."

* * *

><p>I arrived home pretty late that night and snuck quietly back to my room, to find Skull sitting on my bed. For a second I forgot where I was; he was in his pajamas, in the dark, with a scowl on his face. He stood up as I came in. "Where have you been?" he asked in a super deep and angry voice.<p>

I heard myself stutter, like I had when I'd come home late from a Ranger battle before Dad knew what was going on, "I…I was…"

"I was worried that giant monster got you," he shouted, running up and giving me a big hug, "Bulky and I couldn't find you anywhere. We were really worried."

"You were?"

"Yeah, you're like family, I'd be really upset if something happened to you," he told me.

"I am family," I smirked.

"You know what I mean," he stated, squeezing me really tightly before letting me go and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Its 3:45 in the morning on a school night and your safe," he responded, "I'm going to bed."


	11. The Trouble with Shellshock

The Rangers asked me to play Basketball with them and even though I found it kinda lame I went anyway. It wasn't really to play basketball, apparently it was just to watch Jason and Zack battle it out. Tommy stood under the hoop with Trini, Kim, Billy, and I sitting on a picnic table on the sidelines. Bored, I pulled out my blackberry to examine it. I hadn't touched it since I'd gone back in time and it'd been dead for weeks. The first thing I noticed was that I had 16 new voicemails. I called my voicemail and put the phone to my ear. Billy turned to look at me but immediately turned away; he didn't want to draw any attention to me. Sometimes I thought he was more worried about me being found out that I was.

Call from **Dad** on Monday at 9:47 am

**Yeah Nik this is Dad, I just got a call from the school saying that you and Spike didn't show up. I'm really worried. That isn't like you, I texted the other rangers and they hadn't heard from you. Give me a call back. Love ya.**

Call from **Uncle Bulk** on Monday at 11:23 am

**Hey Nikki, it's Bulk, I was just calling to see what was going on. Spike was supposed to meet me in the park this morning but he didn't show up. I called him but he didn't answer, I was hoping you knew. Call me back.**

Call from **Mom** on Monday at 5:53 pm

**Nicole, it's your mother. I contacted Zordon and Alpha 11 but they can't locate you. I'm really worried you were captured by Ulka. Call me back. If I don't hear from you by the end of the week, I'm gonna be contacting the retired rangers to help. Call me.**

Call from **Jenna** on Monday at 8:46 pm

**Bitch. Jenna here. I'm calling cus' you never came to school and you never came by tonight. I thought your parents said you could stay the week. Call back before I beat your Silver butt.**

Call from **Oliver Sensai** on Tuesday at 3:27 pm

**This is Tommy down at Sun…you know who I am. I was wondering where you were? It isn't like you to not show up for class. You were supposed to be demonstrating today. Call me back**

Call from **Dad** on Tuesday at 8:39 pm

**Nicole, call me NOW**

Call from **Mom** on Tuesday at 11:43 pm

**Nicole this is serious**

Call from **Tommy** on Wednesday at 1:28 pm

**I just saw the news, the Rangers were fighting a monster and you weren't there. I'm starting to get really worried. Call me.**

Call from **Uncle Bulk** on Wednesday at 3:52 pm

**Where are you?**

Call from **Dad** on Wednesday at 4:31 pm

**Nikki are you okay?**

And they just went on and on and on. I couldn't believe my phone still worked. I dialed my home number and called it but the operator said that I was out of a designated service area. I had no bars even though I had 4 bars here in my time. It must have something to do with being back in time… I figured I'd leave my phone on and hope that a call got through.

"Billy," I asked curiously.

"Hmm," he replied, still keeping one eye on the game.

"My parents have been leaving me voicemails but they only span about four days… do you think time works differently there than it does here."

"No," Billy answered, giving me a look like I'm stupid, "It's my best guess that the time you get sent back to won't be the instant you left nor be the same number of days you were here. It'll probably be some time in between. The most likely thing would be that since you will be going back to a faction of the time spent here, that you are getting the phone calls consistent with such an occurrence."

"I get it," I tell him, "Thanks."

"Are they worried?" he asks sadly.

"Like crazy."

"But you can't call them back?"

"I doesn't seem to let me… I'm just hoping that if they call again it will let me pick it up and not go straight to voicemail. If it does go straight though I won't have the heart to listen to it."

"I understand," he replies putting an arm around me, "Don't worry…I'm sure you'll get home."

"Thanks," I respond. I put the phone away so that I don't have to think about it anymore when I see Tommy playing Basketball now. I should try to enjoy myself, even if I don't want to.

I watch the ball roll off onto the grass and noticed Putties appear beside it. One even has the gall to pick it up. Tommy tells us to spread out and we go after a set each. We only get them about halfway when they vanish, apparently we got them.

Tommy heads off saying that he's got karate practice and we all decide to get a hotdog. YUM. Trini, Billy, and I head over to the stand to pick them out.

"Games over wimp boys," I hear Bulk shout behind me. I didn't even know they were around here. They probably didn't know I was either, "This is our space."

"Yeah," Jason replies, "Well it's our space too and that is our ball."

"Ohh, your ball," Bulk says, "And his mommy says we can't play with it."

"Aww," they say together.

"You guys are like so funny," Kim mocks annoyed, "Why don't you just go back to the circus you came from?" She goes for the ball, but he pulls it just out of her reach.

"Hey Bulk," Skull asks, "Circus really in town?"

"That was an insult, bubble brain," Bulk grumbles, "And now you'll pay for it." He grabs Kim and spins her around, back to front.

"Are we having a dance?" I ask curiously, Billy and Trini still at the cart looking on.

"Ahhh Nik," Bulk smiles, "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good," I answer, he still has Kim struggling. I see her look to me for help, "Wanna hotdog?"

"Sure," Skull smiles. I hand them each one, and Bulk releases Kim to grab his, "Where were you headed?"

"Just to people watch. Looking for losers to make fun of."

"Oh are we going to hang out at a Walmart?" I asked waiting for a laugh, it didn't come. Apparently it was a future reference.

"What?" Bulk asked curiously.

"Nevermind," I answered, turning to the Rangers, "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, later," they respond.

* * *

><p>Jason told me that there was an emergency and that I needed to get to the Command Centre right away. When I got there I found Jason and three frozen rangers. That I wasn't expecting.<p>

"Zordon, they haven't moved since you teleported us here," Jason complained.

"Aiye yei yei yei yei," Alpha stated, running around them, "I was afraid of this, Shellshock used his stop light freeze ray on them."

"Shellshock?" I asked confused, "Who's that?"

"It's the monster that attacked us after you left with Bulk and Skull," Jason said in an angry tone, an angry tone I didn't care for.

"Excuse me, are you yelling at me for not being there?" I demanded angrily.

"That's not what I said," he growled out.

"You didn't say it, but that doesn't mean you didn't think it," I snarled.

"So, what…maybe I did. If you'd been there it might've turned out different, but instead you left with Bulk and Skull. Where are your allegiances?"

"Don't even fuckin' start with me, it might've turned out different, you're right, I might have been frozen too and then you'd only have two rangers instead of three. And allegiances, they're to Bulk and Skull because they aren't random dochebags. They treat me like an equal. They don't yell at me like some power hungry bitch."

"Enough," Zordon bellows, causing us both to shut our mouths.

"No it's fine, let's pretend I was there. I'd be of no use then and I guess I'm of no use now," I say teleporting away.

"Aiye yei yei yei yei," I hear Alpha sputter as I disappear.

* * *

><p>I walk into the Youth Centre and find Tommy sparring with himself.<p>

"Hey," he states, setting the wooden stick to the ground and coming up to me, "You have some glitter in your hair."

"Oh well," I reply, beginning to walk away from him.

"What's wrong," he asks grabbing my arm. I flip him over my shoulder on instinct even before I realize what I'm doing.

"I'm sorry," I say, reaching down to give him a hand up.

"It's okay," he replies, "I forgot that I burned you there. I completely understand."

"Thanks," I answer.

"You never did tell me what's wrong?" he asks as we head toward the counter and I order a Pepsi, he just gets water.

"It's just Jason," I respond.

"A lover's quarrel?" he asks with a smile, I don't know if he's trying to lighten the mood or not but he isn't.

"As if," I respond, "No, he was yelling at me for not being there today."

"For what?" he asks confused.

"The monster attack. Billy, Zack and Kimberly are all frozen," I tell him. I watch his eyes grow wide.

"Kimberly's frozen?"

"…and Zack and Billy; and Trini's can't stop moving. He says I should've been there."

"Don't worry about it; he's just upset because he's worried."

"That's not an excuse to be an asshole," I grumble out.

"I know but just try to understand," he states.

"Yeah I know, I know," I mumble. We stop for a second hearing out communicator's go off. It's Jason.

"I need you guys help," he states and part of me wants to ignore it but I can't…I am a Power Ranger.

"We're on our way."

Tommy and I arrived to the top of a building and Tommy called his Dragonzord with his flute sword. I just stand there because I DON'T HAVE A MEGAZORD.

Trini arrived not long after the Megazords freezes and freed them, all of them I presume. It didn't take much after that to finish it off.

After everything was settled, Jason came up to me looking all nervous, "Look I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"Don't worry about it, I've already forgotten. Just don't do it again."

"No problem," he responded with a smile.

"Hey," Billy called out, "We're going back to the Basketball court to play some more Basketball; you wanna come?"

"I'll pass this time Billy," I told him, "I gotta do some more research on Ulka's Time Warp monster."

"Who?" Billy asked curiously.

"I never told you? Ulka is like my future version of Rita, and it was her monster Time Warp that sent me and Spike back in time."

"You and Spike?"

"I think Spike got sent to a different time…at least I'm hoping that's all."

"Alright, I understand," Billy smirked, patting me on the shoulder, "I hope you find something."

"Thanks," I smile, "I'll talk to ya later."

"Yup later."


	12. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

"Come on sign the petition," Trini begged loudly in the main hall, "Please help us save the beloved spirit statue."

"Yeah, come on; help us preserve our cities history," Billy added, "Save our statue."

"What's the big deal?" Bulk questioned loudly, Skull and I a little ways behind him. We couldn't help but agree. It wasn't even a good statue, "It's a pile of old concrete."

"The big deal is that the city council wants to tear it down," Trini told him, "and put in a BBQ pit."

"Good," Bulk smiled, "Maybe we'll get some decent chicken and ribs."

"Yeah, Skull added, "Some decent chicken and ribs."

"Mmmm," I stated, my eyes half closing, "Chicken and Ribs."

"You too?" Billy stated, shaking his head.

"What, I don't remember that statue, it must not survive," I shrugged.

Billy shook his head at me, "Well it should."

"Everyone's forgotten why the statue was put up in the first place," Trini soap boxed.

"Right, according to the legend…" Billy began, but I stopped listening and wandered away to class, I really didn't care, it didn't exist in my time, well neither did a BBQ pit but that was beside the point.

"See you later guys," I told the two and they smirked.

"Okay bye," Bulk waved.

* * *

><p>Bulk and Skull were late to class, they told me that they'd gotten in trouble because they released a bunch of bugs; I didn't know what they were talking about but I was glad that I didn't. They told me that they had detention after school so we weren't going to be able to hang out until after.<p>

"Its fine," I told them, "I can take care of myself." We wandered down the hall between classes, because even if they didn't carry books from one class to the next…I still did.

"Oh look," Bulk shouted, causing me to look up from my feet, "The geeks have a new mascot." I noticed the mouse in Billy's hand and almost screamed in excitement. I love mice, I just don't like feeding them to Spike's snake, ridiculous thing.

"Hahaha, a new mascot," Skull added, laughing.

"Well, he's smarter than some humanoids I know," Zack remarked sarcastically, clearly indicating Bulk and Skull and I was half tempted to think he was indicating me too.

"Hey," Skull yelled angrily, "You can't talk about Bulk like that." Bulk elbowed him annoyed.

"All I know is that he," Zack stated indicating the mouse, "Never failed an IQ test."

"Oh yeah?" Bulk responded, grabbing Trini's notebook, "Well let's see if he can handle an obstacle course." He threw the notebook at Billy and the mouse fell out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Jack no," Billy shouted looking down to see the mouse scurry. I look down to see the mouse shoot up Skull's pant leg and smirk.

"What's this?" Skull asked, wiggling around like crazy before jumping into Bulk's arms. Billy came up and I pulled the mouse from Skull's jacket hood, handing it to him.

"That was very brave of you Jack," Billy stated to the mouse.

"Nice catch Bulk," Kim stated with a smirk before they meandered away and Bulk dropped Skull to the ground.

"Don't mess with people's mice," I tell them, heading off to class and leaving them behind.

* * *

><p>"Why am I helping to do this?" I questioned curiously as we made it farther into the forest.<p>

"This place is excellent; it's perfect for acquiring insects; and you're nice," Billy exclaimed wearing some really ugly old lady straw hat thing; but that wasn't nice.

"Yeah sure," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey where are Tommy and Zack?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well Tommy's gonna catch up with us later after karate practice and you know how Zack is around bugs," Trini explained.

"Especially spiders," Jason added.

"Come on he has a hip-hop kido class to teach," Trini defended.

"I think that might be more embarrassing that the bug and spider thing," I reply.

"Well it looks like there's enough bugs around here," Jason states, swatting at some mosquitoes.

"Let's get to work," Billy states. We wander out and all catch a bunch with some peach colored nets.

Kimberly calls Billy over to look at something that she's found when the Putties come flying out of nowhere. There was one for each of us it seemed and we went with it, each defeating the one that came for us.

"Everyone okay," Kim asked breathing heavy. We all nodded.

"What was that all about?" Trini asked bewildered.

"I don't know," Jason answered, "But you can be sure that Rita's up to no good." But we continued to collect them.

"Ahhh," I shouted, jumping a bit.

"What is it?" Billy asked alarmed.

"My watch," I responded embarrassed, "It's letting me know that one of Rita's monsters is on the loose." Billy nodded but then Zordon alerted Jason that there was a monster attacking Zack and we all Morphed and transported there to find Zack fighting Goldar and some giant Tick…at least it looked like a Tick.

It got us as soon as we arrived but right after it knocked us down Rita supersized it and the Rangers had to make the Megazord. I think it was Rita trying to leave me out on purpose. Stupid giant Tick. Then it shot out a giant spider web and realized that it was probably supposed to be a giant Spider. It looked like a Tick but whatever. In no time the Megazord fell and not long after I saw Tommy's Dragonzord come to assist, with Tommy coming to stand beside me. I wish my Stegzord was hanging out here somewhere so that I wasn't always left out, I felt like a lame ass bitch for not helping.

* * *

><p>I got to school late the next day, I'd thought that I'd pinpointed where Time Warp was but wrong. I was two hours late but I wasn't really worried, I didn't have a social security card, a house, a job, or an actual family…I couldn't get a legitimate job or go to college, I only went to school to keep up appearances.<p>

"Once the monster was destroyed, the statue reappeared unharmed," Trini informed us all as I happened to meet up with them before Bulk and Skull.

"So what?" I responded and she glared.

"That's terrific," Billy responded, ignoring my comment, probably on purpose.

"Hey guys guess what," Trini shouts excited to Kim, Zack, Jason, and Tommy as they walk by the staircase, "The City Council decided not to tear down the statue." Everyone seemed to start cheering, even random mom jean wearers.

"That is so great," Kim commented without a hint of sarcasm, "What brought on the flipflop?" What the fuck did she just say?

"They couldn't believe how many signatures we got on the petition," Trini told them, "They declared it an historical monument."

"Hey Zack," Tommy asked curiously, "Did this experience help get over your fear of spiders?"

"Oh absolutely man I can positively say, that is one problem I have overcome," Zack replies.

"Good, man, that's really good," Tommy responds, and I assume that something is up his sleeve, at least I hope that he does, otherwise it's a missed opportunity from my mentor, "Because there's a really big one right now on your left shoulder."

I look to see a fake tarantula sitting on his shoulder where Tommy's hand had been. Good for Oliver sensai. Zack turns to see it and starts screaming. Spinning around in that 'Coming to America' outfit.

"Its rubber dude," Tommy states, grabbing it off his shoulder and showing it to him, all six of us laughing like crazy. Tommy remarks sarcastically, "It's a good thing you overcame your fear of spiders."


	13. The Spit Flower

**So someone asked for how Nikki became a Ranger and even though I wasn't planning on putting it up until after the Green Candle, I figured I might as well put it up now. I had to do a bit of editing so it wouldn't give too much of the story away but I think it gives a taste of what's to come without ruining the whole story. There will be other supplement chapters that go up eventually but they might not be right away. Just a chapter or two before they are necessary to give some time to get it read before the lack of it makes a chapter confusing. It's under Nicole Skullovich-Silver Ranger.**

* * *

><p>"Uhh," I grumble, rolling my eyes as Bulk, Skull and I cut through the Youth Centre to get to town when I hear them, Kim and Tommy flirting together.<p>

"What?" Bulk asked curiously.

"Kim and Tommy are in the juice bar flirting," I state continuing to walk past.

"So what?" Skull asks curiously.

"Nothing really," I answer, I don't want to seem jealous, like I like Tommy or anything because that is definitely not the case, "I just don't think their good together." I try to think of someone completely different from me and Kim, "I think he needs someone Blonde, someone who isn't very strong, you know…a damsel in distress."

"Well I don't really see why you care but we can interrupt them if you want?" Bulk responds, and I can't help but look at him surprised.

"You don't have to," I tell him, "It isn't that big of a deal."

"I know," Bulk answers, "But we do enjoy annoying them."

"If you want I guess," I say, "But I can't help. I'm supposed to be her friend."

"Whatever," Skull replies already following Bulk into the room. I dodge to the other side of the room so that when Bulk and Skull come back to go downtown, I don't have to worry about being seen crossing the open area between the doors.

"Ohh, so what do we have here?" I heard Bulk question from my hiding spot.

"What are you guys going here?" Kim questions, clearly annoyed; I'm glad I didn't show myself. I don't need to get in her poor graces.

"Oh," Bulk shouts moving toward, "Oh look. It's a cute little model float."

"Ah ha," Skull laughs, and I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing too. Then Skull takes to baby talk, "it's a cute widdle model fwoat." Bulk looks back at him and he shuts his mouth. Bulk sniffs it and steps back. I know what coming.

"Nice…" Bulk starts before sniffing, the way you do before a sneeze.

"Flowers," Skull supplies as he continues to sniff before finally sneezing all over Skull. That's fuckin' nasty.

"Eww, gross," Kim responds, wrinkling her nose. I tried not to laugh too hard as Skull tried taking the lapel of his jacket to wipe Bulk's snot off his face while Bulk used Skull's other lapel to blow his nose.

"Flowers," Bulk sneezed again. The two began bouncing toward me and I wandered with them toward the back doors.

"Let's go to the dry cleaners on the way to the arcade 'kay guys," I asked.

"Yeah, let's," Skull responded, grossed out.

* * *

><p>I didn't notice the alert when it went off. I was playing one of those shooting games and with all the people in the arcade on a Saturday afternoon I didn't even feel it vibrate. When we finally left in the afternoon I was finding hundreds of flowers on the ground. I tried to avoid them like cracks on the sidewalk while Bulk and Skull would jump on them. It wasn't until they threw one at me that I realized that they were from Rita. It latched onto me and bit me and I started to feel tired…really tired.<p>

"Don't let them bite you," I shouted. They rammed themselves into trees to get them off and it seemed to work, however it was too late for me and I felt myself hit the ground. As the light was starting to go off I heard them scream and I knew they'd been bitten too. Damn.

* * *

><p>Once the monster was gone the three of us woke up still in the park. What a ridiculous monster.<p>

I went to meet the Rangers at the Juice Bar like Trini had asked and arrived just in time for the parade to start. I hate parades, maybe I should have come up with something to do, but being in the juice bar and watching the parade was better than what Bulk and Skull were doing; actually being at the parade. They were trying to get the free candy that they were throwing to the kids. I walked in to see the marching band on the TV.

"I just love parades, don't you Jason?" Ernie stated as I came between Billy and Trini to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, I wish we could've gotten Kimberly to go down there in person," Jason remarked.

"Why are you using binoculars on the TV screen…a pixel is a pixel is a pixel," I tell him, patting him on the shoulder like he's an idiot.

"It's still analog, it isn't digital," he states looking at me, before going back the binoculars.

"It's not digital," I mock, grabbing more popcorn.

"I don't understand the binoculars either Billy," Ernie stated, agreeing with me.

"They make me feel like I'm there," he replies.

"Dork," I joke, dropping a piece of popcorn down the front of his overalls. He smiles at me, grabs it, and eats it. Grinning like an idiot.

"Hi guys," I hear Kimberly say coming into the room with Tommy. I scoff and quickly look to Billy for an elbow in the ribs but he's too engrossed in the TV to notice. He pulls the binoculars away for a drink and notices them, looking at me to see me blatantly glaring at them and I hear him sigh. I look at the TV trying to pretend that I care about the parade.

"I thought I said I didn't wanna watch the parade," Kim says annoyed, like we're her slaves that fufill her every desire.

"Well some of us wanna watch it," I say back with the same attitude.

"You do?" Zack asks, knowing full well that I thought parades were stupid.

"I didn't say I did I was just saying that some of us do." Zack and Jason roll their eyes, turning back to Kim.

"But you have to watch it," Tommy tells her with some shit eating grin on his face. Suddenly they showed the float that Kim designed and she was suddenly a little more appeased. God, am I a bitch about my mom or what?

"Is that my float," Kim asks, pointing to the TV in disbelief.

"Surprise," everyone shouts excited. My half-hearted surprise echoing a few seconds behind theirs; I didn't know it was some retarded surprise.

"Tommy put it back together in time," Trini told her. I hadn't known that it'd gotten destroyed. I wasn't a very good member of the group. Why did they invite me in the first place?

"Thank you Tommy," she said hugging him.

"Get a room," I shouted in a deep voice. They ignored me…as usual. It was working as I had hoped… okay I thought of this strategy after it was already started but it did make sense. If I can get them to ignore a large percentage of what I say then when I say something major like, 'Mom' to Kim or 'Dad' to Skull or something about the future they won't even hear it. We'll see if it works but I hope so.

"Hey babe," Skull stated coming in with open arms, "How about a hug with me too."

"Hey why don't you guys just buzz off," Tommy said standing.

"I thought you guys were going to the parade to steal candy," I mentioned, standing from behind Billy.

"We were but after we pushed some stupid kid down some cop dragged us out and told us not to come back," Bulk stated.

"I'm sorry guys," I told them, they had really been looking forward to it, "Do you want me to buy you candy?"

"Yes," Skull answered with pouty lips, Bulk following not even a second later.

"You're going to buy them candy?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…so," I replied. Grabbing my leather jacket and leading the way out the two following behind me.


	14. Gung Ho

**Here's another chapter...bluhhhh, it's weird how much I'm writing but whatever...oh and for the person who had asked a while ago about Tommy or Zack finding out...one does...just not for a while, you can think about which one and when if you'd like :)**

* * *

><p>Team Ninja Finals this Saturday," I read, turning to look to the home plate banner from where I stood between Zack and Billy, "Gay."<p>

"It isn't 'Gay'," Zack sighed, the way he said it clearly made me realize that he thought I meant homosexual gay and not stupid gay. I have a lot of homosexual friends…their homosexual; I also have a lot of stupid friends…their gay. The team ninja finals were gay.

"They don't even look like their ninjas," I stated, "They look like boxers."

"It's just what their calling it," Zack lectured, "Besides they need the boxing equipment so they don't hurt each other sparring.

"Whatever," I sighed, leaning on Billy. He didn't bother to look up, I knew how he was around Trini and I liked making him uncomfortable when she was nearby but it never seemed to work so now it was just habit to lean on him, "What are you working on?"

"A training regimen," he replied, looking up at me before looking back at the screen.

"What OS is that running," I asked him, "Windows ancient."

"Windows 3.0," he replied, concentrating on completing the regimen.

"Oh my god," I told him, hitching my breath, "I think my brain just exploded from the terrible graphics."

"Well that's what happens when you go back in time," Billy replied quietly, "Graphics are different. I'll have you know that this is pretty high tech."

"It has a floppy drive," I reply flatly.

"Hey hey," I hear Zack shout standing and Billy and I both look up from the lame computer to see Tommy and Jason arguing, nice, "You got a lot more work to do before the team ninja finals."

"Yeah," Billy added, "This computer aided training program I created will have you guys in shape in no time…if you'd learn to cooperate."

"Guys, thanks for managing us but...I gotta lock on this team ninja thing," Jason informs them and I roll my eyes. "Check this out," he states thumping Tommy to show off some moves. They do a little battle but they come out in a tie. Zack stands and hovers over them,

"Guys, this is supposed to be a team competition." The two look at each other, "Team." Next they start fighting with those giant Q-tip sticks… I know the real name for them…Tommy told me 100 times but I enjoy calling them Q-tip sticks and the real Tommy's not here…my Karate and Judo instructor Tommy. Then they move on to Kendo.

"Hey how's it going?" I hear Kimberly ask as her and Trini come up behind us.

"Well they're having a little trouble developing their teamwork," Billy responded.

"Now you two have to learn how to gung ho," Trini told them.

"What?" Tommy and I asked spontaneously.

"You know, gung ho. It's Chinese for working together," Trini told us, "You two need to learn to work together if you wanna win the Team Ninja Finals."

"Hey, are you guys gonna wear red and green ninja outfits?" I ask them, "Like Christmas Ninjas? Maybe that will help get your team spirit."

"I don't think that's gonna help," Jason replied, patting me on the shoulder before moving to his water bottle.

"What's going on with you and Jason?" Billy asked curiously.

"Nothing," I scoffed, leaving to find Bulk and Skull.

* * *

><p>I finally found them in the park with two guys in black outfits, "What's this?"<p>

"Our Ninjas for the Team Ninja Finals," Bulk stated in that really ugly outfit.

"Take that stupid dollar sign necklace off," I told him, breaking the cheap clasp as I tore it from around his neck, "It looks like something MC Hammer would wear. The Ninjas came toward me like they were going to attack but Skull stopped them,

"She's one of us."

"One of us, one of us, gooble gobble gooble gobble, one of us."

"What's that from?" Skull asked curiously.

"I don't know… some old black and white movie but I remember it from a really old season of South Park. Season five...seven."

"Well, I guess you guys are dismissed for the day," Bulk told the Ninjas. They were about to bow to the boys when I stopped them.

"Actually, before you go, I was wondering if I could fight you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bulk warned.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that," Skull mirrored.

"Two on one," I told them, ignoring Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, neither of us are helping you fight one of them," Bulk shouted out quickly.

"No," I correct, "Me against them two."

"Are you crazy," Bulk spouted out astonished.

Skull adding, "Yeah, are you crazy?"

"My parents tell me I am," I respond, hopping down into a defensive stance before motioning them to advance.

I receive the call from Zordon moments after I get them both to the ground. I'm winded, as they were better than I expected but I wasn't too tired, I could always fight Putties. I waved goodbye to the guys who were hovering over their battered soldiers and didn't seem to notice me leave. I smiled, people tend to underestimate me.

It was a short walk to where the putties were but the boys had already arrived to help. Billy was hovering over Trini, apparently protecting her. If she was the Yellow Ranger, couldn't she protect herself? I didn't say anything, just helped them fight. I was already tired from the ninjas and I could feel myself loosing energy every second. It seemed I wasn't the only one as the Rangers shouted that they needed to regroup at the Command Centre, I couldn't help but agree.

"Zordon, we've never had that much trouble with Putties before," Jason informed the magic man in the tube.

"Yeah, I mean what is the deal with those clay heads," Zack added, punching his own hand.

"They're not ordinary putties Power Rangers, their Rita's new Super Putties given to her by her younger sister Ulka."

"Fuck me up the ass," I growled out, punching the computer. The other Rangers jumped back at my language but I didn't care. I was pissed. How did it not alert me that Ulka had stopped bye. No one wanted to touch my comment with a ten foot pole as Zordon added,

"Behold the viewing globe. They're made from the Super Putty Ulka had given here and are nearly indestructible."

"Is Ulka still around?" I asked angrily.

"No," Zordon responded, "It seems she has gone back."

"Crap."

"Uh oh, the Super Putties are attacking a factory," Alpha exclaimed, playing with a joystick; Zordon's joystick perhaps?

"Jason, Tommy; I am sending you on a quest to get the weapons needed to defeat this new menace," Zordon told us.

"What about us?" Kim asked curiously.

"The rest of you must keep the Super Putties at bay," Zordon answered.

"Right," Kim and Trini responded.

"Joy," I deadpanned.

"Hold off those Super Putties as long as you can," Jason told us with a serious tone. No we weren't planning on that, we were just going to fight them for five minutes, then maybe get some pie.

"Got it," Trini answered. Fighting Putties is fighting Putties; can I really say anymore. I had techno music playing in my helmet just because I could… it was nice to be able to sync my I-tunes playlist into my suit.

* * *

><p>After the Ulka's Putties were defeated we went to the Ninja Finals; I had mixed feelings on the whole affair.<p>

"Alright now you guys remember…concentrate," Zack told them seriously as we went into the room, "We can do this man we can do this. We just gotta remember…work together."

"Hi losers," Bulk stated; the two Ninjas and Skull beside him.

"Yeah, losers," Skull answered. I noticed the two Ninjas back away from me.

"Who are you rooting for?" Bulk asked me, "Them or us?"

"It's too bad I can't sign up, maybe go for round two with the Ninjas."

"You fought the Ninjas?" Billy asked me curiously, a stupid Blue towel around his neck.

"Ehh," I shrugged.

"Come join us," Skull told me and I nodded.

"On my way," I told them running to catch up with them.

It was the Ninjas versus Tommy and Jason and even though the Ninjas weren't bad, I knew they weren't as good as Tommy and Jason, having had fought all four. I sighed, it was lame already knowing the result of the fight before it started.

"You should get'um some water," I tell the two.

"Skull; water for our warriors," Bulk delegates. I watch Skull in his stupid sleeveless Referee shirt run to get the bucket of water on the bench and trip. I freeze as the water hits Bulk and I, completely drenching us.

"Skull you better get ready 'cus it's gonna be you and me in the ring next," I growl out. I hear him mutter an eep, before I see him shoot out of the room like a rocket. I turn to see the Rangers laughing like crazy and sigh. Whatever.


	15. Life's a Masquerade

"Come on let's get a move on kids," Ernie stated coming into the room to see progress, "We got a lot of work to do to get ready for this costume party."

"Work?" Bulk asked standing between Skull and I, "We're outta here." I agreed and was headed out with them, even if Skull was wearing purple leggings, when Kimberly stopped us.

"Hey guys, nice costumes," She stated smiling, "Looks like you put a loooot of thought into it." Skull smiled and shrugged before realizing that none of us were wearing costumes.

"Nice costume for you too Kimberly," I replied, "I wonder why it's so pink…is it a subliminal message?" She narrowed her eyes and was about to say something back when Ernie shouted,

"Yo you three, string these up." Skull caught them and we were right back to work…lame.

"Thanks a lot," Bulk sneered at Kim, who simply smiled back, wrinkling her nose. We wandered to the door and even though I'm sure I could've handled stapling stuff to a door frame, it was like they made me stupid because even I was having trouble. We were like the three stooges.

"Stupid stapler," Skull growled, thumping it with his head.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Bulk asked aloud, pulling the streamer thing. He pulled on it hard and it did a domino effect, launching the bucket of white paint onto my head.

"Dammit guys," I growled, my hair and clothes seeping with the white paint. Skull continued to laugh and I shoved the area the sound was coming from, I couldn't see anything through the pink bucket. He fell into the weird mounted jester head on the wall, smashing it and sending them both to the floor.

"Nikki," Bulk laughed, "You look like a ghost."

"Yeah a goat," Skull mirrored; I smeared the paint off my face before turning to look at him still on the ground,

"Ghost not goat."

"Ohhh," Skull mulled, "That makes more sense."

I noticed Billy come forward concerned but Jason seemed to beat him to the punch, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not injured," I reply before turning to Bulk and Skull and yelling, "But I am covered in paint." Jason winced, half his face scrunching up in sympathy, "Whatever, at least it's an excuse not to help."

"Why don't you _want_ to help?" Trini asked confused.

"Because costume parties are stupid," I answered, "I already dress up every day because I have too, why would I dress up for fun…if anything it'd be the opposite."

"You dress up every day?" Bulk asked curiously, "As what?" I watched the Rangers' eyes grow wide.

"As a ghost, clearly," I stated, shaking my arms to see the paint splatter onto the ground.

"Well you need someone to help you there," Skull stated, grabbing my upper arm and 'helping' me to the door, Bulk hurrying to keep up.

"Hold it you two," Ernie shouted, "You guys need to stay here and clean up this mess. Have one of the others take her back to her house."

"But…" Skull began.

"No buts," Ernie cut off, "You made the mess, you clean it up… and before it dries too." Skull let me go before moving toward the puddle on the ground.

"I can…" Zack began with a sigh before Billy cut him off,

"I'll take her." No one argued and he moved to walk beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we made it out of the building and down the street toward Skull's.

"Like I said before, I'm fine," I replied, covering my face as people pointed and laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he answered, patting me on the back, before rubbing his hand on my sleeve to get the paint off his hand.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Billy ended up talking me into going to the costume party, more begged than talked and I realized it was a mistake the second I was coming up the driveway and saw Kimberly in a bright pink princess gown. I was about to turn around and leave when Jason shouted at the top of the hill, stopping me in my tracks.<p>

"Hey Nikki, up here."

"Hi guys," I said suddenly embarrassed by my costume, it was a normal 17 year old girl's costume where I came from…I guess.

Billy was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, I would've guessed it anyway but he'd told me beforehand. Kim went as the princess; Zack was dressed as an Egyptian, Jason as Robin Hood, and Trini as a Native American…Pocahontas maybe?

"What are you dressed as?" Zack asked in awe, and I sighed, shit.

"I'm dressed as a zombie hooker," I state rolling my eyes. I could've gone as a regular zombie…but noo my first thought was slutty zombie.

"Zombie hooker?" Jason asked curiously.

"You know," I stated pointing to my outfit or lack thereof. I was wearing a really short black plaid skirt that I had hand frayed, incidentally making it shorter; a really tight fitting tee shirt with claw marks in the cleavage area, fishnet stockings, six inch heels, and every part of my body was green, with shading of black, "A hooker that dies and becomes a zombie."

"Why?" Kim asked completely disgusted.

"Because it was last minute and this is normal where I come from."

"Where in the world _do_ you come from?" she asked with an attitude.

"A city of hookers apparently," I growled out.

"No it's fine," Billy stammered out, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the rest of the group. It'll be a great party…no matter what you're dressed as."

"Thanks Billy," I state, glaring at Kim. She ignores me and turns the over eagerness back on.

"This is going to be a more phenomenal party," Kim said waving her arms up and down.

"Yo Billy boy you look just like that Sherlock Holmes dude," Zack states and I smile; glad that my hooker outfit hasn't ruined the evening.

"Maybe because I am," Billy responds, smiling and looking over at me…what was that for?

"I wonder who will win first prize," Trini asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Hey who else," Zack responds, pointing to himself.

"Oh hey where's Tommy?" Kim asks confused.

"Oh his costume isn't finished yet," Jason answers," He said he'd catch up with us later."

"See," Kim mentioned, glancing at me before turning away quickly, "Some people take enough time to finish their costumes and make them good."

"Yeah," I answered, turning to her, "I'm sure his Hooker Zombie costume will be even better than mine." She sneered at me but everyone else laughed so I guess the hooker zombie wasn't so awkward anymore…good.

"Hey," Zack said looking at his watch, "Let's go to the party."

* * *

><p>We walked in and straight away I noticed a girl in a one piece cat outfit bathing suit thing; I smiled, no longer the smuttiest costume. Yay.<p>

"Decide as yourselves guys?" I asked curiously, coming up to stand beside Bulk and Skull as they found their way in.

"Oh yeah," Bulk responded, sounding like the Kool-aid guy.

"We were gonna do Elvis but…" Skull mentioned.

"Well I think it looks good so who the hell cares," I mention patting Bulk on the back.

"What are you dressed as?" Skull asked curiously.

"Zombie Hooker," I replied casually, no longer ashamed, I'd seen the other costumes.

"Nice," Skull replied.

"I like it," Bulk added before wandering to find food, Skull at his heels.

I noticed Alpha come in and watched Billy just about break into a full out run to catch him. "I'm noticing that Alpha is the most popular," I say when Billy comes to stand by me after his conversation with Alpha. He seemed to be surrounded by girls. Alpha not Billy.

"It would appear so," Billy stated, leaning against the table behind us.

"Is this outfit really that slutty?" I ask him before I can stop myself; not really sure why I cared what his opinion was.

"Not really," he responded, "I see sluttier outfits here. Although I can say with certainty that I haven't seen this much of you since we swapped bodies."

"Oh my god," I stated, my eyes wide and my hand clamping over my mouth.

"What?" he sputtered out, suddenly defensive, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I answered shaking my head, "You said something dirty…really dirty." I paused for a couple of seconds, letting this new knowledge sink in, "Good for you."

He blushed and smiled, causing me to smirk and bump his shoulder with mine before heading over to get punch out of the punch bowl currently being guarded by vampire Ernie while Billy went to see Zack and Jason. I noticed a giant Frankenstein monster dancing with some girl in the center of the room before flying her off, Bulk and Skull catching her.

"Get him," Bulk yelled, annoyed that anyone would do that to a girl. Skull nodded shooting a lick-n-stic dart at the monster's forehead…it stuck. The monster ripped it off and came at them. He picked up Skull before tossing him into Bulk's arms.

"Hey, asshole," I shout, throwing one of my stilettos at the back of his head, he turned and snarled at me. I kicked the other shoe off before running at him. If it kept Dad and Uncle Bulk safe then that was all that mattered.

I ran into a cartwheel, falling into the splits before spinning my legs out in a circle and tripping him to the ground; all within 7 seconds. I stood and slapped my hands together, proud. He growled in that way that he seemed to, getting himself off the ground and grabbing my ankle as he did so. He ripped my leg out from under me, making me hit my head on the concrete. I began to notice myself slowly loose conciseness. I felt my eyes begin to flutter closed but managed to hear shouts from both Bulk and Skull and the Rangers. I felt myself moving but didn't know where, the last thought entering my mind being that if he was holding me up by my leg, everyone was getting a free show of my underwear.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the Rangers hovering over me. I noticed Tommy first oddly enough, "Did Tommy go as a Zombie Hooker?"<p>

The rangers above me laughed, all but Tommy who just seemed confused. "Are you alright?" Trini asked concerned.

"I think so," I said raising my head before feeling the throbbing and putting my hand to the spot.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I mumbled, standing, stumbling a bit before regaining my footing.

"Someone needs to get her home safely," Jason stated, looking to Billy.

"I can," he answered, grabbing me around the waist to keep me stable.

"So what happened after?" I asked curiously on the way home.

"We all went after the Frankenstein kid; he turned out to be one of Rita's monsters. She made him grow, we defeated him," he answered before adding, "Zordon also told us that Rita's gotten more Super Putty to make those strong Putties."

"Great," I replied, "That's just great." I paused looking up, "Well this is my stop."

"Do you need my assistance in ensuring so safely make it inside?" he questioned.

"No, I think I can handle the six feet to the front door." He suddenly stood there all awkwardly before waving, "Bye."

* * *

><p>Billy called later that night to make sure that I hadn't gone to sleep; he lectured me for 45 minutes that if I indeed had a concussion like he estimated and I went to sleep… there was a possibility that I would slip into a coma. I told him twelve times that I didn't go to sleep and that if I had, I being awake right now would show that I didn't slip into a coma.<p>

After we got past that he told me that Alpha won the contest and that Tommy really did come as a Zombie Hooker. He couldn't even say it without laughing.


	16. The Wheel of Misfortune

"Okay, let's try it again people," Mr. Kaplan began.

"And places everyone," Billy stated with some weird blue clipboard. Where do the rangers get their colored coordinated stuff, the color isle of the Elementary store? Jason in some weird ass red king outfit stood over Kim in some pink frock. Oh god, frock, apparently I'm in this play in my mind.

"Fair maiden," Jason began, "you must prove as your father claims; that you can spin all this straw into gold. If not, then I will lock you into the dungeon…forever."

"I cannot spin this straw into gold," Kimberly stated in despair, "Oh whatever will I do?" She stopped, looking toward the rest of us in stage right….left; whatever. "Whatever will I do…?"

"Bulk that's your cue," Trini reprimanded as I elbowed him in the gut. He yawned before moving his way in.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks? Why you cryin'?" Bulk asked.

"Where's your costume Bulk?" Mr. Kaplan asked annoyed.

"Hey, just addin' a little touch of the 90's Mr. Kaplan," Bulk responded.

"There's already too much of the 90's," I replied with a huff. Trini glanced at me before going back to discussing something with Billy in hushed tones.

Mr. Kaplan examined his watch before stating, "Get on with it Bulk if you don't mind."

"My what a strange little man you are," Kimberly said to Bulk to which I was about to spurt out laughing and had to cover my mouth with my hand. He turned to glare at me which made me only start laughing harder.

"Now I must spin all this straw into gold by morning or I'll be locked in the dungeon forever," Kim said in despair, with a hint of a southern bell accent…what play was this again? Gone with the Wind or Rumpelstiltskin? Bulk looked at her with a look of concern and pity and I bit my tongue. I hadn't realized that this play was a comedy.

"Wow, bummer," Bulk replied; I noticed Skull sitting on the other side of the room 'off stage' in some weird fire outfit thing with colored John Lennon glasses. I noticed Bulk continue, "Don't sweat it babe, I'll do it for ya."

"I can't believe Bulk," Trini grumbled.

"Yeah, he's definitely an original," Billy added. I leaned between the two adding,

"He makes it funny and you can't spell fun without funny…or funny without fun…something like that."

"We get it," Trini sighs shaking her head.

"Yeah," Billy adds, smirking and rolling his eyes. I turn to see Bulk fighting with the spinning wheel.

"Bulk be careful," Kimberly scolds, "You're such a clod."

"She's making me mess up my lines," Bulk stammers back, spinning the wheel so fast that Mr. Kaplan's hair piece flies off for Jason to catch.

"The breeze is running through your hair," I joke, Bulk and Skull laughing, the Rangers frowning…of course.

"Hey," Kimberly shouted, fuming. I haven't seen her this mad since Spike and I set it up to look like Mom had been looking up porn and left it for Dad to find… it was weird porn, like with clown masks and peeing. Dad was so confused. Kim ran to the wheel, "Oh no, you ruined my grandmother's spinning wheel. What is she gonna say?"

"I'll fix it," I sighed, "Spike an' I've only broken it a dozen times…it's not that hard to fix." I shuffle up to it, pull the wheel off and restring it before placing the wheel back on the base, "There done. God, I swear, you sound just like my mother."

"Who's Spike?" Kim asked, pausing, "And why do you know about my grandmother's spinning wheel?"

"Nothing," I state, I'm bad with speaking before thinking, "Just that I have a bro…friend nicknamed Spike and we make a habit of ruining spinning wheels. They're not that hard to fix. The look on Kim's face said that she didn't believe me but I didn't really care. She wasn't going to guess the truth anytime soon.

* * *

><p>I spotted Kim and Tommy come into the juice bar all strung out. Kim walked up to me as I was carrying some food back to the table for Bulk and Skull, she was chewing her nail when she asked, "Have you seen the spinning wheel?"<p>

"Not since I fixed it," I replied, "Why?"

"It's gone, I can't find it anywhere."

"I don't see why someone would take it though; it's a bit impractical in today's society."

"I know but it isn't in the room?"

"Did the janitor move it to clean the room?"

"We already stopped by, he said no." I noticed Tommy hovering over Bulk and Skull who were playing in popcorn.

"They didn't either, fyi," I told her and she nodded, but Tommy was already interrogating.

"Hey, have you guys seen the spinning wheel, it's not in the classroom."

"Oh yeah, I was broke," Bulk replied, "So Skull here decided to spin me some money so I could buy a soda." Then they both started cracking up.

"Hey," Tommy said all serious-like, "I'm not kidding around Bulk; I mean it. Did you see it?"

"No," Bulk replied all pissed off, "I didn't see it. Ya goody good, what would I want with a stupid spinning wheel anyway?"

"They didn't take it Tommy," Kim said as we walked up to the group before it went too far.

"How do you know?"

"Nikki told me," Kim responded.

"She's one of them…what if she's lying."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Of the five of us here, only one of us has been evil," I lied, pulling back my sleeve to reveal the giant round scar that had formed on my arm, it still had the triangle design of the coin embed in. Tommy's eyes went downcast for a second, like a wounded puppy.

"Oh my god," Bulk shouted, grabbing my arm to get a better look at it, "What happened… did Tommy do that to you?" Suddenly Skull looked really mad, madder than I'd ever seen in my life.

"No," I stated, ripping my arm from Bulk's grasp and rolling the sleeve back down, "I fell." I think that was my default excuse. It wasn't very good, but it was quick and convenient, "So who wants a bowl of candy?"

"Ohh," they shout, completely forgetting everything. I turn to the other two and shoo them away with a motion from my head.

About twenty minutes later, the two buffoons are about through the bowl of candy and I go to get more when I hear the alert from my watch. I turn to see the five and run to catch up with them…Bulk and Skull can fend for themselves.

"Morph to the Command Centre, it's urgent. We have a desperate situation Power Rangers," Zordon states.

"We're on our way," Jason replies.

"Cryptic enough?" I ask as we transport.

"The mysterious disappearance of your grandmother's spinning wheel has been solved Kimberly," Zordon tells us. That's the urgent, desperate situation. Way to overdo it; he finishes, "Goldar has stolen it." Oh…alrighty then.

"Why?" Kimberly asks confused.

"So that Rita could put an evil spell on it. Now it can destroy anything it touches Power Rangers…even you."

"I can't believe this," Kim grumbles.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon tells us, "Part of Rita's plan is to keep Tommy out of the way."

"Aie yei yei, she's captured Green Ranger," Alpha says.

"But by outsmarting her, you can break the spell and destroy her evil wheel."

"Aww, poor Tommy," Kim states. I see Billy look at me, waiting for me to say something or make a face, but I'd gotten over it; it took too much effort. I already accepted the fact that Oliver sensai was Mom's ex before Dad. There was nothing I could do about it. Besides, I still exist so it can't be who she ends up with or I wouldn't be born; Time Travel 101.

"I'm afraid you have something more important to do Power Rangers," Zordon tells us, "Goldar and Scorpina are on the rampage. First you must deal with them."

"Looks like its morphin' time," Jason states.

* * *

><p>The battle's the usual. We fight for a little bit before they turn giant and I stand around bored.<p>

* * *

><p>We get back to the school and they're all high fiving. I don't fit in with their group…not really, even if I am a Ranger. AND NO, it isn't a self-pity party, it's just the fact of the matter.<p>

"Come on that was so cool," Zack shouted, "We really socked Rita."

"I'll tell you what man, I hope that wheel of misfortune is gone forever man," Jason states.

"Yeah, we destroyed it alright," Kim states downhearted, "But you guys what about my grandmother's spinning wheel? What am I gonna tell her?" By that point we all see it sitting in there. "No way," she Valley Girl's out, "It's back, and it still works."

"But how did it get here?" Trini asks confused.

"This is most mysterious," Billy adds.

The watch alert goes off and Jason answers it.

"It's no mystery Power Rangers; when you defeated Rita's henchman, her magic spell was broken; therefore Kimberly your spinning wheel was returned to its original location."

"I swear we should blame everything on Rita, from the apocalypse to the missing underwear ghost."

"Missing underwear ghost?" Zack asks curiously.

"Is someone stealing your underwear?" Jason asks confused.

"No, but the Underwear Ghost is real, he was the original before the Wank Sock Ghost."

"Nevermind," Billy said, attempting to draw attention away from my rediculousness, "We need to get ready for the play."

* * *

><p>I headed backstate planning to see the guys getting ready for the play but they were watching TV instead. It was nice, hanging with them, the rangers were kinda intense.<p>

"We've just gotten word," some loser anchorman starts, interrupting the show, "That once again the amazing Power Rangers have saved our fair city and the world from one of Rita Repulsa's lethal monsters."

"Just as it was gettin' good," Bulk huffed. Skull started throwing popcorn at the TV and I smiled. This was where I belonged.

"My favorite part," Skull sighed.

"What are you guys doing?" Mr. Kaplan angrily whispered, "The curtain is up." I knew the play was going to be funny…I was right!


	17. Island of Illusions

"Yeah, he's gonna blow um away at the dance competition this week," Jason said as Bulk, Skull, and I walked up behind Kimberly.

"Yeah, I think he's gonna blow it at the dance contest," Bulk agreed the two laughing, me simply smirking. It wasn't their funniest line but it was good. Zack did a flying kick and came a bit too close to Kimberly who threw her arms back in surprise, covering Bulk with something Strawberry, probably a melty shake.

"Oh man sorry Bulk," Zack shouted, he wasn't really the one who should take all the blame, "Right. I just don't have what it takes to win."

"Geez," I say hopping down the stairs to meet up with him, "Someone sure is feeling sorry for themselves."

"It's true."

"No it isn't," I replied, "My father taught me that no one wants to fail, that is the number one fear of almost any typical, non-sociopathic person. The fact that you signed up shows that somewhere in your mind, you think you can do it. If you didn't you wouldn't have tried to begin with. I mean would you have signed up if it was to design and create a line of cocktail dresses for a party?"

"No, I wouldn't know how to do that," he responded.

"Exactly," I stated, "You aren't going to sign up for something if you know from the beginning that you aren't going to have a chance. Somewhere in your subconscious; you know you can do it."

"Thanks."

"No problem, just don't have a pity party for yourself, its lame."

"There's the Nicole I know," Zack stated at my last comment, pointing at me before laughing a bit. All right.

With Zack's confidence restored, he decided to go against Bulk. Okay this was weird, even for Bulk. "Let's see what you got," Zack taunted, turning on the bad music. I stood beside Trini, Jason, and Kim; trying not to be splattered with pink liquid.

Everyone was cheering for Zack as Bulk muttered a, "Right," and began to go himself. Jason laughed a bit and I joined him. On the latest move Bulk began to back up and Skull ran behind to keep him from hitting one of the free standing columns randomly placed there, but causing them both to fall into them. I thought about helping but decided not to.

"I guess you taught them a new dance," Kim stated to Zack with a smile.

"Yeah, crash and burn," Tommy joked before they all laughed. I just raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Nah he just tripped himself up, "Zack defended, "Just like I'm gonna do at the dance contest."

"If you keep this up," I warn, poking him hard with my finger, "I am going to make you listen to 30 straight hours of Cher in HD."

"What?" Zack asked appalled. I wasn't sure if was Cher, the 30 hours, or the term HD that threw him off but I didn't respond…letting it sink in and watching him wander away.

"Zack seems to be experiencing a transient deficiency of self-esteem," Billy commented.

"He means Zack doesn't have enough confidence in himself," Trini edited.

"Zacks cool, he'll get over it," Jason commented.

"Yeah, even if I have to force him," I commented punching my own hand.

Suddenly for no reason everything started to shake, like some crazy lightening earthquake. I was used to earthquakes, it was California, but multi-colored lightning was new.

"What's happening?" Trini shouted, scared.

"We must be experiencing unstabilization of the troposphiric pressure zone," Billy shouted out, holding tightly to me on his one side and Trini on his other.

"It's gotta be Rita," Kimberly shouted.

"I hate when this happens," Ernie grumbled to no one in particular.

"Come on guys," Jason shouted, leading the way to the door. I noticed Bulk and Skull go the other way and was tempted to follow them but Jason mentioned contacting Zordon so I figured that it was important that I stayed, "Power Rangers to Zordon."

"Yes, Jason I know I'm picking up unusual power surges from Rita's moon base," Zordon replied, "The energy and new mass have not been sensed before. Rita may be harnessing a power I am not familiar with, be on your guard."

"Guys," Jason stated, after getting off with Zordon, "We gotta find Zack. We gotta let him know what's going on."

"Come on," Kim yelled as we ran out into the main hall, hearing a shout that sounded like it was from a teenage midget, I'm not being mean, well maybe a little, I do know a teenage midget, that one sounds like that; I can't say it for all, but I will anyway.

"Tommy what's going on?" I hear the midget's shout. I turn to see Tommy looking back and forth; between us and two kids…I guess they're not midgets after all.

"I can't leave my students," Tommy tells us, "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Right man, I understand," Jason replies, the rest of us heading out, "Come on let's go."

We made it to a clearing in the park to find Zack. He was sitting there looking all doped up and depressed. I wanted to ask if he was taking downers maybe set up an intervention, but it probably wasn't the right time.

"Bad news bud," Jason begins.

"Zordon says she's about to start something," Trini finishes.

"She already has," Kimberly states looking up, "Look." Putties, wonderful. We fend them off…like always. They never seem to work, why does she keep sending them? Eventually Goldar and Scorpina show up and the fight gets a bit more interesting.

Out of nowhere a giant red skeleton thing appears. It looks like something off He-Man or something, it looks like a giant Cherry skull sucker with a body, it doesn't look like a serious threat. He starts moving toward us, trying to step on us, if a giant foot is the scariest thing then Rita was just getting sad, maybe that was why she always sent the putties. The other Rangers called their Zords and I just stood by. I noticed the sky turn really dark and started to get nervous. This was different, but Tommy came to join them and it seemed all was going pretty well until the Zords froze and I noticed the Rangers fall from their Zords and vanish mid-air. I was about to run to them before rethinking it and deciding to teleport to the Command Centre. I put my mind on teleporting when I was distracted by Rita in front of me. I was about to attack but got shot with something before the sensation of falling began.

* * *

><p>I arrived later than the other Rangers, I know this because I landed on Jason and knocked him down.<p>

"Not quite intact," I heard Zack state, grabbing his arm as I climbed off Jason and stood, "My communicator's gone. And my power coin."

"Mine too," Tommy shouted.

"Fuck me," I grumbled annoyed.

"Oh no," Trini mumbled.

Kim adding, "Scary."

"Ah man this is not cash," Zack exclaimed, and decided that this was neither the time nor the place to question that word.

"Great, we can't even contact Zordon," Tommy grumbled.

"Whatever," I state, annoyed at their bull, "We were put here for some reason. Rita wants us out of the way. We're obviously in another dimension. Zordon is a trans-dimensional being. If anyone can get us out of here it's him. Let's just wade it out until he comes for us. There's nothing else we can do in this situation."

"That was very logical," Billy smiled.

"My family is smart," I tell him, lifting my brows.

"I guess we're on our own then?" Trini asks gripping Jason's arm tightly.

"Let's take a look around," Jason states, leading the way, me moving from the back to be at the same spot forward as him. It's lame to be so scared, I wasn't scared of anything. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And what does kill you doesn't matter because you're already dead; that was my philosophy.

"Yeah, figure out where we are," Kim mentioned, holding Jason's other arm.

We wandered further into the woods before Tommy stated, "This place is starting to freak me out."

"Weird, it feels like these bushes have eyes," Kim observed. I heard noises that sounded like whale song in space…that's right Star Trek IV reference from another dimension, all the way.

"I could've sworn I just saw this…this, forget it," Zack stated, trying to size the imaginary thing up.

"Don't try to scare them," I scolded, "We don't need screaming to attract predators."

"Predators?" Trini gasped.

"Not alien predators just like bears or wolves or panthers."

"What?" Kim sputtered, and I realized it was me that was scaring them. A bird or something started making a high pitched noise and I covered my ears.

"Whatever it is it's seriously out of key," I hear Kim answer and realize that I missed the question. Zack steps a little farther ahead then us and calls us over to see an actual midget. Crazy.

"Hey," Kim calls out. The little hobbit thing stands and faces us, "Do you think you could help us? You see, Rita…"

"Rita!" Bilbo shouts, "Stay away and don't come near, that wicked witchy sent you here."

"Oh god, not rhymes," I grumble to myself.

"No friend of hers is a friend to me," he continues, "You can't fool Quagmire, no sire."

"Giggity giggity goo," I replied. He looks down to his wand/flute before disappearing. Kim goes around the tree to where he had been and investigates.

"Was it something I said?" she questions and I laugh. We hear another strange noise and run to the clearing to see Goldar's hologram in the sky,

"Did you lose your precious power coin," Goldar asked.

"My precious," I replied, after the hobbit that just disappeared, it only seemed right.

"You'll soon lose more than that," Goldar finished, pulling out a bunch of monsters.

"Look," Kim shouted.

"Oh great, no coins, a tone deaf little person and now we got an island full of monsters," Zack summed up. Little person… and I thought I was mean.

"It's referred to as vertically challenged," I corrected, no able to keep a straight face.

"That I thought we destroyed," Trini stated, referring to the monsters in front of us. I'd never seen half of those monsters before but whatever. We all got into fighting stances to battle but as they ran toward us they disappeared.

"Weird," Billy observed, "Why do you think they disappeared?"

"Cus we looked bad ass," I replied, making it seem obvious.

"Man what kind of place is this?" Tommy questioned.

"A place where nothing is real but the danger; welcome to the island of illusion," Goldar answered.

"Are you our tour guide, will you instruct us on the landmarks that we pass," I asked sarcastically.

"Oh man this is too weird," Zack started, starting to move to the left, "I don't think I can handle this." He starts going off into the woods. He's like the stupid one in the beginning of a horror movie. Scared so he separates and goes off alone; stupid.

We follow him and catch up as he starts screaming and carrying on, Tommy asking, "What's the matter Zack?"

"That's the matter," he replies, "That huge snake; can't you see it, can't you see it?"

"What snake?" Jason asks confused.

"There's nothing there Zack," Kim shouts.

"It's an illusion," I tell him, "The Island of illusion. Like magic."

"Zack there is no snake," Trini reiterates.

"I hate snakes, I hate snakes," Zack repeated terrified, "Ahh man get it away from me."

"Zack really there is no snake there look," Trini tried.

"Come on get it together dude you're seeing things," Tommy added.

"I believe Rita's trying to make us doubt ourselves and use our own fears against us," Billy inferred.

"No ahhh," Zack screamed running away, all of us running after him, he's starting to get on my nerves…in an angry way.

"We can't fight something like that," Zack told us, "I don't feel so good."

"Zack your fading," Kim shouted out.

"Rita makes you doubt and fear, soon you're going to disappear," the Hobbit told us as he appeared and then vanished again.

"He means your loss of confidence is causing your body to dematerialize," Billy interpreted.

"Come on Zack fight it," Jason shouted at him, "Don't let it get ya."

"I'm trying."  
>"It's no use Power Rangers," hologram Goldar mentioned, "You can't fight your own worst fears. One by one you shall all fade away forever." I smiled, I have no fear; I'll protect everyone.<p>

"Your molecular integrity is fluctuating in an inverse ratio to your level of self esteem," Billy told him.

"What?" Kim asked frustrated.

"The more Zack doubts himself, the less there is of Zack," Trini inferred.

"Hang on man," Jason shouted.

"Fight Rita if you can, only Quagmire knows her plan," the hobbit told us even though he was facing away from us….who was he talking to?

"He's getting fainter," Kim told us, even thought we could clearly see it for ourselves.

"It's no use, I can't beat Rita's magic," he told us. I guess since no one else was bothering,

"Your right," I told him, "You can't beat Rita, you're just a scared little boy."

"Stop it," Trini said, yelling at me.

"You're a pussy," I continue, "You think you're tough and strong but you've never been able to do anything." I could see that he was starting to think about some things.

"You're wrong," he shouted angrily, "I'm a Power Ranger; I've helped to defeat a lot of monsters that would have destroyed our planet. I am tough." I smirked, looking at him begin to come back into view.

"And that snake?"

"If I had to, I'm sure I could've defeated it," he responded, coming the rest of the way into view, "I'm here." The other Rangers ran to give him hugs but I hung back. After the others he came to me and wrapped me a big hug.

"Get off me," I grumbled, wiggling like a skidish cat.

"Thanks," he replied, hugging me again before finally letting me go.

* * *

><p>If we don't find our power coins, we don't stand a chance," Jason sighed.<p>

"Maybe that weird little dude we saw knows where they are?" Tommy guessed.

"He said he knew Rita's plan," Jason added, "What was his name? Quincy?"

"Quasimoto," Kim guessed.

"Quagmire," Trini shouted, snapping her fingers.

"Say my name and I appear, why did you call Quagmire here?" he asked from a tree.

"Rita stole our Power Coins so that we can't go home," Kim shouted.

"You're no friend of Rita's, then Quagmire's glad to greet ya."

"Quagmire, do you know what Rita did with our Power Coins?" Trini asked concerned.

"The coins you seek, you must find on your own." He said disappearing, thanks.

"On our own?" Trini huffed, "Where do we even start?"

"Yeah, I mean we already looked over half the island," Zack added.

"My calculations would suggest a 98% probability that our coins are in…this direction," he tells us pointing behind himself.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked curiously as we began to move that way.

"I guessed," he responded, shrugging. I laughed…of course he did.

"Right," Jason began, "Let's get started."

"Yes, let's get started with an illusion for Kimberly's confusion," Goldar stated from the sky all amused with himself.

"No way," I heard her muster suddenly, "I don't believe this." She began to move farther and farther away near the water. We moved to stand behind her as she continued to stare at nothing. "Skull…and Bulk…being nice," she stated all confused. Her illusion was Bulk and Skull I wanted to laugh my ass off.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked from behind her, "There's no one there Kim."

"It's her illusion," I stated, crossing my arms annoyed, "Goldar did say that it was an illusion for Kim."

"Are you okay Kim?" Zack asked her curiously.

"I don't know," Kim replied confused, "oh ho ho, if Rita can make them act like that she can make anything happen." She turned to face us and started to disappear.

"She's demolecularizing," Billy stated alarmed.

"Quagmire," Trini shouted alarmed, Quick please help Kimberly."

"I took my fight into the mow but stay your course straight as an arrow," that didn't even make sense.

"Oh man, not the toad creature," Kimberly stated, disappearing even faster, "That was too gross I don't even wanna remember that." That's what he meant, goll, how did she get that.

Tommy moved ahead of us, "You've got to, Kimberly try."

"I have to…" she started thinking about it and came back.

"You did it," Tommy yelled, giving her a hug, "Nice going you beat the illusion."

"Thank you," Kimberly responded.

"Putties, everywhere," Tommy shouted suddenly.

"Oh no, it's Tommy now," Jason sighed tired, "Ganging up on me huh." Jason moved toward him and suddenly Tommy tried to fight him. Tommy thought that we were the Putties.

"I'll take you all on," Tommy growled, not hearing us trying to tell him that it was us.

"Too many, I can't win," Tommy stated exasperated, starting to fade.

"Oh no look," Trini shouted.

"He's fading," Zack stated, "Help us Quagmire."

"Dude, don't let Rita steer you wrong, think strong thoughts you'll be strong," Quagmire stated before disappearing again.

"Right…gotta, gotta be strong," Tommy started to think. I guess Quagmire hobbit didn't turn into a Puttie.

"Hang in there Tommy," Jason stated.

"Please Tommy, don't leave us," Kimberly whimpered, Tommy went into his mind at a memory too and came back.

"Yes," Kim shouted excited, touching him all affectionately.

"All right Tommy," Zack answered. I noticed Trini get all nervous and wander away, Billy running after her…whatever, I didn't care; I knew how much he cared about her.

"No really there were like a zillion putties coming at me and I wasn't even scared I was just…" he trailed off, way to self promote.

"Trini," Kim said suddenly, "Are you okay?"

We all ran over to her where she was sitting on a dune and trying to slide up it, "I'm afraid Rita will be coming after me next."

"That's just what she wants you to think," Jason responded, she was starting to disappear.

"Trini," Billy shouted concerned, "You're becoming translucent."

"No," she shouted, "No. Billy, Billy you're too high up." Of course she's thinking about him, they are secret lovers in the night.

"It's Rita's illusions. You have to think positive," Jason told her.

"Remember what Quagmire said…" Tommy told her, causing him to appear.

"You all have had to conquer heights though that was your greatest fight, now my child do your best to pass this part of Rita's test."

Trini thought back and was finally able to come back.

"Billy," she asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's no use," he answered, "Even all my scientific knowledge can't get us out of this one. I failed."

"No Billy," Jason told him, "It's not your fault. Don't let Rita get to you."

"Quagmire, Rita's after Billy," she shouted.

"I sense a fight in a land of dreams where Billy fought a nightmare queen."

"Yes, I recall the confrontation, she had me in a most impressive grip but I finally applied sufficient leverage to the leader." He came back exclaiming, "Wow, prodigious."

Trini ran up and gave him a hug, Kim following behind to grabbing his arm; I was busy lumbering forward with the rest of the guys. I was really glad Billy was okay, just clearly not as glad as Trini.

"I seem to be completely reconstituted," Billy stated with a smile.

"Good," Jason states walking away, "Then maybe we can find our power coins and get out of here."

"If you were a real leader Jason," Goldar begins from the sky, "You would've saved your friends already."

Jason turns back to us and mutters, "He's right. I should've figured a way out."

"Don't listen to 'em Jase. Rita's just trying to make you doubt yourself," Zack responds.

"No," Jason answers, "I should've done something." Jason starts to disappear and I realize with joy that this will be the last one.

"Quagmire, quickly we need your assistance," Billy shouted alarmed.

"Dear oh dear, nasty magic happening here."

"No their gone," Jason shouted, "They were depending on me and I let them all down." We started looking at each other confused. What was going on?

"He can't see or hear us," Zack stated.

Kim adding, "And it's making him disappear."

"Inside you know your powers great, you can win just concentrate."

"Yeah, I will," Jason stated to himself, "I can. You haven't won yet Rita," and Jason was back. I smiled happily this was finally over.

"Damn you," I heard Rita shout, appearing in front of us, Ulka appearing only seconds later. Rita turned to her younger sister, "What are you doing here? How did you get out of your Space Dumpter?"

"Your husband let me out," Ulka replied. I was confused, why were they coming down here to talk about their personal problems.

"I brought some people for you," Ulka told me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, looking to the other Rangers who looked just as confused as me.

"I brought your little family, courtesy of Time Warp," she laughed, Time Warp appearing beside her and Rita.

"Time Warp," I screamed angrily, "I'm going to destroy you."

"Ah ah ah," Ulka mocked, "I have something you want."

"What could you possibly have that I want?" I shouted angrily.

"I have your family," Ulka laughed smiling.

"They haven't done anything, give them back," I said rethinking it, "Send them home."

"But I brought them here for you," she told me laughing. Suddenly I watched my family appear. Mom and Dad, I realized how much I missed them, they looked similar to Kim and Skull but at the same time totally different. I watched Spike appear beside them patting himself down in surprise.

"I'm alive," Spike shouted excited, "I'm alive."

"Ohhh baby," Mom shouted, running to give me a hug.

"Hey Nik," Dad smiled, ruffling my hair, "How've you been?"  
>"I missed you guys," I smiled.<p>

"Nikki," Billy shouted, making me turn to look at him, "They aren't there…it's an illusion, they're not there."

"But, I see them. They're alive and here right now," I told him, knowing that he was probably right.

"There's no one there," Trini told me.

I watched at my parents started to age backwards through the years both of them looking at me confused. "What's happening?" I shouted confused, "Mom…Dad." They aged until they turned into Kim and Skull, "Wait…stop." Ulka smiled,

"Now it's time to end it." With Ulka's staff, very similar to Rita's but with a sun rather than a moon, she shot something from it into my parents and they disintegrated.

"Oh my god," I screamed, "Noo." I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"Nikki," I heard Spike mutter, I looked up and saw Spike start to disappear. If your parents died as teenagers, we would cease to exist.

"Spike," I screamed out, "No." I looked down and noticed myself start to disappear.

"Nikki," Jason shouted, "Your disappearing."

"I know, if they die then I can't exist," I stated, crying, "It's all my fault that they died."

"They didn't die," Billy shouted, "Your parents are still alive, look." I listen to him and look up to see Kim still standing there concerned, "Your parents are fine and when we get out of here you'll know for sure but for now you just have to trust me."

"I just watched them die," I mutter, disappearing more.

"Quagmire," Zack shouted, "its Nikki."

"Your family's safe and you are fine, you must look inside to see the sign."

"They're not dead," he repeated, "They're fine." I start to think about how Billy's never lied to me, he's my rock, and I do see Mom standing over there completely fine…even if she is a teenager. Besides, why would Skull be here on this island and not start freaking out because he just materialized somewhere suddenly? Plus, Ulka wouldn't have done something like this, she had a lot of balls but everything she does is respectable; she always says she wants to be a respectable dictator. With all of that, plus the idea that Rita's been doing this to all the Rangers and it wasn't as serious as homicide, I was fine.

"Your back," Trini shouted, excited. I looked down to realize that she was right, I was.

"I was wondering why you hadn't been hit," Zack mulled.

"I assumed it was because I'm not afraid of anything," I told him.

"But you were," Tommy responded.

"My family dying because of me doesn't count as a fear because that is something that would bother anyone…even someone with impaired amygdalae.

"Actually there is no concrete evidence to support that," Billy began before I glared at him and he shut up.

"At least it's over now," Kim stated relieved, we've all gotten over our fears."

Suddenly we see our power coins and our communicators reappear on ourselves.

"Hey our communicators," Jason states excitiedly.

"And our Power Coins," Kim adds, pulling hers from her pocket.

"We must've had these all along," Trini stated.

"Yeah, we each had the power to break Rita's spell," Tommy included.

"All we needed was a little self-confidence," Zack inspired, all of us replying with agreement. We felt the whole realm being to shake and we realized that it probably wouldn't last long. We hurriedly transformed and transported out of there. We all appeared back from where we disappeared; the rangers to their Zords and me back to the sidelines. They formed the giant Ultrazord with all six rangers and that guy vanished.

* * *

><p>Later that evening we went to the dance contest to watch it…me to watch Bulk and get in a good laugh, while the other Rangers were here to cheer on Zack. Bulk fell down and Skull jumped in. Oh goodness, the scores were dismal with a 0, 1, and -3.<p>

"Give it up for Bulk and Skull," Ernie stated coming to center. No one did, not even me, "And next is Zack."

I stood in the back with Bulk and Skull while Zack did his little dance and of course he won. He was all excited, while Bulk, Skull, and I headed home.


	18. The Rockstar

I stood at the white VW bug with my MMA duffel bag to go on an apparent trip of some sort. I didn't wanna go but Trini all out begged, so I decided that I didn't have anything better to do. I wasn't sure why she'd beg though, I didn't think the rangers liked me all that well.

"This is gonna be fun," Billy noted, putting the last of the bags into the back seat as the trunk was already full.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna have a good time," Jason agreed.

"Hey Jason your more than welcome to come on this field trip with us," Kim told him.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room," Billy added and I looked at him like he was crazy, he paused a second changing it to, "Well, barely."

"Thanks guys," Jason smirked, "But I wanna spend some time with my cousin Jeremy while he's in town."

"Just won't be the same without you Jase," Zack commented sadly.

"Yeah, it'll be off kilter, maybe a little helter skelter," I added, I really didn't care if he came or not but to be honest, it would be weird without the Red Ranger.

"Uhh, sorry I'm late guys," Trini huffed out of breath, "I baked these in my gourmet cooking class to take along with us on our trip." The boys took them enthusiastically but I declined with a sigh.

I pointed to myself, "Allergic to chocolate, inherited it from my great grandmother."

"That's so weird," Kim mentioned casually, "My grandmother's allergic to chocolate too."

"Yeah that is weird," I replied, with a layer of sarcasm only those who knew the truth would notice; Billy and I.

"Ehh, what is in these," Kim asked curiously sniffing it.

"It's an exotic recipe," Trini responded, "Very popular in France right now. La valle tort a la escargot."

"Escargot?" Billy asked in confusion, and I stifled a laugh.

"What is it?" Zack asked curiously.

"In other words," Billy stated, not daring to taste it, "Snail." I watched the guys start to choke and cough on them. They threw them over their shoulders as Trini turned around saying,  
>"All ready to take on our trip."<p>

* * *

><p>On the way there of course there was an earthquake. I think they did it just to piss me off. I don't know who 'they' is but someone was trying to piss me off. I took a turn driving since I was one with a license. It was valid yet but they didn't know that and as long as I didn't get pulled over, they never would.<p>

We got a contact from Zordon; of course we weren't going to get to go on vacation. That'd be too easy.

"Teleport to the beach immediately," Zordon commanded.

"We're on our way," Zack replied, the five of us transporting there. We arrived to find Jason fighting two giant sparking balls; it looked like he was playing with his own giant rock hard jugs. But they were probably dangerous; I shouldn't think things like that.

"Jason," Trini shouted as we ran to him.

"Don't worry Jason…" Zack started trailing off.

"Are you alright?" Trini shouted nervously, why was she so worried, he was just pinned down with some static-y balls. It didn't even take that much for us to get them off of him.

"Thanks," he told them relieved, before turning, "We've gotta find Jeremy. He's got Mathis and Sporpina looking for him." I knew who Scorpina was but I didn't know what Mathis was, if that was indeed what he'd said. We just got here from vacation, we weren't psychic.

"Let's go," Zack stated, and we all teleported off.

* * *

><p>We all went into the woods, shouting for him when Zordon alerted us again,<p>

"Zordon we read you."

"You must go and fight Scorpina and her Rockzor monster at the beach club," Jason informed us.

"Don't worry Jason we'll find him," Billy shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

"Why?" I asked curiously after we got after earshot of the others.

"Because you can't call a Zord so you won't be of any help; and you don't know what the kid looks like."

"Alllrrriight," I answered, "That's the reason; that's a pretty bullshit reason."

"If you really don't wanna hang out with me then you can go back," he stated, as though he was expecting me to flee any second anyway.

"No it's fine," I told him, sighing, "Let's go find this stupid kid." We started hearing the shouts and explosions and looked to see that boy on the cliff's edge throwing some giant Frisbee into the water. I nodded to Billy and he went to rejoin the other Rangers while I went to retrieve turd face.

* * *

><p>I stood behind the kid, as he came up to the five, "You guys are awesome."<p>

"You were pretty brave yourself," Zack replied.

"Yeah, we're real proud of you," Kim added, "The way you kept outsmarting those putties." I could see his head getting bigger by the second.

"Well you know what they say, brains before brawn."

"Exemplary motto," Billy remarked.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet you guys," he stated amazed before turning to me, "I haven't seen you before, what do you do?"

"Apparently find and retrieve cocky pre-teen boys," I remarked with sarcasm oozing out of my Ranger suit.

"Well I can't wait to tell my cousin Jason," the kid smirked, "Hey by the way where is Jason, I hope he's okay."

"He was fighting putties but now that their gone he's probably looking for you," I told him as though it were obvious.

* * *

><p>I heard that all the Rangers were going to meet at the Juice bar and that that Jeremy kid was going to be talking to them about the 'Power Rangers' so I declined the invite. I knew that kid was going to be all cocky and if I was there I'd probably dump something on his head to cool it off. I hear it was an uncomfortable moment.<p> 


	19. Calamity Kim

It was raining like crazy this morning and while Bulk and Skull seemed to be enjoying it immensely, I wasn't. We lumbered into the school; all three of us soaking wet and almost knocking over the janitor who was moping the water in the hallway.

Skull seemed to notice her before Bulk or I, and I only noticed as we came toward the soaking wet girl, Kimberly. My Mom hated the rain; in fact she bitched about it constantly and I knew for a fact that if it was raining outside…she was going to be having a bad day. Don't get me wrong, I disliked the rain too but not to the extent that she did, nothing Skull was about to do would be her day get any better, for that I was sure.

And as predicted Skull began to point at her and laugh; Tommy moving to stand guard in front of Bulk.

"I guess you weren't lying when you canceled our date because you said you had to stay home and wash your hair," Skull smirked as he hung to the locker door amused.

"I never made a date with you, you goon," Kim sneered, and I started laughing despite myself. Skull began to tap at his heart, feigning sadness which was only making me laugh harder. He then choked out through fake sobs,

"My feelings are hurt."

"Don't you banana brains ever quit," Tommy stated all seriously, causing me to raise my eyebrows slightly annoyed.

"Oh I just washed my hair…and…I can't do a thing with it," Bulk responded in the most feminine voice he could muster, giving Tommy a dirty look.

Kim pushed at Skull with a half-hearted shove while Tommy and Bulk closed the space between them.

"Back off," Tommy stated annoyed.

"Make me," Bulk growled back.

"God your both pretty," I stated rolling my eyes as I pushed them away from each other, "Just settle the pissing contest elsewhere."

"_You_ should know better," Tommy stated, pointing a finger at me.

"Keep pointing that finger at me all it won't be there anymore," I growled out annoyed. Okay, so maybe the rain put me in a bad mood too; Mom and I have that in common. I turned to leave toward class while the guys moved toward the other direction. Once Bulk's back was turned I noticed Tommy nudge him a bit and watched Bulk hit the ground and slide along the water, his face slamming into the mop bucket at the end of the hall.

"Real mature," I growled out at him annoyed, grabbing the finger that still seemed to pointing at me and twisting it around. I released it before it broke and stormed off to class; I swear; he's no more mature than they are.

* * *

><p>The storm had cleared by the end of the day, which sure helped me out because it was a long walk from the school to the youth center. I just lounged around on one of those red and white leg press machines with a glass of pepsi, watching the sad attempt at after school activities. Zack and Jason were blocking slow attacks while Trini and Billy were working on some sad zen yoga thing.<p>

"Now Billy, move slowly. Feel the ground with your feet, feel the wind with your hands," Trini stated slowly as she pivoted in circles. I stood tiredly and moved toward the group. Zack seemed to pause when he spotted me, Jason hitting him accidentally now that he wasn't paying attention. It didn't seem to stop Zack however as he asked, "What's up with you?"

"I think I might go home…there isn't really anything to do right now and I'm kinda tired. Why?"

"Oh…no reason I was just curious."

"Oh…um oookkkkay?" I turned to grab the raincoat that I had been carrying all day and threw it over my shoulder…then Jason's watch buzzed.

"What is it Zordon?"

"One of Rita's monsters captured Kimberly in the park. Tommy was injured while attempting to rescue her."

"We're going to teleport to the command center right away," Jason answered, before releasing the two-way button. I tossed the raincoat back in the corner of the room and followed the group to the hallway to transport to the command centre.

"Zordon, where's Tommy?" Jason asked, wasting no time as we had barely arrived in the command centre.

"We are teleporting him from the park right now," Zordon replied. I turned to see a psychologist's couch sitting in the middle of the command centre and wondered how we hadn't teleported into it severing bones in the process. As I stared at the couch, a green aura appeared over it and Tommy arrived, moaning and groaning.

Trini grabbed his hand a bent down to his side, "Zordon, he will be okay, right?"

"Oh, he'll be fine," I brushed off dismissively, I mean come on…he was alive after all.

"Alpha is checking him now," Zordon replied, as Alpha hovered over him with a device that looked like it had been used by Dr. McCoy.

"He will…he will be alright; but it might take some time," Alpha responded.

Billy looked at me before turning toward the glowing head, "Zordon, what about Kimberly?"

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon said as we moved toward the sphere, "As you can see her current accommodations are quite…unpleasant."

"As is her wardrobe," I remarked to myself, before being elbowed by Billy.

"Let me out of here," tiny Kimberly shouted from the container she was in before screaming, "Tommy. Tommy, please help me."

"Zordon, where is she?" Zack asked curiously.

"She is trapped in another dimension. Inside the Samurai Sandman's Jar."

"I feel like Rita's run out of bad guy names," I mention, to which Jason nods in agreement before going back to being concerned for Kimberly's safety.

"The dimension only appears for a small length of time, when the dimension disappears, so will everything in it."

"Oh no poor Kimberly," Trini whimpered.

"We'll morph to the Samurai Sandman. We'll kick him into another dimension," Jason growled out determined.

"Be careful, the Sandman is known for setting traps. And he will try and trap you as well."

"Are you worried?" Billy asked me curiously.

"No why would I be worried, I still exist so everything will be fine." Bill turned to get in morphing position and I noticed my hand fade for a second before coming back into view. Now I was worried.

"It's morphing time," Jason shouted and we began our morph.

* * *

><p>We appeared and immediately began our fight with Goldar but the Sandman wasn't far behind and started to battle us.<p>

"You'll never get Kimberly back," the Sandman shouted, laughing. He opened the stopper of the gourd for seeming no reason when Zack shouted,

"Stay cool. You gotta be careful. If that jar breaks while Kimberly's inside, she'll be trapped in the other dimension."

"Let my friend go you creep," Trini shouted before running at the monster and being instantly thrown backwards. Good plan Trini, good plan.

"Pretty steamed aren't ya, well my fan should cool you off," the monster stated.

"Wait…Fan…are you the fan man? Seriously, I thought everyone was saying Sandman, I thought you were putting people to sleep. Fanman is way faggier than sandman and I thought sandman was lame. You have certainly outdone yourselves this time," I told Goldar and his crew of miscreants.

"Stop your annoying chatter," the FANMAN stated, taking aim and waving his fan at me. Seriously, this is the villain I'm fighting, a guy with a giant fan. The fan seemed to be letting off sparks that reacted badly with my suit and the exploded on contact, sending me backwards along with the rest of the rangers.

"Not so lame now is it?" Goldar asked condescendingly toward me as we flew away.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the Command Centre still in full ranger get-up with Zack being the first to say anything. "Man, I'm glad we ended up here."<p>

"So are we, the Samurai Fanman almost trapped you in a distant dimension," Alpha explained.

"How's Tommy," Jason mentioned, changing the topic.

"He is improving," Zordon responded. Trini got back down again and consoled him, with Zack on the other side giving him words of encouragement,

"Come on buddy, you gotta get better…for us."

"Zordon, how do we battle this evil monster," Billy asked curiously.

"And how are we going to get Kimberly out of that jar," Trini added.

"Use your Zords and you can defeat him. When the Fanman is defeated, Kimberly will be free."

"But we need Tommy's help," Trini shouted

"And the Dragon Zord," added Jason.

"He's still doesn't look any better," Zack whined.

"Where are the creeps that did this to Tommy," Jason grumbled angrily.

"And trapped Kimberly," Trini shouted.

"God you guys settle down, I'll use the Dragon Zord. You guys seriously sound like whiney babies right now," I lectured annoyed.

"But we need you for Kimberly's Zord," Billy reasoned.

"Right now we're two Zords short. You can only do one Zord at a time," Jason added.

"Yeah right, that's what you think," I mumbled to myself with a grin.

"Well where are they right now?" Trini asked curiously.

"The putty cafe," Zordon replied.

"The putty cafe? Whatever, I don't have time to ridicule that ridiculousness right now. Let's just head there for now, and figure out the Zord conundrum later," I told them.

"Agreed," Zack replied.

* * *

><p>We arrived on top of a high hill above the café, I'm not sure why the café was in a valley to begin with but decided to not bother with questioning it; these bad guys seemed to do a lot of stupid things.<p>

"Alright rangers let's do it," Jason began.

"Nobody messes with our friend," Zack added.

"Release Kimberly, Now," Billy shouted.

"Give it up Fanman we're not backing down," Trini threatened.

"Fanman what a shitty ass name," I finished, deciding to contribute to the hillside rant.

"That's what you think," Fanman shouted, creating a rake from thin air.

"Oh buddy," I said as if talking to a lost confused five year old, "That's what I know."

After he began defeating us and things seemed to be going in his favor, Rita grew both Fanman and Goldar. I'm not sure what the point of that was but whatever I guess. We began fighting the monsters as our separate Zords with me in Kimberly's. Tommy's DragonZord was only a few steps behind so I guess it wasn't a big deal. With the DragonZord up and ready to go we all joined up and fought along with the DragonZord and got the Fanman to drop the Gourd and release Kimberly. I moved over for her to take over her controls,

"Thanks for your help," Kim stated to me.

"Oh..." I stammered, taken back, "No problem." I hung back as they defeated the monsters and smiled to myself, happy that I was on Kim's good side even if I did like pissing her off.

* * *

><p>"Wow guys come here quick," Trini shouted from Billy's garage as me and guys stood around Billy's car. I was pretending I knew about cars, when I in fact knew nothing…that was Spike's specialty, even if he didn't tell anyone. He was a secret car nerd.<p>

Trini was sitting in front of the TV when we got there watching a really outdated guy on the news I supposed. Billy apparently hung back; he wasn't interested in what Trini was doing…that seemed strange.

"Who are the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and how do they get their incredible powers? The remarkable super heroes defeated another one of Rita Repulsa's evil monsters..."

"Hey is this about us?" I hear Kimberly ask, I didn't even know she'd gotten here.

"Hey increase the volume please," Billy shouts from the driveway. Oh now he's interested. I notice a shadow moving and turn to spot Billy running in to see the last couple of minutes of the report. Kim start turning up the volume on the TV and hear a loud crack as the TV starts sparking and suddenly shuts off.

The guys disperse with the news alert no longer on and as I head back out to help Billy with the car, Kimberly stops me.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks again for all your help, powering my Zord until I could get there and everything."

"Look it's no big deal, I don't hate you; I mean I'll help you out and stuff."

"I know…I mean well like, I guess I didn't know. I mean, I like totally thought that you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why are you always giving me dirty looks around Tommy and everything… do you like him too?"

"Oh god no."

"Then why do you hate us together?" The way Kim said it, I realized how mean I had been about it.

"I don't…It's just that if you two get into a relationship it will change the dynamics of the team."

"Like what are you talking about?"

"It's the same problem the military has with women on the front lines."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's say you and Zack are in the line of fire…your okay and could probably run fast enough to get away but Zack has a broken leg and can't walk at all. An explosion is about to go off and Tommy can only carry one of you…who is he going to get?"

"I don't know," Kim stated, shrugging her shoulders.

I do…he's going to get you…the problem, is that you would have gotten away on your own. But because you're his girlfriend he's going to save you and because of that Zack's going to die.

"Your exaggerating…" Kim frowned, crossing her arms.

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point, that's why I don't like you guys together."

"Well then I suppose it's different with you and Billy then?" she stated sarcastically as thought it were exactly the same.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"I can tell you like each other."

"What are you talking about," I repeat before adding, "Billy like Trini."

"What?" Now Kim seemed confused.

"He likes Trini, I'm just really good friends with him and he knows more about me than anyone else," I explain before changing the subject, "Look I'm sorry if you thought that I hate you. I don't really hate you ya know."

"Thanks Nikki," Kim answers giving me a hug, "You wanna be friends then?"

"Sure," I respond, "I won't turn down a friend."

"Thanks."

"Hey Nikki, wanna help me get these spark plugs," Billy shouts from next to the car.

"Yeah hold on," I shout before turning back to Kim, "I better go."

"Yeah okay, I'll talk to ya later kay?"

"Kay," I respond. I walk to Billy and ask,"Hey so whadda ya need?"

"What's going on with you and Kim," he asks nosily and I smirk. He likes me, yeah right.

"Oh, we're friends now," I tell him.

"Really?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah really," I answer crossing my arms.

"Good," he responds handing me a new spark plug.

"Yeah I think so too," I answer more to myself than to him as I lean over the car to find the spark plug he's having me change.


	20. A Star is Born

**So eventually someone else is going to figure out about Nikki, who you think it is will be up to you but I already did the chapter of them finding out fyi...I'm like nine chapters ahead of this already so I uploaded a bunch at once but some of the things stated in chapters can be a bit misleading because revelations may not actually happen for a while since the episodes are so random and disjointed...and Spike will make an appearance eventually; when however is the big question...I'm working on it**

* * *

><p>"So Tommy are you gonna go to the beach with us tomorrow?" Kimberly asked curiously as Tommy, Zack, Kim and I all walked down the hall at school on our way to class. I would've walked with Bulk and Skull but they had said something about being too busy to hang out today so I didn't really bother asking.<p>

"I really wish I could but ooh guess what, I'm trying out for a karate commercial."

"Oh is that tomorrow?" I asked curiously, I wasn't good at remembering things.

"Yeah, were you gonna do it too?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I was planning on it but I'd kinda forgotten," I admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Wait like you guys could be on TV?" Zack asked impressed.

"Yeah can you believe it?" Tommy replied to Zack before turning back to me, "You should totally come too, a little friendly competition."

"When it comes to competition…I'm never friendly," I respond, punching my hand and earning a chuckle from Tommy.

"It's an audition isn't it," I hear Skull say and turn to see him talking into some plastic box before he shouts, "Of course I want a limo! Hello..."

"Better not get your hopes up about that screen test, cus I've got that commercial in the bag." Not for a second do I question that Bulk is talking to both of us when he says it too. I get my competitiveness from everyone in my family...related or not, so I know for a fact that friend or not, Bulk and Skull won't hesitate to destroy me. And I'm glad. So instead of feeling offended, because I'm not, I squeal and grab the box of a cell phone from Skull's hand.

"Look at this thing," I shout excited, not even caring that there are people around…they don't know the significance of what I'm looking at. "It's huge," then I start asking questions that I don't expect anyone to answer, "How does this fit in a pocket? What service provider is this going off of? Does it have a phonebook? Are there a lot of towers around here? Does it charge for when it's roaming? Is it pre-paid like a pay phone? Oh my god..where can I get one? DeMarcus would totally love one of these just to be different. Ahhhgg it's so awesome!" I start comparing it with my cell phone side by side and I wander away from the group mesmerized before realizing that it Skull's and making a U-turn to return it to him.

"Sorry."

"Yeeeeeaaaahhhhh," Skull responds, as Bulk and Skull start to wander away, Bulk muttering,

"Your cousin is so weird."

* * *

><p>Tommy and I stood near each other just stretching and warming up waiting for our turns at the audition.<p>

"So I hear you and Kim are friends now?" Tommy said, breaking the ice a bit.

"Oh yeah, it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, she really thought you hated her."

"I know, I guess I just didn't bother with trying to convince her she was wrong."

"So what was with giving us all those dirty looks all the time…I mean Kim was convinced that you liked me," he said, grinning and embarrassed.

"Oh settle yourself, it was nothing like that…to be honest its weird not seeing _them_ together…ya know?"

"What?"

"Well I mean, it's just hard, you grow up, living a certain way. I mean I was a bit offended that no one ever told me to be honest."

"Never told you what?" I found myself ignoring him and continued talking anyway.

"I mean you were my martial arts instructor for years and I never saw anything weird or uncomfortable between you and my dad. I mean you guys would have barbeques and watch MMA together with Uncle Bulk and Spike and sometimes Jason. Mom, would get snacks together and sometimes you'd help her…Dad was never suspicious. He never seemed nervous or threatened. I never would've thought that you came before Dad; it's just…it's weird and every time I see you guys together and making Dad feel like crap it just annoys me and makes me sad to see how different everything is and I hate it and I want to go home and I wanna see my family again." I huff and feel a tear fall down my face before I hurriedly wipe it away. I look at the man beside me and he's staring at me hard and confused.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Nothing…I…I need to use the bathroom real quick…I'm sorry." I feel him staring after me but I just keep walking quickly toward the bathroom.

I got back just in time to see Bulk come out of the audition room, "Kiss Hollywood goodbye Tommy, Nik; I'm their man. Hahahaha. Tommy turned around, not realizing I was behind him.

"Oh hey, about earlier…"

"Let's pretend it never happened, kay?"

"Yeah…sure…" Tommy replied hesitating.

Bulk spit his tongue out at us before they got ready to head out.

"Hey guys," I shouted, causing them to both turn around, "We still watching Super Mario Bros. tonight with John Liguiziamo. Pre-sloth movie moments."

"What?" Skull asked confused before confirming, "Yeah, Super Mario tonight at 7:30 don't be late."

"Great see you then," I say back and wave. They turn and head out probably to find something for Bulk's sunburn…dorks.

"Next," the woman with the teased hair asks and I sigh, standing up from where Tommy and I had been sitting on the floor and leaning against the lockers in silence. It had been a bit awkward ever since my ranting outburst like he was really thinking about what I had said and trying to fit the pieces together. But I knew he wouldn't figure it out so I wasn't worried. I walked to the door and they crossed my name off the list and let me into the room.

"You're a girl," the man on the end of the panel mentioned casually, as though it weren't obvious.

"Yes, I am a girl…my name is Nicole after all."

"Well we're actually looking for a male," the man added as though he wasn't clear.

"The ad didn't say boys only," I responded knowing already I wasn't going to win.

"But it is a karate commercial, a woman wouldn't really make sense would it…women can't fight. Didn't you notice that you were the only girl out there?"

"What about the Power Rangers…there are three girls in that group and they all know karate…."

"Well I guess if a female Power Ranger comes in to tryout then she'd probably get it but you my dear…are no Power Ranger."

I held an annoyed smirk on my face, smiled politely, thanked them for their time and left. I was not about to get in a fight. I did not need to be arrested by the police and Billy had already chastised me over trying out; stating that if I got it they might look into my background…or lack thereof.

I muttered like a crazy person under my breath as I left the room and realized two seconds too late that Tommy was beside me, "How did it go?"

"I didn't audition, they needed a guy."

"Where did it say that?" he asked curiously.

"On the flyer," I lied, I didn't want to ruin his chance too, "I guess I didn't read it well enough, it was right under the glass ceiling."

He didn't seem to know what I meant but put his hand on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me…I didn't stop him or throw him over my shoulder this time…I didn't have the energy or heart too.

"Well you better get in there and get it," I told him clapping him on the back. "I think I'll head home but text me…uh I mean call me later and let me know how it goes, kay?"

"Ohh, um okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tommy POV<strong>_

TEXT - another word added to the list of weird things that she's said to me today.

"Next," I hear them call and know that it must be my turn, the woman at the table checks me off the list and I head into the room ready to win for both of us.

"Okay…what have your years of karate done for you?" the woman asked me. 'You were my martial arts instructor for years' that was what Nikki had said but that didn't make any sense. And I'd only heard the term MMA once in my life…it was some super new thing and it wasn't even really around yet. Plus I'd never met Nikki's parents.

"What has karate done for you?" the woman repeated, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, it's really helped me discipline myself."

"Not to pay attention though I see," the woman muttered a little louder than she probably intended; I ignored her and continued.

"It's even helped me to concentrate more on my schoolwork. Plus, it's given me a lot of self-confidence. The woman in the middle seemed impressed by that and nodded her approval. I wasn't sure what that meant but hoped that it was a good sign.

"Great…well let's see what you can do."

"Okay." I paused and showed her that best that I could even if I was a little preoccupied.

"Well Tommy, we'd like to talk to you," the woman in the middle stated, turning and nodding with the woman on the left.

I left the audition feeling confident that I'd get the role but I was still way to preoccupied with what Nikki had said. I'd have to ask Billy about it; he seemed to know more about her than anyone else. I heard my communicator from inside my bag and ran to retrieve it concerned.

"Zordon, what's happened?"

"The Rangers need your help. They're at the industrial complex in downtown Angel Grove, hurry."

"I'm on it Zordon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nikki POV<strong>_

After I left the school I hurried back to the house to get ready for movie night. It was about 7:15 by the time I'd gotten back and I needed to get comfortable. I slipped into my South Park pajamas and took all my bracelet's, watches, and jewelry off before heading to the basement to watch the movie. I'd rented it on VHS from the local movie rental place. I got comfy on the couch while Bulk made popcorn and Skull got Pepsi.

"So how was your audition?" Skull asked curiously.

"Terrible, they wouldn't even let me try."

"Why? Because they'd already given it to me?" Bulk asked a bit condescendingly.

"No, because I'm a girl and apparently girls can't fight."

"Seriously?" Skull asked in disbelief, "Cus you could totally kick butt."

"Yeah well oh well," I responded, shoveling popcorn in my mouth, "Let's watch Sid the sloth in a real people movie."

"Yeah, start the movie," Bulk shouted. Skull sighed and got up, pushing play on the VCR as we all sat back for the night.

* * *

><p>I sat between Billy and Kim at the Juice Bar while the Rangers and I waited around without anything much to do.<p>

"I'm sorry I missed the fight guys," I told them sadly.

"Oh its okay," Kim responded, "Tommy told us what happened with the commercial."

"Yeah, that wasn't right," Zack added, glaring at nothing in particular.

"They should've at least let you try," Jason added.

"That's just sexist," Trini grumbled.

"Oh, well I'm over it anyway. At least Tommy got it." I noticed Ernie coming up and I stopped talking, in case Power Rangers came up again.

"How was the beach yesterday guys?" Ernie asked curiously.

"Well…it wasn't exactly relaxing Ernie," Billy shrugged.

"And on the local front," the dweeby newscaster began, causing everyone's attention to turn from Ernie to the TV, "Those amazing heroes the Power Rangers have once again successfully defeated another attack on the city of Angel Grove by Rita Repulsa and her seemingly endless horde of monstrous thugs. While the city sustained some property damage, no harm be fell any of the citizens, thanks to the incredible Power Rangers."

"Wow, great stuff aayyy, I tell ya, ya gotta love the Power Rangers," Ernie imputed.

The newscaster finished the report with, "Well that about raps it up."

"Tommy when are we gonna see your commercial," Kim asked curiously.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, I can hardly wait myself," Bulk commented, apparently having come up silently behind Billy, "I got the part you know."

"Oh really," Tommy asked.

"Say folks," the TV states as a commercial, "You ever tried karate? You might think you can learn this intricate art on your own but if you try you could end up looking like this guy." I look up at the screen to see Bulk on there at his audition…that's just sad. I turn to look at Bulk and he looks surprised and excited at first then sad and depressed and I just feel really bad for him.

And then everyone starts laughing at him and I feel even worse. I mean even Skull's laughing at him.

"Miserable huh," the commercial continues, "Make sure to sign up for classes at the Angel Grove karate centre so you look like this…" and then it shows Tommy, way to make Bulk feel even worse. God those TV people were assholes.

"All right Tommy," I hear the Rangers mutter and I purse my lips in annoyance.

"Come in today and learn how to master karate at the Angel Grove Karate Centre," the commercial states.

Skull laughs more and Bulk shoves him across the room, everyone still laughing.

Bulk lowers his head in shame so I decide to lift his spirits,

"Bulk, someday…in the future…you're gonna be a billionaire and own a chain of bars called Bulkmiers' and you're gonna be super cool and everyone's gonna wanna be like you and we go on these fancy family vacations with Mom and Dad and Spike to Hawaii and Australia and Florida and Space … it's really cool so don't let this bother you…come on! I mean your…"

I stop as Billy pulls me toward him, "Shut up, Nikki."

"Your right," Bulk tells me.

"She is?" I hear Tommy ask.

"She is?" Billy sputters.

"I am?" I hear myself say and glance away embarrassed.

"Of course I'll be rich and famous," he states, and I sigh relieved, he wasn't even really listening to what I was saying, "And when that happens none of this will matter." He grabs me from Billy and begins pulling me along, "Come Nikki, we shall eat like kings today."

"Who's buying?" I ask curiously.

"You of course," he states as though it's obvious, "I'm not a billionaire yet." I sigh and hear the Rangers behind me laughing their asses off and I sigh…I'm glad they find this so fuckin' hilarious.


	21. The Yolk's on You

"How's rehearsal goin'?" Jason asked curiously.

"It's goin' fine; except we're havin' a hard time keeping track of everybody's props," Ernie sighed.

"Yeah, we're still looking for a few things," Trini added.

"There is literally no filing system," I stated, throwing down the list annoyed.

"Oh no. Speaking of props Jas I forgot our belts," Tommy stated nervously.

"Ahh don't worry about it. We'll get our belts later," Jason remarked casually.

"No no no we have to have them. Look I'll be right back," Tommy, stated already heading toward the door.

"Alright we'll wait for you here," Jason called back to him before turning back to us.

"Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, Nikki, help me sort this out," Ernie asked.

"Sure Ernie," Kimberly called out as we headed off the platform to assist him.

* * *

><p>We all split off to look for Tommy and when Billy and I arrived back I spotted Bulk and Skull playing the guitar over in the corner.<p>

"I didn't know you guys could play?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, we're awesome," Bulk commented, smacking some gum.

"Yeah," Skull replied, smacking his gum even harder than his counterpart, "Awesome."

I paused as they started to play again before I realized that they were completely wrong, "Yeah, guys I gotta tell you…that's not awesome."

"What?" Bulk sputtered out in disbelief.

"Hey where are those losers going?" Skull asked curiously, pointing to the rangers.

"Oh, um, I don't know…let me go find out…it's probably totally lame," I responded running toward the door they were going through.

"…you Zordon," Jason finished as I arrived, already talking into the communicator.

"Teleport to the Command Centre immediately," Zordon responded in his usual booming voice.

"We're on our way," Jason responded, as we teleported away.

"Zordon, Tommy doesn't answer his communicator," Jason called out as soon as we arrived.

"That is why I have called you here," Zordon responded and I enjoyed imagining him saying it condescendingly like, 'God you fucktards why do you think I called you here because I wanted some fuckin' girl scout cookies.' I started to laugh a bit to myself when Trini nudged me annoyed.

"This isn't funny," she lectured. I was half-tempted to cock her in the face with my fist…only Billy's allowed to nudge me or elbow me…he is after all my conscience; his little girlfriend however has nothing to do with it. I glared at her but she was no longer paying attention, she was back to looking at Zordon again. I glared at her anyway until I noticed Billy looking at me and shaking his head; then I decided to stop. Damn conscience.

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon continued, "He his being held captive by Rita's putty patrol."

"Oh no Tommy," Kim stated concerned, placing a hand over her heart or her boob, I wasn't sure which was worse at this moment.

"He's really in a bind," Trini stated, emphasizing 'really' for no particular reason.

"We gotta help him," Zack added, glancing for a second back to me. I just nodded in agreement…I mean I wasn't for not helping him.

"Not so fast Zack. We have another problem, Rita has released a gnarly fang monster who intends to destroy the Earth," Zordon stated.

"Gnarly?" I stated out loud bewildered.

"Man, now he's ugly," Zack stated.

"Almost as ugly as Billy's cowboy hat," I add. Kim looks over at it as if for the first time and chuckles to herself; apparently finding it amusing.

"Hey," Billy remarked, "This hat is not nearly as bad as that monster…it's hideous and my hat is practical."

"Practically waiting for Achy Breaky Heart to blast from the speakers; seriously who are you really, Billy Ray Cyrus? Miley was bad enough for America."

"Have your lovers' quarrel later," Kim lectured to us, as if just to piss me off, I glared at her and she stuck out her tongue. Oh I was going to get her later; turning to Zordon she continued, "I mean shouldn't we worry about saving Tommy before dealing with the monster?"

"Tommy is capable of handling his situation, your first priority must be to destroy fang before he can unleash his awesome power," Zordon explained.

"Awesome," I sighed, joining formation with everyone else as Jason shouted out,

"It's Morphin' Time."

* * *

><p>That stupid ass Fang Monster seemed way too interested in throwing rocks at us. Did he really not have powers of his own?<p>

"Guys, let's send this guy to the dentist," Jason shouted super lamely.

"Give me my Gooney Bird Eggs," the monster shouted. What the fuck was he talking about? I mean his claws were pretty sharp she he got the group of us down a good couple of times but that was really about it in the impressments category.

"You better leave of I'll be forced to raise my voice in anger," some teletubby sounding skinny douche stated. I'd never seen him before even in my time, him or his short little fat friend. I guess they weren't real important to Ulka so therefore they weren't real important to me, "Go get 'um Fang." Apparently he was instructing the monster…maybe he was kind of important, if only just for today.

"Hey," Goldar shouted, "Attack them." Okay so douchy teletubby really did have no authority…I thought so.

"I'll mash them into moondust," the monster shouted out as he ran to grab more rocks and throw them at us. I mean as lame of an attack as it was…it was pretty affective. You can't really block or fight a rock. Plus while our attention was focused on the rock, Goldar shot an energy beam from his sword and sent us flying over some ridiculously long cliff.

We were still recovering from the bottom of the cliff helping to dust each other off and check for injuries when I saw the Fang Monster get huge, it's like Rita just wants to piss me off.

"I'll go see if I can find Tommy," I tell them and they nod knowing exactly why I'm bringing this up.

"Let me know as soon as you find out anything," Kim all out begs.

"I'll contact you first," I respond and she lets out a breath of relief.

* * *

><p>I had my helmet pick up the Green Ranger Power Coin to hunt him down and teleported directly in front of two putties attempting to pull the morpher and communicator apart. I glanced up to Tommy about 13 of the way out of the net and figured he could use the speed boost. I kick one putty in the stomach and catch the ranger gear that he releases from the punch before doing the same to the other. By the time I've defeated the two putties I find that Tommy is already out of the net and finishing off the other two. I hand him his morpher pieces and he connects them back together.

"Thanks," he responds with a smile.

"No time, you gotta go help the guys."

"What's goin' on?" he asks concerned.

"I don't know; I left as soon as the monster grew to get you. For all I know they could be dead."

"Wow, aren't you the optimist," Tommy remarked sarcastically.

"What? I already know they're not dead. If they were dead, I wouldn't exist."

"Well I better get goin'," Tommy states moving to morph and transport simultaneously. I see him concentrating hard and hope it has nothing to do with what I'd just said.

"See you around," I state nodding my head as he vanishes.

* * *

><p>I don't bother going back to the battlefield to be trampled and go back to the Juice bar to help out Ernie.<p>

"Thanks for the help Nikki," Ernie tells me as I walk alongside him, both of our arms full of paperwork.

"No problem Ernie," I respond, "I really don't mind helping you out here and there just so you know."

"Well if you ever need a job you just let me know…I can't pay you much but…" he trailed off.

"I will if I ever need to…thanks. The money would all come back here anyway. Paying for Bulk and Skull requires a job and a half."

Ernie laughed and nodded in agreement, "Hey aren't the kids on next?"

I looked down at the line-up list and nodded, "They are; crap, have you seen them?"

"Not me," Ernie replied, handing the rest of his files to me, "But I'll go look…you just drop those files in my office."

"No problem Ernie," I respond heading to the back office. By the time I get back from dropping everything off, Ernie has already introduced Tommy and Jason and their already in the middle of their talents. I come along the back of the room to stand between Kim and Trini and flick Billy's cowboy hat off his head as I pass. He glances at me and raises an eyebrow almost saying, 'Watch me pick that back up.' So I give him a glare in response saying, 'Fine pick that back up…but you just see what happens…just you wait and see.'

I think that he figured out what my glare was saying because he turned back to the stage without picking it up. I followed his lead and did the same but wished that I hadn't moments later. It was Bulk and Skull in some terrible rock concert with some guy in a Three Stooges prison outfit playing the drums in the background, just beating away at the kit. Hell I can play drums better than that and I quit after two years. The saddest thing of all was is they were still better than some actual bands out there.

I was laughing so hard that I forgot to clap but noticed Kim giving a sad sympathetic clap and joined in with a couple loud claps to help them out. I mean it was kind of mean for them to not clap at all…seriously.


	22. The Green Candle

**Hello...sorry for updating so late...No excuses...my chapters were done but the flash drive I kept them on got corrupted by my work computer and erased everything on it; I had them backed up but was to lazy to go hunting for them on my external hard drive but alas I knew I needed to at least get caught up before school started on Wednesday so here they are :)**

**I also want to thank everyone for their reviews so far and when the story is done you will of course get an official thank you so I don't clutter the beginning of the story chapters as that always annoys me however:  
><strong>

**brankel1 - Thank you as always you are so nice  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane - I can always count on you to review and let me know your still reading and interested  
><strong>

**itstotallygraphic - I love Billy and Nikki together too although when I started the story I didn't have her paired with anyone...it just sorta made sense  
><strong>

**Exwindzz - I agree that Nikki is being very immature but what I did was I tried to put myself in her shoes I mean how would you feel in you found out that your mom and your mentor were together and treated your dad like crap back in high school and no one ever told you anything about it. Wouldn't that kindof freak you out too. Oh well, she'll get over it soon enough.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was following Bulk and Skull, munching on a Mento, and thinking about the commercial music video thing with the Foo Fighters that I knew hadn't aired yet when I heard that girl Zack liked mockingly say, "Get a life."<p>

"Real impressive bud," Tommy joked, patting him on the back sympathetically.

"Yeah," Bulk began. Apparently he had been paying more attention than I had been, "Real impressive, if you're trying to get a date with a carnival geek. What's the matter," he continued trying to look pouty and sad, "Guys can't get a date?"

"Mento?" I asked, protruding the roll out for anyone interested, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Well if you're such an expert," Zack began and I knew instantly that I had failed, "Why don't you teach us?"

I watched Bulk pull his jacket up over his head and fall into some falsetto voice, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, no girl in the world's gonna go out with you."

I tried to surpress the smile but couldn't as I exploded into laughter and ask, "Who are you trying to be, Cornholio?"

"You know you just encourage them," Zack chastised.

"Well lord knows they need some encouragement…I mean seriously."

"Hey…Nikki, I think I'm stuck."

"Well I'm not really sure what the rhyme had to do with Cornholio anyway?"

"I wasn't doing Cornholio…I don't even know what that is," Bulk grumbled, "I mean that I'm actually stuck."

"It's on MTV. I watched it last night so don't even start with me."

"Just get me out of here," Bulk hollered back.

"Hold on," I grumbled to myself, "Let me go get some butter from Ernie. Just go wait out by the bathrooms for me, kay?"

"Yeah sure," Bulk grumbled, having Skull lead the way.

"How did you get your head stuck?" Skull asked curiously.

"If I knew how I got it stuck it wouldn't be stuck now would it numbskull," Bulk hollered out.

"Yeah you're right Bulk," Skull agreed before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked through the park with Tommy, it was awkward and uncomfortable and I was waiting for him to act like the MMA instructor I was used to and start attacking me shouting, "Surprise Attack Skullovich…if you're not prepared, you'll never win." But instead it was just awkward silence.<p>

"Um see uh, here's the thing…"

"What?" I questioned annoyed, "What is it? You're acting weird."

"I just wanted your opinion on asking out Kim."

I found myself sighing and rolling my eyes.

"If you really don't want to help me that's fine; I understand."

"No it's not that it's just…" I began when we were suddenly interrupted by putties… I took about five minutes to split the putties up between the two of us and get them taken care of. Until more came….and more…and then I dropped my morpher and got super pissed…and then more putties…and then Goldar. Fuckin' lion.

"Whaddaya want now metal head," Tommy stumbled out and I thought to myself that metal head was a really lame insult. I watched Goldar bend down and pick up my morpher turning it over in his hands.

"I'll take him…and Queen Rita will want to see that one…this technology looks too advanced for anything of this time."

"This time?" Tommy asked curiously and we both disintegrated where we stood.

* * *

><p>When I appeared, Tommy was nowhere to be seen and I was in some weird looking metal apartment thing. "Ahhh," Rita shouted in that crackly voice of hers, "the one who imitated me. Goldar tells me that you are not from around here."<p>

"I recently moved if that's what you're asking," I replied.

"You and I both know that that wasn't what I was asking," Rita growled out, "I believe you know my sister…" Rita pointed with her staff and I followed its movement to stare into Ulka's eyes.

"Nikki, how lovely to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," I respond and she smirks in that obnoxious way of hers.  
>"You are so hilarious little Skullovich…is it that you never want to see your family again or is it that you want me to completely murder your parents right now in this time so that you will never be born?"<p>

"That's low…even for you."

"That may be but my patience is wearing thin, especially around my sister."

"What was that?" Rita growled out.

"Oh nothing important," Ulka responded. I simply crossed my arms annoyed.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I sighed, "I have things to do, people to humiliate."

"How about you humiliate the Power Rangers," Rita smiled.

"Too bad I am a Power Ranger," I told her with a convenient eye roll.

"But you weren't always," Ulka smiled as I suddenly grew nervous. Rita's little pet project may have been Tommy but Ulka's had always been the Skullovich twins, but since Spike couldn't pay attention long enough to go under her spell it had only been me…and me wasn't looking forward to this.

"You wouldn't dare," I growled out.

"The Green Rangers and the Silver Ranger working for me," Rita smiled.

"The Silver Ranger would be under my control," Ulka disputed.

"I'm afraid that since this is my moon base it's my rules," Rita argued back.

"And I'm afraid that's where your wrong big sister," Ulka responded. I took this opportunity to escape and moved very slowly from the foggy floored room into another room…this one holding Tommy.

"Holy shit, I didn't realize it would be that easy to find you or I would've tried sooner."

"The finding isn't the hard part…it's the escaping that creates the challenge," Tommy replied like a puzzle master.

"There you are," Rita grumbled out as she came into the room that Tommy and I were currently trapped in, "Thought you could get away did you?"

"Not really," I answered shrugging my shoulders, "I mean after all, I'm on the moon…there isn't really an escape from the moon."

"Very true," Ulka replied, stroking her cheek in pride.

I looked over to Tommy and he nodded when Goldar turned to us and pointed, "Don't get any foolish ideas rangers."

"I'm pretty sure all my ideas are foolish, I mean who are we kidding right now?" I replied as golden energy chains wrapped themselves around us. Goldar laughed, said something about a candle, and then vanished.

I turned to look at the candle as it let off rainbow sparks and then looked at Tommy who was continuing to struggle against the chains… "Maybe struggling isn't the best plan right now."

"Your right…we need to really think and come up with a good plan," Tommy agreed, thumping down onto the foggy floor.

"Yes, you think of a plan while I think of a good way to murder your parents," Ulka laughed, turning and leaving the room with Rita and those two stupid servants of theirs running along behind.

"Who is that lady?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Oh…that's Ulka," I stated annoyed, "She's a royal pain in my ass."

"Why does she hate you so much?"

"I was her evil ranger just like you were Rita's."

"Wait…your serious…you were an evil Ranger?!"

"It's not that hard to believe I mean come on."

"No I mean that's just it…it isn't that hard to believe…that's why I can't believe it."

"Alright I get it, I'm evil…let's move on because we need to think of a plan."

"How come you never said anything back when I was an evil ranger?" he asked curiously.

"Ahhh, god I don't want to go through this right now," I sighed, "I never said anything because they already didn't trust me and they didn't find out my identity until evil Green Ranger came along; hell they even questioned to my face if I was evil and so I denied it…I couldn't really say, 'oh but just so you know I was evil at one point…just not right now'."

"Okay I get it," Tommy responded, "There was no time or place to say anything and now it's too late anyway."

"I guess that's what I'm saying but not really…anyway let's think of a plan."

"What about something to do with his sword…it seems to be what transports him," Tommy suggested thinking hard.

"Ohh, I think it's when he stabs the ground with it."

"So all we need to do is get the sword and get out of there."

We looked up in time to see Goldar reappear and looked down to see him release us from the magic chains, "I'm back and happy to report your miserable friends are losing the battle."

"You won't defeat them Goldar," Tommy growled out annoyed, dancing around a bit in one place, getting ready to pounce.

"Once she has your power, Rita will be able to defeat everyone."

"She'll never have it," Tommy argued back, still bouncing on the balls of his feet like a bunny.

"Yeah, that would involve her actually making and following through with a plan," I added.

"Oh she will," Goldar said turning to the candle, "See how it burns. Let's see you try stopping her again."

Tommy went first, running at Goldar and propelling himself into the air with a kick. As soon as Goldar starting gaining the upper hand I joined in and kept Goldar busy while Tommy recovered. Soon we were both on Goldar and you could tell that he wasn't handling it well. When we finally had the upper hand, Tommy grabbed the sword and stated, "We saw how you got here Goldar…let's see if it works in reverse." I grabbed onto the sword to go along and within seconds…so was Goldar.

Tommy stabbed the sword into the ground and we transported back to Angel Grove…Tommy briefly fought with Goldar and then we got ready to transport and morph. I looked down and realized that I forgot something.

"Tommy I don't have my morpher."

"What?" Tommy asked confused.

"I don't have my morpher…Ulka and Rita still have it."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Tommy asked confused.

"We'll ask Zordon," I replied and Tommy nodded, morphing and transporting the two of us into the city for the fight.

We arrived on the tops of one of the buildings to find the Megazord fighting the DragonZord and my StegZord.

"Holly shit its Steggy."

"What?" Tommy asked me confused.

"It's my StegZord Steggy."

"I should probably get his attention," I stated as I began waving my arms over my head.

"Um I don't know how to tell you this but that isn't your StegZord, that's one of Rita's monsters."

"Yeah it is," I argued back like a child.

"No it isn't.."

"Yeah it…your right it isn't," I suddenly sputtered out as it rotated.

"How did you suddenly get so convinced?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Because my says, 'Ulka Sux' in really big purple letters on the side of it."

"Seriously?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Seriously," I replied completely stone-faced. Tommy realized he was wasting time and called his DragonZord only for it to not work the first time. When it was finally out, about, and fighting it started beating the fake MegaZords with its tail to reveal them to be some one-eyed dudes flailing their arms. If I wasn't so pissed, I probably would've started to laugh.

"Way to go guys I'm glad your back," Jason shouted from the MegaZord.

"I'm a Power Ranger til the end," Tommy responded.

"I ain't got no better offers," I shrugged.

()

"What are you guys doing?" Kim asked curiously as Alpha and Billy scanned Tommy and I with some sandwich sized metal box.

"We're scanning them for internal damage due to crossing dimensions," Billy responded, as he finished scanning me and set the scanner back on the computer console.

"Your all clear," Alpha stated relieved to the both of us and I heard the group sigh in relief.

"Thanks Alpha," Tommy stated, patting it on the back.

"Yeah thanks," I stated nodding to Billy who nodded in return.

"You are welcome," Alpha replied as he waddled away.

"Man, I'm just glad we were able to get out of there," Tommy stated looking right at me.

"Hey I remember Rita's secret dimension…its one bad place," Jason remarked.

"It was whatever; I mean I'm used to being nabbed by Ulka so it isn't that big a deal to me anymore."

"The important thing is that you guys are okay," Kimberly stated with a worried look on her face.

"Geez, who are you my mother?" I stated, originally using it as an insult before realizing it was true.

"Cool it," Billy whispered at me as he pulled me from the group, "Are you trying to get found out."

"It just came out…besides no one noticed."

"No, but I mean seriously, you guys could've been really hurt," Kimberly continued as if calling her mom hadn't meant anything. I turned to look at Billy and raised an eyebrow. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I might be already…according to Rita my powers are gonna be gone soon," Tommy stated sadly.

"She's just trying to scare you Tommy. How would she be able to take away your power," Trini stated.

"I'm afraid it is possible Rangers," Zordon boomed from behind us, forcing us to turn around.

"Zordon. Then you found out something about the Green candle I told you about."

"Yes. Rita has a special form of wax from the Gamma Tri system. Once touched it retains a person's body energy."

"But I never touched it."

"You did when you worked for Rita."

"No way," Kim huffed out, "And she's been saving the wax all this time."

"Yes, and now she has made a candle from the wax and cast a spell over it; connecting the Green Ranger's power with its flame."

"You mean she wasn't bluffing. Once the candle burns out…I'm history. The Green Ranger's finished."

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this…Rita has linked my powers to a candle," Tommy stated in disbelief.<p>

"I know, it does seem like a really lame soap opera…seriously," I shrugged, sitting on one of the open areas of the computer console.

"This is serious Nicole, if the flame should burn out while in her possession Tommy will be striped of those powers and they will belong to Rita forever."

"You know you guys all seem super worried about Tommy but in case you guys have forgotten my morpher is still in Rita's dark dimension. I've gotta go back in there anyway."

"What?" Billy asked confused; oh yeah I never told them that.

"Your morpher's with Rita?" Jason asked concerned.

"It's not a big deal, I'll just go back there and get it…and I can get the candle too…right?"

"Yes, someone must journey into Rita's dark dimension and get the candle before it burns out."

"So how do I get there?" Tommy asked urgently, Kimberly looked at him worriedly.

"You don't. Your presence will only accelerate Rita's spell. Another Ranger must go in," Zordon responded.

"I'll go." Jason stated determined but the look on his face showed that he was probably the most scared of going.

"Forget it, no way," Tommy reprimanded.

"Look it makes sense. I'm the only other Ranger who's ever been there," Jason reasoned.

"Um hello," I shouted, waving my hand over my head, "What am I the fake taco bell meat I mean seriously guys I'll go…I've been there more times than any of you."

"How have you been there more times than any of us?" Billy asked curiously.

"She was…" Tommy began before I elbowed in the ribs.

"He wasn't going to say anything…ANYTHING," I growled at him, "Besides I've gotta get my morpher anyway."

"Well are you going or what?" Tommy grunted frustrated, winded from not being prepared for the hit.

"Yeah yeah yeah…don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Zordon, I found it," Alpha shouted running to the computer and randomly punching buttons it seemed like.

"Found what?" Tommy asked before anyone else got the chance.

"The molecular energy patterns left by the putties in the park."

"Outstanding," Billy stated in awe before looking over at me and frowning.

"What is he talking about?" Zack asked confused.

"Looks like I'm going to visit Ulka," I replied, punching my own fist.

* * *

><p>It took about 45 minutes to complete the contraption that was going to be getting me to Ulka and Rita.<p>

"Ahh, they're ready," Billy thought aloud and he moved them into position.

"Aih, yei, yei," Alpha muttered out, "I sure hope this works Billy."

"Yeah," I added, standing beside him, "I do too."

"What are these things anyway?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Molecular decoders," Billy responded, "You see Alpha found traces of the putties molecular pattern in the park."

"Oh from when they took them?" Kim asked curiously.

"Affirmative," Billy replied.

"Why were you guys in the park alone anyway?" Jason asked curiously.

"He needed advice," I replied, rolling my eyes, "On how not to be a lame ass pussy."

"Annnyyyywwaaayyy," Billy continued, "Since the putties teleported from the park to Rita's dark dimension you'll be able to follow the same path with these…"

"Molecular decoders," Kim finished, impressed with herself.

"Exactly," Billy approved.

"Got it."

"Everyone ready to teleport?" Jason asked us.

"Yup, we're all set," Trini answered, leading the way as we moved to the lowest platform.

"Alright we're outa here," Zack added in. I noticed Kim and Tommy having a moment and made a gagging face to Billy who rolled his eyes and gave me a one sided smirk.

"Let's do it," Jason said getting his transporter ready.

"Stay in contact Rangers and be careful," Alpha told us just before we teleported out.

* * *

><p>It was a bit of a walk to the spot we were taken at but we finally arrived. Jason doubled checked, wanting to make sure that we were indeed in the right spot.<p>

"Then let's get ready to set up the decoders," Trini stated as her and Billy began maneuvering them to get just the right angling before Billy handed his over to Zack so he could get it finely tuned. Come on, Trini and Billy were totally an item…it was so obvious I felt my brain explode. How can Kim be so confused?

"Hey, do you guys like hear that really gross sound," Kim asked confused.

"Yeah," the guys answered.

"Oh god," I muttered out, "I know that sound." I turned just in time to see Bulk and Skull struggle up the last bit of the hill.

"Hey," Bulk shouted out, "You guys are in our private park."

"Yeeaaahh," Skull added out of breath, "Our private park."

"This isn't Bulkmeir Gardens yet you liar," I argued, standing next to Zack.

"Actually fellas," Billy stated loudly, trying to cover up what I said, "This is a public park anyone can visit."

"Yeah, anyone but you brainiac," Skull shouted, poking him in the face, "Now."

"Just leave us alone, we got work to do," Trini scoffed, annoyed.

"Pfft," the boys responded, with Skull turning to his large friend, "Hey Bulk what are those?"

"Hey I don't know, let's find out."

"Hey you can look but don't touch," Zack stated, pulling it a bit farther back.

"Nobody tells me what to do," Bulk growled out like a crazy person before running at him like said crazy person.

"Hey," Trini whispered, coming up to stand beside me, "Maybe Jason should go to Rita's dimension, and you can handle these two and keep them out of our way."

"You're saying that you want me to be the babysitter," I questioned, a bit insulted, "What about my morpher?"

"I'll make sure and get it for you. Besides, what would happen if they were to break the molecular decoders"? Jason added. I turned to watch Bulk continue to try and get the device.

"Fine," I sighed, "Guys. Let's go get Ice Cream."

"You buying?" Bulk asked suspiciously.

"I guess," I sighed, grabbing my jacket and leading the way down the hill.

We arrived at Ernie's nine minutes later, I got their ice cream then ran back to the hill in the park to see that Jason still wasn't back and Zack was talking on the communicator.

"…portal and retrieve him," Zordon finished.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Tommy's in trouble so we have to help him but Jason's still in Rita's dimension," Trini answered.

"So someone has to go get him," Kimberly added.

"Well boot 'er up," I told Billy, standing ready to walk through the portal.

"Be careful, Nik," Zack replied.

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

"Just grab Jason and get back here," Trini added.

I nodded and ran through the portal quickly, as soon as I was there I saw Jason and Goldar fighting. I hung back a minute so Jason wouldn't lose his train of thought and once he and Goldar had pulled apart I approached.

"Jason," I shouted, running to him, "We gotta head back. Tommy morphed and he's fighting alone. We gotta abandon ship and help."

"You'll be next little Silver Ranger," Goldar glowered, suddenly holding up my morpher. I saw what he had but ignored what he said.

"But if I don't get the candle he'll lose his powers," Jason told me worriedly.

"Well as it stands right now, he's going to loose them anyway and if he's fighting the fake MegaZords he might die in the fight."

"Which will you choose Red Ranger," Goldar asked, waving his hands around like an idiot.

"I can't fight the MegaZords anyway," I said, suddenly having an idea.

"So what?" Jason asked confused.

"I'll stay."

"What? No, you can't."

"Shut up. I'll stay; you guys defeat the monsters and then come back and open the portal… I'll get the candle."

"You can't do that," Jason stated shaking his head.

"Hurry up," I stated, pushing him in front of me until he was through the portal. I could see it sitting there open for another minute or so before it vanished. I'm glad no one else came in to get me. I knew that if Billy came in he would've convinced me into leaving.

"So, Silver Ranger," Goldar began, "You think you can defeat me."

"What? Oh I know I can beat you…that's whatever. I just have to find something to do for however long this fight with the Zords is gonna be."

"What?" Now I apparently confused Goldar.

"I need something to do between the time that I defeat you and the time I need to wait around for the Rangers to come back and get me."

"Your arrogance will be your undoing," Goldar shouted running at me with his sword. It took me less than five minutes to get him to the ground out cold. I walked past him and grabbed my morpher off the ground where it had flown from his hand and then grabbed the candle off the pedestal carefully as to not let it go out. I didn't want it to be my fault that Tommy lost his powers.

I sat there waiting for the guys to come back for almost 45 minutes and to be honest I was beginning to think that maybe they were just cutting their losses and not coming back for me. I kept looking at the candle to see it lower and lower. It wouldn't be long before it went out.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder awake. I looked up to find Billy.

"Are you okay?" he asked overly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…I fell asleep," I replied, struggling to stand up with my legs asleep. Billy helped me up off the ground and I stumbled to gain my footing before bending and picking up the morpher. I glanced around but Goldar was gone. Why he hadn't captured me or anything seemed weird but I didn't bother worrying because now I had a new concern. The candle was still sitting there upright but the flame was still out. It was gone… Tommy's powers were gone.

My eyes grew wide when I noticed it before looking up at Billy sadly. He nodded, "We already know. His powers are gone but he gave them to Jason before Rita could get them."

"So I failed?" I questioned sadly, my shoulders slumping. I told them I'd take care of it but I failed.

"It's not your fault," Billy attempted to reassure me, "You did the best you could."

"The best I could do was fail," I sighed, refusing to cry at my patheticness.

"No one blames you," Billy stated, pulling me into a half-hearted hug.

"Whatever," I sighed pushing away from him, "Let's just go. Everything's useless now." I was so disappointed in myself. I was the one who volunteered to do this. How could I completely fail? I grabbed the burned out candle sadly and led the way out of the dimension, Billy following me out.

All the rangers were standing there when we arrived on the other side but I simply walked past them and moved straight toward Tommy.

"I'm sorry I failed you," I told him, handing my mentor the candle that I had allowed to burn out.

"What?" Tommy asked confused. I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I simply transported myself away before I had to hear one more reassuring word. I was a disappointment to the team.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room on the computer, cross-legged on my bed, determined to find Ulka when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, not really wanting to talk to anyone but I heard the knocking again and placed the laptop under the bed, "Come in."<p>

"Um…" Skull muttered, "There's people here to see you."

"People?" I questioned.

"Dweebs," he clarified.

"Whatever," I sighed, falling back onto the bed and landing on my pillow, "Let 'em in I guess."

I heard him mutter, "Hurry up," from the living room and then watched as six people appeared in my room.

"I want you to know it's not your fault," Tommy stated as soon as he set foot in the room.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"No seriously," Tommy stated again, "You were trapped in another dimension with no way out; you couldn't have gotten the candle from the dimension if you wanted to."

"But I should've found a way."

"That would be illogical," Billy argued, "We only had the one way. There was no way for you to have gotten out without us there to open the portal."

"We just don't want you to blame yourself," Trini added.

"Yeah, you're not to blame," Kim argued.

"We all did the best we could," Zack lamented.

"We all fought hard," Jason added.

"And I'll be fine," Tommy argued, "I can still do karate and I've kinda been falling behind in my schoolwork and everything. I could stand a little break from fighting."

I smiled at that, "Can't juggle the workload?"

"Maybe not," Tommy remarked, smiling back, knowing that he had just said what I wanted to hear.

"Well then I guess I did you a favor," I grinned sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go that far," Tommy stated, crossing his arms, making me laugh.

"Are you okay now?" Billy asked concerned.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I was always okay…I was just mad at myself."

"But your okay then?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yeah…do you guys want Ice Cream?" I asked curiously.

"You buying?" Zack inquired.

"I guess," I replied, feeling a little déjà vu, "Well come on…Ernie's closes in…" I looked at my watch, "56 minutes." I jumped up grabbing my slowly thinning wallet and led the way to the front of the house. If this keeps up I'll need to find a new job.


	23. Birds of a Feather

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers...in case for a second you thought I did  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ready; one," Zack began.<p>

"Two," I added.

"Three," Zack continued.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Feet together…bow," Zack stated, mimicking the bow from behind the group.

"That's great guys," I told them as Zack went off with Cameron….was that his name? I'll be honest; I didn't really pay enough attention to listen to his name, "Well I believe that the lesson is over for today." The class smiled and I knew what they wanted…a demonstration.

I'd learned karate from Mr. Oliver first. I'd gotten my black belt in karate at the age of 12 and instantly moved on to Judo. After three years of practice at that I delved into MMA, the most brutal of all. But since my karate is the oldest, I tended to mix up and throw MMA and Judo moves into the mix so instead of embarrassing myself in front of a bunch of little kids I simply said, "Not today guys."

"Aww," I heard the girl in the orange as well as the two in the green mutter.

"Next time," I told them with a smile, "Promise."

"Yay," a couple yelled, as they ran from the room, the rest falling in line behind them as they got packed up and left. I turned to Zack who was still trying to get the Cameron kid pumped up… "With a little more concentration, you'll be great in the competition this weekend."

"Yeah, they'll be giving out prizes for geeks," Bulk smirked; Skull laughing behind him. I hadn't seen either of them come in.

"I don't remember you being an expert in this field Bulk," Zack replied curtly, Bulk and Skull glancing at each other, "It involves self-discipline, control, knowledge."

"Burn," I smirked.

"I'll tell you what I know…my protégé Biff," Bulk began before I held up my hand to stop him, "What?"

"Did you just say…Biff?" I asked trying not to cry laughing.

"Yeah, Biff," Bulk repeated.

"Oh my god," I said, trying not to laugh at that poor kids' name but failing miserably, "Biff. Ha." I had to leave before I hyperventilated. I kept laughing all the way to the park.

()

"Welcome to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Competition…competitors get ready."

"Alright Cameron that's you buddy," Zack stated, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Zack, I'm really not sure about those new moves," Cameron commented nervously, next to us.

"Hey, have confidence in your skills; I know you'll make me proud," Zack told him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Zack just doesn't see merit in anything that doesn't involve dancing," I told him with a smirk.

Cameron laughed, "Thanks Zack; thanks Ms. Nikki." He did some weird handshake with Zack and then we moved out of the way to sit with the rest of the Rangers who were talking amongst themselves.

"Why do they all call you Ms. Nikki but they just call me Zack?" Zack asked as we reached the bleachers.

"Because I'm awesome?" I guessed with a shrug.

"Mmhm," Zack mumbled sarcastically, moving to sit down, "Oh hey guys."

"Hey," they responded, sliding down so we could sit to the left of Kim. We noticed Jason coming and Trini slid closer to Billy so he could sit beside her.

"Hi Jason," Trini smiled.

"Hi guys," Jason responded, "Trouble. We gotta go."

"Aww man, why now?" Zack asked sadly.

"I'm sorry pal," Jason stated.

"Well…" I stated, standing and using my hand to motion the way, "Might as well be sooner than later."

"Yeah," Zack agreed sadly, leading the way, "Cameron, I gotta go." Probably not the best way to start that.

"What?" the kid asked really confused.

"It's an emergency," Zack added.

"You can't leave," Cameron replied defiantly, "It'll ruin everything. I can't do it without you guys."

"Believe in yourself…you can do it," Zack told him before turning and walking quickly away. The kid looked so sad, his head down defeated.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'll be back before Zack can….and if everything works out okay, Zack will be back for your competition."

"You really think he will?" he asked curiously.

"I can't guarantee it…but I'll be here."

"Really," he asked, his spirits apparently lifted, "How do you know?"

"Cus, I'll ditch what I'm supposed to be doing if it means making it back here in time for your competition; in the mean time just prep yourself. Make sure that your ready mentally or you'll never be ready physically."

"I understand," he replied, a smile plastered on his face, "Thanks Ms. Nikki."

"No problem," I said, glancing up to see the other Rangers glaring and motioning for me to hurry up, "Look I gotta go."

"Okay, and thanks again," he replied as I turned.

I made two fists and replied, "No problem."

* * *

><p>"Zordon what's happening?" Jason asked as we arrived at the Command Centre.<p>

"Rita has buried a bird-like monster name the Hatchasaurs in the ground near the power plant. Observe the viewing globe."

We turned to see a bunch of shaking on the screen, and Zack commented, "That things got a serious case of the uglies."

"Don't be fooled by his appearance. It is controlled by an ultra intelligent internal computer called Cardiotron."

"Your mission is to get inside of the Hatchasaurs and disconnect the Cardiotron."

"Is Cardiotron a reference to his heart?" I asked noticing the word Cardio.

"Exactly Nicole," Zordon responded.

"Get inside that thing?" Trini asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh gross," Kimberly added.

"How can we do that?" Zack asked confused.

"Have confidence in your skills, I know you'll find a way. Good luck Power Rangers."

"I guess that's it then?" I asked shrugging.

"It's morphin' time," Jason shouted.

* * *

><p>"We need DinoZord Power now," Jason shouted as soon as we arrived on site.<p>

I knew that since I didn't have a MegaZord that it was going to be my job to get inside the Hatchasaurs and destroy that Cardiotron thing or whatever. Jason called the DragonZord and I watched from far away as to not get myself killed but I never really had a shot to get inside it.

But apparently it wasn't necessary. It didn't take long for it to be destroyed and so we were all teleported back to the Command Centre, feeling that the fight was way too easy.

"Zordon what's going on?" Zack asked curiously.

"The Hatchasaurs has not been defeated."

"I thought we totally shredded that thing?" Kimberly asked confused. I honestly thought that they had too.

"You must still destroy Cardiotron; its computer," Zordon told us, "Observe the viewing globe."

All the pieces started coming back together…great.

"This is impossible," Trini commented, frustrated.

"Looks like we're gonna need the MegaDragonZord to take this monster down," Jason stated.

"Just get me into the Hatchasaurs and I can destroy the Cardiotron," I stated, slightly angry. I thought this was going to be the usual type of monster you know, fight it when its small, then it grows and I can't do anything so I'd be able to go back and cheer on Cameron but with the way it seemed to be going, I wasn't going to be back before Zack, hell I might not make it back at all.

"Good we'll help you to get inside of it," Jason stated, "Because if we don't stop this thing, it's gonna destroy the earth."

"But remember that there is only one way to destroy the Hatchasaurs. You must get Nicole inside of it so that she can disconnect the Cardiotron."

"You sure you can do it?" Billy asked me curiously.

"Wow, I really appreciate the vode of confidence," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, that wasn't what I meant," he stated.

"Yeah I figured," I said annoyed, "Well let's go."

* * *

><p>I stood inside the MegaZord trying to hold on as tight as I could as we hit the ground with the Hatchasaurs on top of us. Jason called the DragonZord but it didn't seem to be responding. "Just get me inside it," I yelled, as I fell to the floor…which just so happened to be the side the MegaZord. We seemed to get up but it didn't take long for us to be lifted by the Hatchasaurs and spun like dance partners.<p>

"Our power's down by 50%," Billy shouted out…great. We were all going to die in this giant metal death trap.

"We gotta keep it steady guys," Jason shouted, attempting to control something that he had no actual way of controlling, "Time we finished this dude." They used their giant sword to destroy it but it just seemed to reappear; using the Cardiotron as its reconstructive base. I needed to destroy that thing or else we were going to be fighting this thing forever.

"Looks like we gotta finish him again," Jason stated urgently.

"Just get near its mouth," I told them, Jason nodding in response. The Megaord ran at it and grabbed on and at that point I was able to jump in its mouth and fall through to its stomach? Okay well maybe not as the heart thing was right where I landed. Was the Cardiotron a heart? This monster's anatomy was confusing.

"A visitor how nice," the Cardiotron stated, "A pity I must destroy you."

"You're a giant floating pacemaker…" I stated with a sigh, "I don't think you're going to destroy anything."

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong you little Power brat. I'm going to break you into teeny weeny little pieces," the heart thing stated in a really weird voice. It started to wrap its tentacles, veins, whatever they were, around me to pin my limbs to my body. I smiled and released the spikes built into my armor, watching the Cardiotron jump back and release me.

Something must have happened from the outside because suddenly the entire Hatchasaurs was hit shooting both me and the Cardiotron from it and into the park.

"You cannot defeat me," it stated defiantly. I smiled; Zordon did say it was a computer didn't he? I had made over 200 computer viruses over the last three years and my most recent were able to debilitate computers in the Pentagon should I have chosen to release them. The computers of this time would be no match for one of my viruses…even a really lame one. My smile grew and I communicated with the computer in my helmet to insert the virus on a detonation timer at the edge of one of my metallic spikes. I spun and released it, stopping to watch it embed itself in the Cardiotron. The Cardiotron ejected the spike and I had to dodge to keep it from hitting me. The spike came back and reinserted itself back into the Ranger suit and I smiled when my scan came through that the virus as no longer in the spike.

I looked at the Cardiotron and crossed my arms. It seemed to be preparing to strike again. "Just try it," I warned.

"I will destroy you," it shouted, releasing its tentacle/veins before recoiling. Then it began to shake, beginning to break down from the inside. I had completely obliterated whatever system it was running on. It didn't take long for steam to begin seeping from the open ended tubes on its body. I smiled, I win. Within 30 seconds it was down and unmoving. I kicked it just for safe measure and when it didn't respond I stated to laugh and instantly realized that I was probably unstable for laughing at the destruction of a semi-living being…oh well.

I didn't wait around for the Rangers to finish destroying the Hatchasaurs since I had promised to be at the Martial Arts Competition and I couldn't really help with the whole Zord thing. I really did want my StegZord around. It was too bad Zordon couldn't get it for me.

I arrived about three minutes before the rest of the rangers did and examined the leaderboard with a grin. He was worried for nothing. When the rest of the Rangers got there I didn't waste any time. "Hey," I shouted running up to them.

"You did good out there," Jason smiled.

"You really showed it," Kim agreed.

"Oh we don't have time for that," I said, waving my hand to brush the compliments away, "Cameron's up at the top…he's in the highest spot so far."

"Really," Zack asked grinning like a madman.

"Yeah," I replied, "Look there he is."

I hope he's not too mad at me for leaving earlier," Zack stated slightly down-hearted.

"Ehh, who cares," I replied, "If anything it helped. I know anger always helps me to do better."

"Really?" Zack asked confused, "What do you use to get you angry?"

"I just think about Ulka and I'm instantly mad all over again…either that or the time that Juan threw my morpher over the bridge so that I couldn't be on the team anymore…he forgot that I am an expert swimmer…stupid asswipe."

"Who's Juan?" Zack asked curiously.

"Nobody," I replied before realizing that I had make a reference to my morpher and that 'nobody' wouldn't be a good enough answer, "One of Ulka's henchman."

"Ohhh," Zack replied. We'd finally made it to Cameron which was good because I was tired of answering these questions, "Cameron, man, hey you made it."

"Yeah," he said a bit downheartedly.

"Hey sorry we bailed on you earlier," Zack commented, putting a hand on Cameron's shoulder, "But I promise I'll be here for the rest of the competition okay?"

"Yeah okay," Cameron agreed, still slightly peeved, but not completely showing it, then shaking his hand.

"You'll do great I know you will," Zack responded.

In your dreams," Bulk commented dryly, coming up to the other side of the bulletin board that we were on, "Biff'll make mince meat out of that cream puff.'

"Yeah mince meat," Skull agreed.

"I can't get over it," I muttered holding my hand over my mouth to avoid laughing, "Biff."

"Don't let 'em psych you Cameron," Zack replied.

"You call this a psych," Bulk responded condescendingly, "Show 'em Biff." Suddenly he had started hitting the punching bag with Skull holding it to keep it from moving too much.

"Hold on a second," I stated, carefully sliding Biff out of the way, "Back up Biff." It took two seconds for everyone to figure out what was going to happen.

"No no no no no," Skull hollered out, gripping the bag tighter rather than letting it go like he should've. I kicked the punching bag and watched as the force made Skull fall off and hit the ground from the vibrations.

"If you just stick to the fight plan you'll do great," Zack told Cameron setting him off in the direction he needed as it was his turn in the fight. They started the fight and it didn't take long for Cameron to go down.

"He'll get him with the new moves I taught 'em." Bulk stated confidently. I moved from Zack and over to Bulk and Skull. "What decide to change sides?" Bulk asked curiously.

"What? Oh no, I just wanted to set a little side wager," I smiled, rubbing my hands together.

"A bet?" Bulk asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah, if Cameron wins you gotta clean my room," my smile grew as their frowns did.

"Your room's a mess," Skull responded.

"I know," I remarked with a laugh. There was a pause when Bulk started,

"Fine but if we win you gotta…."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Buy us a cake that says Biff's a winner and Cameron's a loooooser," Bulk responded, emphasizing looser to ridiculous amounts.

"Hmmm…" I said thinking about how sad Cameron would be if he saw a cake that said he was a loser on it. But at the rate Uncle Bulk eats it wouldn't be around long enough for anyone other than him to see it, "Alrighty then." I said turning back to the fight so I didn't miss a second.

They were going back and forth but it seemed as through that dweeby Biff guy kept knocking Cameron down. Zack commented something about a leg move that I hadn't known they learned.

After that Cameron seemed to get the upper hand and Biff went down a couple more times. Nobody KO'd and eventually they had to call the round and vote for the winner. They picked Cameron…I would've gone until someone tapped but I need to get back to karate mentality instead of MMA.

"Nice match," Cameron said, sticking out his hand to Biff.

"Yeah, you too," Biff agreed. I followed Biff toward Bull and Skull with a grin. But they didn't seem to notice me.

"Why didn't you use the secret weapon move I showed you," Bulk chastised.

"What you mean: this one," Biff asked kicking him in the knee, "I'm getting a new coach."

I smiled, "Looks like someone's cleaning my room this weekend." I heard Bulk grumble to himself and laughed a bit more, "I think I'll go home right now and make it worse."

"You wouldn't dare!" Bulk growled nervously.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I asked daringly as I raced from the Juice Bar and headed for home.


	24. The Clean Up Club

"Nikki?" Skull asked curiously, knocking on my door.

"Mmmm," I grumbled, still asleep, I had stayed up until 4:30 this morning deriving a new configuration for a sweep to locate Time Warp…it wasn't much different from the last one I'd created but anything was better than nothing.

"Are you up yet?" he asked curiously, "Cus we've got school in half an hour."

"What?" I mumbled startled, falling from the bed in a heap. Crap…

"Yeah, we've got school soon so I was wondering if you wanted to head out with me. Bulk needs my help getting this filming done in time for our presentation in two days."

I sighed, "Give me five minutes." I grumbled and got dressed.

Skull and I set off early with the camcorder that Skull had nagged his Mom for in order to film Bulk's project. They had waited til the last minute as usual.

"So," Skull commented, chewing some gum and letting the camcorder hang at his side, "How far are you on your project."

"Done," I smirked, cocking an eyebrow, "You realize that it was assigned over a month ago right?"

"Yeah, but there were more important things to do," Skull replied shrugging.

"Well I had to do one for my last school, so I'm just gonna use that one," I replied with a wide grin.

"So in other words you're cheating," Skull said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No," I grumbled, adjusting my backpack, "I never got a chance to turn that one in." Okay that was a lie; I did turn that one in but whatever.

The boys filmed all the way to school; nothing usable though…I wasn't sure what their project was even about…it seemed to have no direction. I ran to throw my backpack in my locker and made it back to the door of the classroom to notice that Skull was whacking the side of the camcorder. It didn't take much to realize that it was because it seemed to be giving off a blinking red light error. He paused a second, taking it from his eye and noticing my outstretched palm.

"Fine, you try," he sighed.

I opened the camera and set it on one of the garbage cans outside of the classroom door so I could re-twist the tape to tighten it. After everything was set, I handed the man his camera and we proceeded to enter the room. We came into class as everybody was taking their seats.

"Here we go Bulk. The world's greatest guy take two," Skull stated.

"I have always enjoyed this notable class," he stated as the three of us continued to make our way into the classroom; Skull and I bumping into Ms. Appleby's large frame, Skull turned the camera on her.

"Don't…" I shouted alarmed, "Turn it away before it breaks." I noticed him laugh and watched the camera shake at the convulsion.

"Take your seats now," she said aggravated, "Please." Skull turned the camera back to Bulk and pointed back to our seats in the back.

I noticed Billy roll his eyes and shake his head disappointed to which I responded by sticking out my tongue.

"That was Ms. Appleby, who can't wait for me to sit down," Bulk continued, trying to look as cool as possible, "She really is a lovely teacher."

"Yeah she's worried about the earthquakes that could possibly level the school," I smirked, and he turned to glare at me before finding his way to his seat.

"Uhh light's no good," Skull informed his friend, the camera still rolling.

"It's Bulk, the change in lighting won't help the face," I smiled, kicking his chair to move him closer to the window just a tad. And it really only moved a TAD.

"Left," he told whichever one of us was doing the repositioning…and my foot couldn't handle it being me. Bulk stood; the desk still around his waist and began to move closer to the window. "No my left." Apparently Skull wanted him closer to the chalk board. "No your left." what does the man want? "Back it up, back it up."

"Back dat' ass up like a tonka truck," I smiled, in a sing song voice. I never really liked the song but it seemed oh so appropriate. Bulk kept wiggling around and trying to move around some weird kid in a striped shirt before losing his balance and falling, papers flying everywhere. I noticed Skull start to fall too and seeing only one viable solution, I lunged for the camera. "Save the camera," I shouted, landing half on Bulk and half on the metal bars of the desk, camera safely in my hands. It was safe, but I was gonna be bruised for a week. I rolled off the two and held my side with the hand not supporting the camcorder while the two boys struggled to get themselves upside right from the floor.

"Don't worry Bulk," I winced from the wall under the window, camera still pointed in their direction, "We can edit it out later…but I will be keeping a copy of it for my personal collection."

Bulk looked over at me like a fish, and I giggled a bit, before noticing that the rangers seemed to be laughing at us. I grumbled about them being assholes before standing up and limping to my seat beside the buffoons. Wait, I'm limping…great.

Once everyone was settled and turned back to the front of the room, Ms. Appleby began,

"It's time for our first video project. Trini."

"My video project is called pollution problems in Angel Grove," Trini stated pulling the video from its sleeve and putting it in the VCR. "Pollution…it exists even here in beautiful Angel Grove. Despite all of the attention focused on the environment in the past few years, we still have a problem with trash, dirty air, and polluted water. Heavy industry, a major source of contaminants has made progress recently, but there is still a lot that needs to be done. We must take care not to destroy nature's delicate balance. For the sake of our animals and for our very world because if the animals disappear, ultimately so will we. The time to act is now."

"Very nice job Trini. Pollution is a serious concern to our society."

"So are self-aware robots," I remarked, Bulk and Skull laughing.

Billy turned and glared at me, shaking his head. Suddenly I regretted saying it. What has this boy done to my conscience? He turned back to the front of the room and stated, "I couldn't agree more. I'm deeply concerned about the ecological ramifications of ozone depletion, acid rain, deforestation, and the loss of our top soils."

"Okay Gore we get it," I sighed.

"No, seriously," Kimberly stated glaring at me, "He's right. So what can we do to help to flower our city."

"I want to start a Clean-Up club. One day a week we can do some recycling, clean up major trails, or even count animals that are endangered."

"Yeah," Billy agreed.

"Count me in," Jason agreed.

"Sounds cool," Zack shrugged.

"Totally," Kim nodded.

"Sounds like slave labor," Bulk commented drying, Skull and I shaking our heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>Bulk decided that he needed to be filmed working out, and then said that we all had to travel down to the Community Centre. "What if they try to rope me into that stupid clean up club guys?"<p>

"Just say you've got better things to do," Skull shrugged.

"Yeah, like carrying my water bottles," Bulk added, handing me three empty bottles.

"If I wanted to carry around empty bottles, then I might as well join the stupid club," I grumbled as we headed into the main door, bumping into the Rangers who were apparently on their way out.

Bulk and Skull didn't seem to notice them…but I did, I noticed the ridiculous matching shirts that they had somehow scrubbed together in four hours.

"Nikki," Kim said smiling beside Jason, "You should come clean up with us." Where was Tommy? What, he isn't a Ranger anymore so she moves on? Dad was never a Ranger and they've been married for 19 years…must be something about him that made her stick around because apparently she moves on fast.

I shook my head no at her request and she simply shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. I spotted Billy and tried to avoid eye contact but it was too late, he stayed behind as the rest of the group proceeded out the main doors, "You should really come with us."

"That's okay…rather not," I sighed, lifting the water bottles, "I'm the official lackey for Mr. Bulkmeir…famous actor."

"Hey that's right, I forgot to ask; are you okay from when you fell earlier. You looked like you hit the ground pretty hard."

"I'm fine," replied, jumping to prove it and wincing as I landed. He sighed and put pressure on the sensitive area above my right hip. I winced again and quickly slid out of reach, "I'm really fine." He let his hand fall back to his side and I relaxed a bit. I spotted Bulk yelling at Ernie to handle the camera and huffed, "Look I gotta help the idiots or something is going to break. You go help the tree hugger club and we'll reconvene at some point in the future. Have fun with your friends."

I waited til I was sure he was gone before heading toward the guys. As I meandered over there I paused and put the same pressure he had on the same spot he had and realized that it didn't feel the same as when he had done it. Hmmmm, I guess it must be because I'm not real good with physical contact?...yeah…yeah that's it…let's go with that.

* * *

><p>I sighed coming out from behind a tree and crossing my arms as Bulk tossed out a banana peel from inside a pile of garbage bags, "When you decided that we were going to the park after we left Ernie's I didn't realize it was because you wanted to live out your childhood dream of being Oscar the Grouch."<p>

"Hush," Bulk reprimanded, forcing me to roll my eyes again, "This is gonna make me look good." His smile grew even wider as he turned in the direction the Rangers head left, calling, "Thanks for all your help goody-goods."

Skull jumped out from the pile of garbage and made his way to the front of Bulk, getting everything in frame and then stating, "Bulk the world's greatest guy, take 53."

"I picked up all this trash myself," Bulk stated, lifting two bags into the air and lifting them like dumbbells.

"Beautiful man but uhh," Skull began, waving him in closer with his hand. I simply raised my eyebrow in curiosity. Knowing that at the speed the Rangers had picked up this collection of trash…they would most likely be back soon and probably wouldn't appreciate us here, "My right…your right…no the other left. The other right…that…that'll do it…wait to the right…my right." Bulk backed up a hair and hit the banana peel that he had thrown, slipping and falling backwards into the garbage. I started to laugh and noticed that my side was really hurting, so I attempted to stop and managed to cut it off pretty quickly, that damn bruise was gonna be a bitch til it went away. Then Skull tried to help his friend, causing him to fall in too…god they were not coordinated; but I wasn't about to help.

I felt my watch vibrate which would indicate either that the other Rangers had morphed or that a monster was around. I couldn't get it to locate putties because they weren't strong enough to get picked up…it could do Super Putties but Rita really didn't use those that often…at least not the ones I was used to. "Hey guys, my side's really hurting."

"Just from hitting the desk?" Bulk asked curiously.

"Yeah," I stated skeptically, barely believing it myself, "I couldn't believe it either."

"Then just go home…don't you have some last minute editing for your video?"

"Fuck that," I grumbled, "It'll be good enough. I don't care that much about Ms. Appleby's video project." The boys shrugged and I ran in the direction of the trees for some cover before morphing and transporting to the location of the other Rangers.

I arrived to find a giant confused minotaur…it was confused because it had a horse face and a humanoid form…well other than the giant horn on its head that seemed to be glowing. Maybe it was a rape Minotaur…now that _would_ be scary!

Before I really got to start fighting it took to the sky, using some flying attack that none of us could block…before long we were teleported to the Command Centre, the one place where wearing a green Clean-Up Club shirt made you fit in.

"That horse thing's too much," Jason stated to Zordon, shaking his head. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't know Rape-i-taur's real name.

"This monster may prove difficult for you to defeat rangers," Zordon stated.

"Why?" I asked curiously, "It's still a fuckin' unicorn…did Rita team up with 'the Lucky Rovers'."

"What?" Zack asked confused, "Why do you always say things that have nothing to do with anything?"

I turned to glare at him annoyed, "I am trying to lighten the mood you old sour puss. God, you're as bad a Juan I swear to fuckin' Odin."

"Nicole, Billy…help Alpha with a system's analysis while I brief the others."

"Yes sir," Billy answered, while added,

"Whhhaaaatttttttever."

"You really should take this more seriously," Billy lectured as we began typing into the computers.

"I can't take things seriously," I told him honestly, "If I take things too seriously, I get overwhelmed and frazzled. I can't think straight, I loose sleep, and I my hair starts to fall out."

I looked up from the computer to see Billy staring at me in disbelief, "Computer…" I stated forcing him to stare back at the workstation.

"Is that a joke?" he asked tentatively.

"No," I responded, a touch annoyed that he still assumed I was joking, "I tend to put all of my time and energy into something that I deem important. My Dad sat me down one day and we determined that if I could try to find most things trivial then I won't dwell _so_ much on every little thing and I can actually get something done."

"So all the battles against monsters and everything has been done through not finding them important?"

"Pretty much, I mean I started to find the whole Green Candle thing important and you saw how that worked out," I told him. He looked up and nodded, "And that wasn't even half caring…my body can't handle caring."

He smiled at that, "I hope you never get a boyfriend; you'd never eat or sleep again."

I laughed, "That is probably true."

"Aye yei yei yei yei," we heard Alpha yell. Billy and I realized just how little we were helping the robot and turned to see it covered in paper, spinning in circles before running and collapsing on the floor.

We all moved to help the fallen robot and Billy grabbed the paper off its head, looking it over and moving his head back and forth between Zordon and us as he stated, "The analysis shows that the poluticorn derives its powers from its horn."

"It's raping horn," I said, my lips forming a smile, then realizing that I just indicated power rape,felt the smile fall to a frown.

"Good work Billy, I will bring it up on the viewing globe," Zordon replied, the six of us turning to the viewing globe.

"Raping horn?" Billy asked, sadly, poking me in the side, the injury.

"Ow," I jumped, turning to glare at him.

"I told you you were hurt."

"Shut up and look at the viewing globe."

"…recycling plant," Zordon finished.

"I can polute your whole pathetic little planet faster than you can clean it up. Ah hahahahahaha," the Rape-i-corn stated from the top of some smokestack, maybe? I wasn't really listening to what Zordon said earlier.

"We can't let him break that factory," Trini stated alarmed. Okay maybe not a smokestack.

"It's morphin' time," Jason shouted and I sighed, I wasn't even sure where we were going. Good thing we were all going to the same place or I'd be completely lost.

* * *

><p>"I call dibbs on Scorpina," I smiled, punching my own fist. The Rangers split up between Rape-i-corn and Goldar while I took Scorpina, "Scorpina."<p>

"Ranger," she responded. I forgot that she didn't remember me…that sucks, I'll admit, I was looking forward to the witty banter that was going to come up between us. It was a bit disappointing to simply fight her. But oh well. We fought for a while, neither of us really getting anywhere. The only reason I beat her the first time was pure luck.

Once Jason knocked the horn off Rape-i-corn's head, Rita made it grow and I watched Goldar and Scorpina vanish. Well then, that eliminated my job; I teleported back to the park where I was last time and walked to Ernie's'.

The Rangers came in about fifteen minutes after I had and came to sit beside me at the bar.

"Hey," Kim began smiling, sitting to my left.

"Hi," I replied, turning to my blue slushy and poking it with the straw.

"This special bulletin just in," the TV stated. I didn't bother turning to see, I didn't really care. Me, not care about TV, that bruise on my side must have somehow managed to give me brain damage. Crap, "We've just gotten word that once again thee amazing Power Rangers have saved our town as well as the world from one of Rita Repulsa's lethal monsters. Eye witnesses report that after a lengthy battle the Power Rangers and their Zords were able to defeat the beast just before it was able to attack downtown Angel Grove. No people were reported injured. How long will we be safe from Rita Repula and her notorious monsters; no one knows for sure but thank you Power Rangers whoever you are."

"Hey more recycling guys," Ernie told us from the top step, "It's time to go to work." They all seemed to take it in stride and smiled getting up; I instead took the chance to duck out the door, hell if I was helping. I didn't volunteer for that shit. Bluhh. I walked to the door to Ernie's juice bar but bumped into Skull who was walking backwards in the process.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked annoyed, crossing my arms and standing my ground behind Skull forcing them to stop moving, "You can't still be working on that stupid video can you?"

"We're trying to make Bulk look good on camera," Skull responded.

"Well you're trying to turn the sky green then because it's impossible."

"Hush Nikki," Bulk reprimanded, "If you're not gonna help then get out of the way."

"Fine," I smiled, sidestepping it to the side, to allow the dorks to continue filming the rolling of a tire into the Juice Bar.

"Bulk; world's greatest guy, scene 78."

"I always like to help out with recycling," Bulk began. I took some steps into the room just to see what was going to happen because let's face it, it was going to be good, and not good good, good funny. Then it happened, the good funny, or the bad funny depending on who you were asking. I watched as he rolled the tire into the recycling area and it began to pick up speed. I sighed as I watched its projected direction and was proven right and it hit Skull and caused him to fall back into the stacks of newspapers; toppling them, which hit the two liters and caused a collapse of those too.

"What a dork," Bulk chuckled, walking deeper into the room and stepping into the tire, getting it stuck on himself and tripping into the tower of cans. Skull immediately got to his knees and climbed over the wreckage to get the camera back on Bulk. "I'm gonna pound you," the large man grumbled.

"Bulk, Bulk, Bulk, Bulk, Bulk; taping," Skull reprimanded, causing Bulk to instantly change his tune.

"Oh, I think whenever possible, everything should be recycled," he stated, angrily crushing a can in his hands before throwing it at the camera and falling over.

When the boys managed to get back up a minute or two later and began to head for the door a shout caused them to pause. "Where do you think you're going?" Ernie questioned annoyed.

"Home," Bulk responded, as though it were obvious, "To edit our tape."

"Not before you clean all of this up," Ernie responded, earning a groan from the two boys. I laughed, before clutching my side in pain shutting my mouth. Making my way over the wreckage to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulk asked arrogantly, "You gotta help us clean this up."

"What was it you said?" I asked curiously. A confused glance from Bulk and Skull my only response, "Oh yes 'If you're not gonna help then get out of the way'." I smiled, waving before turning again and walking out the door.

"Wait…wait," I heard Bulk scream out the door, but I didn't bother turning back, he could use the exercise.

* * *

><p>"Today we will be seeing Nikki's video…followed by Bulk and Skull's."<p>

"Wow, you called us by our nicknames today," I smiled, "I feel like it's the dawning of a new era." She only smiled slightly in response and I realized that by bringing attention to it would mean that it would cease to exist.

"Nikki…your first." She gave me a look that made me uneasy. I plugged in my i-pod to analog converter and hooked up the i-touch so that no one could see it. I didn't actually make a video. I mean I did but way back in the future…so it wasn't on VHS and I had no good way to get it from the avi file that it was in to a VHS file tape so instead I converted it to mp4 and found my i-pod to TV converter in the bottom of my laptop case. I was glad that I always carried so many electronic devices with me.

I went behind the TV and unlocked the device, praying that it worked. I hadn't watched the film since I turned it in; hadn't had time with following the dorks around; plus I hadn't tested the conversion or the sync…I hoped that it wasn't too pixelly.

The film instantly started and I had to run back around the TV to make it back in time…

"Hi," the me on the TV said waving in front of what I assume was the front of the school. It was just a generic brick background…so far so good. "My name is Nicole Marie Hart Skullovich and this is my Video Report. Many of you have asked me about what my skills are and what I'm trained in so…my video report is on my skill set." Okay so I didn't really remember what my video was about before right now. Which I know probably wasn't a good plan but I had watched it so many times when I made it that I figured it had to be decent; plus I got an A on it and I knew that it didn't have any drops about ranger stuff in it or anything.

I noticed sandstorm start to play in the background as old clips began to play. The first was at my blue belt karate competition…I was six. I had gotten it clipped just right and it looked like I was fighting to the music…I smiled impressed, and then realized that I must be crazy because I was impressing myself. It then showed me get my brown belt and finally my black.

Next it showed some gymnastic routines that I had done at some of the US Invitationals. I had refused to even think about Olympics. After Mom's issues trying to do it and the fact that I didn't really want to train because I felt obligated I ended up just doing it to know it. Plus, when your Mom trains Olympic Athletes, it would be weird to not even try.

Next it showed some of my Judo, Kendo, and Tai Kwon Do training. I never did too much of any of those…a combination of them for about three years…I knew some but never was officially ranked or anything.

Finally, some of my MMA Cage Match highlights. It showed my choking out guys Bulk's size and I smiled. I would climb the cage to get above them and everything. That wasn't really smiled upon but some of these guys were double my size and I couldn't get above them. I was one of those people that liked to fight out of my weight class. It did take a lot of fan dangling to get them to agree though.

Finally it went back to current footage and the sandstorm music dulled to hear me talking,

"But now that's all old stuff and it all had rules," I noticed that I was walking in the park, I walked past a statue of Bulk. This was after all, Bulkmeir Gardens. "So I've hunted down the Power Rangers…" I sighed, now I remembered what this video showed, "…and they have agreed to the challenge." I turned to the current Rangers and noticed their confused glances. My video self was now at its apparent destination because now on the screen were six Rangers. The Blue Ranger in her little skirt waving. The Pink Ranger too muscled to be Kim. "Hey," I called out to them.

"Hey girl," the Red Ranger replied, his hands on his hips. "So now it's time for the fight…and you guys better not go easy on me. I wanna go down. The rules are simple. Anything goes other than weapons…all hand to hand combat." The Rangers all nodded and began to come at me. First came Yellow…Pink a couple steps behind; then Green and Black with Red and Blue coming up alongside. Soon I was battling all six, my body dodging and blocking their shots, while getting some good punches and kicks in myself. Within four minutes they were all down on the ground. Now that's not to say that they didn't get in some good punches and knock me down a couple of times but I knew that I'd win. The only reason they were able to beat me when I was evil was because of their weapons.

The screen me smiled, moving back to the front of the screen smiling and breathing heavy. "So that's me…Nikki Skullovich. So don't mess with me; just kidding."

Then the clip stopped and I unhooked the I-pod before my other movies showed up on the screen. They all sat there in awe and I smiled, at least no one would be mentioning the fact that I played a video without the use of a VHS tape. That was what I had originally been worried about.

"Was that staged?" Skull asked curiously before changing his tone from curiosity to conviction, "That was staged."

"It wasn't staged," I sighed.

"How did the Power Rangers actually agree to fight you?" Zack asked curiously, knowing that the Black Ranger on the screen wasn't him.

"Those are the Power Rangers from where I'm from…I was friends with them…they agreed to fight me since they were going to be doing training anyway."

I watched Jason's eyebrows knit together curiously, "You're friends with the Power Rangers."

"Yeah," I replied before adding, "But they're not the Angel Grove Power Rangers…they're from…New Zealand." I lied, just spurting out anything, "That's where I moved from."

"Well…thank you Nicole," Mrs. Appleby said nervously. You could tell that she was not expecting that to be my project, she coughed uncomfortably as I found my seat on the other side of Billy since he'd taken my seat which was next to Bulk, "Next we have Bulk and Skull."

"I'm sure it'll be an award-winning project," Bulk stated confidently before turning to Skull behind him and asking, "How's it look?"

"There are a few glitches but nothing to worry about," Skull responded, fist pounding his friend. The film started and I sat back for a good laugh.

"I have no class," the Bulk on film stated, lumbering into the room. Apparently Skull had just edited the film as Bulk's worst moments…this was gonna be good.

"Take your seats now," Ms. Appleby growled out.

"That Ms. Appleby can't, can't teach," film Bulk stated before falling.

"Ahhhh," Bulk sputtered out from his seat.

"Pumpin' up, err's important to me," film Bulk stated. Next it jumped to Bulk and Skull falling and hurting themselves exercising. I heard film Bulk mutter out at Skull, "Your gonna hurt someone." Next it showed them Kendo fighting; Bulk hurts himself from flinging the Kendo sword around and falls, Skull tripping over him only moments later.

Next it showed them exercising in fast motion. Bulk on the stationary bike with Skull hanging from punching bag.

I lean back to see past Bill and look at Bulk. He looks pissed, I then look back to Skull; he looks scared. I smile as he grabs his lower lip and Bulk turns and growls out, "I'm gonna…"

"I thought…I thought I cut that part out," Skull eeped out.

"I picked trash myself," film Bulk stated smiling. I noticed Skull's finger on the screen, blocking out where I would most likely have been standing…good; I watch as Bulk collapses on the pile of garbage.

Next up is apparently random scenes of Bulk falling into the recycling at Ernie's.

"I think I can be recycled," film Bulk growls angrily, before crushing the can. I look over and notice that even Ms. Appleby is laughing.

"I'm gonna pound you camera-man," Bulk growls. I look to see him turning around in his chair to get to his thinner cohort.

I watch as Skull scrambles to get up, "I can fix it, I can fix it," he yells before running from the room.


	25. A Bad Reflection on You

I had told the guys that I might be late to school but I didn't tell them why… I had heard that there was a sale on sunglasses in the mall and seeing as I was running low on money with Bulk and Skull around, I needed sales. I figured I'd probably take Ernie up on that job offer…hopefully it was still offered.

I came into the school with a grin on my face, sunglasses on when I spotted the Rangers over in the corner looking at Caplan with grins on their faces, all of them wearing the same sunglasses I'd just bought…nice. Seriously, if I'd a known that they could've just picked me up a pair…who am I kidding, I didn't really want to wear the same sunglasses as the dweebs. The problem was that even on sale they cost $9.00, so I was just gonna have to deal with it. I sighed coming to them and looking at the situation curiously, "What's up guys?"

"We just trashed Caplan," Trini stated smiling. I grinned back,

"Awesome…love it." I high-fived the group and we all grinned. I watched Caplan struggle to get up and continue to fall in the white goop. He looked over at us and I waved at him with my finger tips tapping my palm, like how you wave at a baby.

"Gotcha," Zack smirked, smacking some gum.

He pointed a finger at us and shouted, "Detention." Well damn…that sucks. Too bad I already had detention today for being late for school…oh well, I wasn't gonna go anyway.

We all turned and headed around the corner with Zack laughing louder than the rest of us, "We really cleaned up." Boy, the Rangers were a lot of fun today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No POV<strong>_

The Rangers came in from the side door smiling and laughing when they noticed Nikki run up to them, "Hi."

"Hey," Jason replied, suddenly stopping when he noticed Caplan on the ground covered in suds.

The six ran to the fallen principal and Jason helped to turn off the water fountain while Billy leaned down to the man,

"Mr. Caplan, can I give you a hand?"

"You six," Mr. Caplan stated, waving his finger at the group, "Detention, now."

"What?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Huh," Zack questioned.

"I don't understand?" Nikki replied, confused.

"Yes," the principal huffed to himself.

* * *

><p>The principal stood in front of the blackboard, rubbing the soap off himself, "Now, you all know why you're here…"<p>

Skull made a farting noise with his mouth before looking around the room to find the perpetrator.

"Your drinking fountain prank was the height of delinquency," Caplan explained.

"But Mr. Caplan…" Jason began.

"Silence," Caplan shouted angrily.

"I don't understand," Nikki huffed sadly, whipping away tears, "We didn't do it."

"You won't trick me Nicole…" Mr. Caplan grumbled, "I know your little tricks. Now you are to remain in your seats for the duration of the day. I have a meeting today."

"Hey, Mr. Caplan," Bulk began, "Go to your meeting…I know the routine. I'll fill 'em in on the rest."

"Alright, but I'll be back to check on you shortly," the boys waved at the man as he left the room.

"Thought he'd never leave," Skull sighed, jumping up and scrunching in the desk; Bulk standing and moving toward Jason.

"Hey, you; get out of my chair," Bulk began annoyed.

"Do you see your name written on it?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Bulk replied, moving the binder, "Right there. See."

"It's not even spelled right," Trini stated; a pained expression on her face. Jason none the less, got up from the chair and moved.

"So…we still on for tonight?" Skull asked Kim curiously, leaning over his chair.

"Get real," Kim scoffed.

"I wonder what mom made for detention today," Bulk asked himself curiously as he pulled out stack after stack of food. As Bulk began to unwrap the smorgasbord, Skull made his way over looking pensive.

"Quit starin', your ugly mug's makin' me loose my appetite," Bulk remarked.

"Oh come on Bulky give me a little piece, please," Skull pleaded. Bulk handed him the can of Sprite, and Skull smiled satisfied before heading back to his desk.

"Nikki?" Bulk called out, lifting up a sandwich, "Want any?"

"No thank you Farkus," she replied, "I need to study."

"What…whatever," Bulk sighed shaking his head and moving back to his food. The room looked at the girl who never turned down a free sandwich curiously before turning to each other.

"Something's not right guys," Jason stated, sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Trini questioned confused.

"Nikki's acting really weird," Kim stated concerned.

"…and Skull thinks he has a date with Kimberly," Zack added.

"I don't even think he's _that _mentally deficient," Billy added looking toward Nikki who looked up from her homework confused. Now Billy was confused, Nikki…doing homework?

Just beyond Nikki, Skull sat toasting Bulk as he opened the can of pop only to have it explode in his face. Kim began to laugh hysterically, to which Skull replied, "Oh yeah," coming after Kim with the pop to get her but missing and getting Bulk instead. "Ohh," Skull sputtered out, attempting to defend himself.

"Shut up bone brain," Bulk yelled, throwing a pie at Skull, effectively getting him in the face.

"Gee Bulk," Skull sighed, "This is better than Mom makes. Take care of it."

"Oh man do we have to put up with this all afternoon," Zack grumbled.

"Could you guys quiet down, I'm working on Calculus," Nikki huffed, not looking up from her book and earning stares from everyone in the room.

"Man this stinks," Zack grumbled, looking back at her one last time.

"It's like being blamed for something we didn't do," Trini added.

Bulk continued to eat but finished and checked his watch, stating casually, "Oh boy it's time for my favorite cartoon." He pulled a TV out of his Detention Survival Bag and set it up on one of the desks; Skull jumping in and sitting in front of him bouncing.

"Outa my way pinhead," Bulk grumbled, shoving Skull out of the way.

"But Bulk, I wanna see too."

"What a remarkable display of early Neanderthal socio-contact," Billy stated, jotting something down in a small notebook, "Hmm."

The two sat in front of the TV laughing.

"Uuuggg," they heard Nikki grumble, frustrated.

"We interrupt this program for a special report," the newscaster began, "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers who once fought on the side of justice as the defenders of our planet have now joined with the forces of evil."

"Say what?" Zack asked confused.

"That's bogus," Jason added, "We…I mean the Power Rangers would never join the forces of evil."

"…this tragic turn of events as the Power Rangers began a terrifying attack on the city of Angel Grove just moments ago."

"I can't believe my eyes," Kim sputtered out.

"Or my ears," Trini added.

"This attack was totally unprovoked and took the city by surprise."

"But that's impossible," Billy stated.

"The Power Rangers are being framed," Jason grumbled.

"Today the Rangers are acting like the hoodlums they put out of business. It is indeed a dark day for Angel Grove and the entire world."

"All right," Bulk and Skull shouted excited, the Rangers turning to glare at the two. The five then slowly but surely moved away from Bulk and Skull and talk in hushed tones, Nikki not choosing to join the group.  
>"This has gotta be one of Rita's most evil plans ever," Jason stated.<p>

"We've gotta get out of here and stop those phony rangers before they destroy the world," Billy added.

"We could just morph," Trini stated.

"No way, we can't reveal our identities to Bulk and Skull," Jason reasoned.

"Hey, Caplan just took off," Kim stated from the door, "Now's our chance to sneak out."

"Come on let's follow her," Jason replied.

"I wouldn't," Skull stated, slyly.

"She'll be back," Bulk added, snapping his fingers.

"3,2,1," Skull counted. They turned to see the door open and Caplan's body fill the space,

"And stay in," Caplan growled, throwing Kimberly back inside.

"Amateurs," Bulk huffed.

"Attention Students," the intercom announced, "Due to the current state of emergency, no one is allowed to leave the school premises until further notice. Have a nice day."

"We're back with live coverage of the current crisis in downtown Angel Grove. The magnitude of this crisis is increasing. As with the amount of destruction which at this point is impossible to estimate. All efforts to stop the Power Rangers have failed and the city and perhaps the world 'er at their mercy."

"Morphin' is the only way," Jason stated sadly,

"But how?" Trini asked curiously.

_**Nikki POV**_

Bulk and Skull had told me that I needed to find them a new way of escape by today so I hadn't gone with the Rangers into town afterschool; apparently they were skipping detention too, and instead went through the school blueprints to find the easiest point of entry. It was through the window…it seemed obvious but it wasn't…in fact I had to set up one of those big laundry carts below and fill it with pillows because the Detention room was on the second floor.

I sighed as I climbed the side of the building, using the drainage pipe for leverage and reaching the window sill I smiled noticing that the window was open a smidge. I wedged my index finger into the opening and forced the window open the rest of the way. I pulled myself onto the inside sill and smirked, everyone was either watching TV or talking in the corner no one even noticed that I was there.

"My stomach was making the rumblies…that only hands would satisfy," I said smiling as every eye in the room turned to look at me…even someone who eerily looked like me.

"Nikki…" Skull smiled, coming to pull me in before pausing… "Wait…if your Nikki then who's that?" He turned and pointed at the other person. I instantly realized that she was supposed to me…not just some girl that eerily looked like me…it must be Rita, great.

"Oh," I stated dismissively, grabbing his arm to pull myself up, not waiting for his volunteered help, "She's my body double…I use her sometimes for detention days. She doesn't care since she needs the study time anyway." Bulk and Skull smiled,

"That's a great idea."

"So I hear you guys wanted to be rescued?" I asked curiously, sitting on the radiator and turning to motion toward the laundry basket below.

"Your gonna get us out of here?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yup," I smiled, "Just leap out the window and you'll be free."

The Rangers smiled to each other and Jason asked, "So who's first?"

Bulk and Skull were the first to jump stating that they would be at Skull's house if I needed them for anything. Next it was the Ranger's turn.

"I think she's evil," Zack stated, subtly motioning toward the other me.

"Oh I know she is," I grumbled, looking at her staring at the math book, "Anyone who is that interested in derivatives and integrals must be evil."

"What are you gonna do?" Jason asked curiously.

"I'll take care of her," I told them, "You guys go handle your evil selves." They nodded their heads and leaped from the room. "So reversa-Nikki," I smiled evily, "How are you today?"

* * *

><p>I arrived downtown to see a giant metal conehead chanting, "Mirrors mirrors all around, smash the rangers to the ground."<p>

I shot out at it and it shot out at the Rangers, effectively knocking everyone down. He recovered about as fast as they did and everyone stood.

"Alright Power Rangers let's bring 'em together," Jason remarked, indicating the weapons. Mine couldn't join with them but I searched my arsenal and decided on the detonating spikes. We fired together and he instantly blew up.

People began to crowd around us, more so toward them…probably because my mirror self wasn't destroying people…it was studying, lame. What does that say about me?

"We saw the whole thing…its terrible how those evil twins tried to frame you," some fat Ginger with a fro stated, gripping Billy's arm, desperate to hold on. I smiled and backed away vanishing instead of dealing with the insanity.

I met the guys at the Juice Bar when we got back…I think the Rangers were planning on sneaking back to detention but Bulk, Skull, and I were going to have it tomorrow anyway, so what did it matter if we were there for the last half or not. I smiled when I spotted them over at a table eating…as usual. I was about to go over there when I spotted Ernie over at the bar and I made my way over there cautiously…"Ernie?"

"Oh, hi Nikki, what brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"The job offer," I mentioned wincing…what if he said no and then proceeded to laugh in my face.

"Oh yeah," he smiled, and I was instantly relieved, "I just need someone to help set up and tear down events with me when they happen here in the Community Centre…I'll pay you $50 per event. You don't even have to be here for the event if you don't want to…just to set it up and help to pack everything up."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yup," Ernie nodded, "Sound like a deal?"

"Definitely," I replied smiling, "That sounds great."

"Great…I'll give you a call when we have an event and you can come in and help out."

"Sounds good," I answered, "I can't wait."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"No," I responded, "Thank you." I heard him laugh as I made my way over to Bulk and Skull.

"What was that all about?" Bulk asked curiously.

"Oh Ernie offered me a job," I answered.

"So you work here now then?" Skull asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"So do we get free food then?" Bulk asked.

"And arcade games?" Skull added.

"In your dreams," I responded, grabbing a piece off Bulk's sandwich and shoveling it my face.


	26. Doomsday

"Hey," Bulk smirked crookedly, coming up and leaning on the locker beside mine, "Want in on our plan?"

I turned to look at my friend and rolled my eyes below closed lids, "No, 'Hi Nikki how are you'…no 'hey Nikki how was your morning'?"

"Hey Nikki how was your morning, you want in on our plan or not," he rushed, not allowing me to get a word in edgewise.

"No Bulk…I'm good, and 'our plan'…did Skull help conjure this up or is this all you?"

"It's all me for now…but as soon as I see him we'll be gettin' everything set up."

"Whatever," I stated, letting my locker slam shut, math book in my hands, "I want no part of whatever it is you have planned."

"You don't wanna even know what it is?" Bulk asked, a touch of sadness creeping into his voice.

"If I don't know, it won't come back to bite me," I replied, turning my back to him and walking the other way.

"Well," he shouted after me, "It's your loss." I turned the corner and spotted Trini, Jason, Billy, and Kim all headed toward the stairs at the other end. Math was on the second floor…might as well join them.

"And because of their contribution to justice and their unending efforts to protect the entire planet, Angel Grove city officials have declared today Power Ranger Day," I heard Kim state excitedly as she read word for word from the newspaper.

"Hey," I smiled, waiting to announce my presence until after her speech. I didn't want to interrupt.

"Oh hey," Jason stated, giving me a wide smile. I smiled back noticing his red and black grunge plaid shirt. That was a cool shirt…I had a grey one, but now that I see where it originated, I was donating it as soon as I got home.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I heard Zack ask curiously from behind us as we continued our way toward the stairs.

"Hey," Trini replied, caressing Zack's arm as he walked by her, "We're talking about the Power Rangers."

What was with Trini…is she like the Power Ranger Groupie or what…she's like a tease, she angers me and I don't even know why…maybe it's because it's like she's leading Billy on…yeah…that's it.

"Oh yeah, what's it say," I heard Zack ask curiously, and realized I should be a part of this conversation since I'm standing here.

"Mayor Harington hopes that the mysterious super heroes will make a public appearance in Angel Grove Park where countless fans will be gathered to celebrate them," Kim continued, "I have a feeling the Power Rangers will show up…don't you."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jason added.

"Wouldn't wanna disappoint the fans," I added sarcastically, although I have a feeling the sarcasm went right over their heads as they nodded along with me.

* * *

><p>I trailed along behind Bulk and Skull as we made our way to the park, I still wasn't going to be included in on their plans but I figured since I had to go anyway, I'd walk with them. Kim had invited me to walk with her saying, 'Billy'll be there' to which I responded, 'so'. She also had said that Trini the slut would be walking with them too. Okay so she didn't say the 'slut' part, I added that. Nonetheless, I decided to walk with the idiot twins.<p>

I watched as we neared one the make-shift photo booths that seemed to be covered in those paper announcements and watched as Bulk ripped off one of the announcements before wadding it in a ball and letting it fall to the ground.

"Today's the day the people of Angel Grove'll…" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence looking directly at me before changing his train of thought and saying instead, "Not in front of you-know-who." Exaggeratively pointing his thumb at me; like I wouldn't notice that.

I waved my arm at them incredulously before turning and heading off in the direction that the rangers would most likely be, finding them in a circle near the yellow and red Power Ranger banner. I found an empty spot between Billy and Zack just in time to hear Jason ask if we were, "Ready to morph."

"Oh yeah," Zack shouted excitedly, backing into me, "Oh Nikki, you're here."

"We were worried you weren't gonna show," Billy added.

"I'm here…though I'm not entirely sure why."

"Cus your one of us," Kim stated, playfully punching me on the shoulder.

I glanced up in time to see the most frightening scene my eyes have ever be held as I heard a fake authoritative voice shout, "Out of our way." It was Bulk and Skull in ridiculous costumes.

"Oh dear god," I mumbled to myself, finding myself actually face palming in embarrassment…my father was wearing a purple unitard thing and my Uncle had a giant pizza attached to his belt. I am just counting my blessing that those things never made an appearance and any of me and Spike's birthday parties.

"What are they doing in those costumes?" Kim asked curiously, turning to me as if expecting an answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied, humiliated.

"That's your father," I heard Billy whisper with a laugh, his breath warm against my ear.

"Don't remind me," I muttered, thumping him on the arm, annoyed that he would even mention such a thing at this moment.

I watched as they moved onto the stage in front of the giant backdrop of us in full ranger gear…I don't remember them getting a picture of us standing in that formation…I can't even combine my weapon with theirs…someone was taking too much artistic liberties with this rendering…oh wait the idiots are still up there; shit.

"Testing…testing…testing...hello good citizens of Angel Grove," Bulk began, "And welcome to this city's most historic moment." I watched as Kim crinkled her nose in disgust while Billy seemed to find it hilarious. I continued to elbow him as if to clue him in to the fact that it wasn't funny but that only seemed to make him smile more.

"A moment when two of the most dynamic, powerful, incredible super heroes ever to walk the earth decided to move to this fair city and protect it; of course I'm talking about myself and my sidekick. I'm the incredible Bulkster…"

"And I'm Super Skull; tall and wonderful."

"Show us some of your superpowers," I heard some dweeby kid shout from the crowd and I couldn't help but hide a smirk.

"Yeah," another kid added.

"I wanna see some Super Powers too," I shouted loudly, the two glaring at me, which only caused to smirk more. They moved to center stage and began to pose exaggeratively causing everyone to laugh at them.

"Classic," I heart Zack mention with a laugh. I was watching them when suddenly, Bulk and Skull vanished.

"Hey," I shouted; but within seconds everyone was gone…just the six of us left.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned frustrated.

"Where's everyone gone?" Kim questioned nervously.

"The whole park is empty," Trini added, thank you captain obvious. Okay its official…I am a bitch.

"Jason to the command centre," Jason hurriedly stated into his watch, "We have an emergency."

"Yes, I'm already picking it up Rangers," Zordon replied, "A powerful vortex beam emanating from the moon appears to have enveloped everyone in Angel Grove."

"Rita," Kim decided.

Zordon was disconnected from us for a minute, probably to bark orders at Alpha before suddenly voicing over the watch to us again, "Rita's palace can…" I feel like I'm missing something from this conversation, "If she brings it to earth as it appears she may, it will greatly increase her powers." Okay, what is Zordon talking about…he really needs to make sure his finger isn't on the button of whatever 2-way radio system he's using to talk to us through.

I heard a loud crashing noise off in the distance and felt the ground under us start to shake violently…joy.

"We've got big trouble here Zordon," Jason shouted urgently into the watch.

"Rangers you must warp to downtown Angel Grove and activate Megazord," Zordon replied.

Jason understanding immediately, jumped into formation and shouted, "It's morphin' time."

I morphed along with them even though I wasn't particularly sure why, I didn't have a Megazord…still…it seems like Zordon would be able to find me something; I'd be happy with Optimus Prime at this point; oh wait Transformers aren't real.

We arrived downtown and Jason turned to me, "You take Tyrannosaurus, I'll take the Dragonzord."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" he responded confused.

"No, sounds good," I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay," he muttered before addressing the group, "We need DinoZord power now."

Between the two MegaZords we were eventually able to defeat the Cyclopsis but not before we had to become the UltraZord. The UltraZord always bothers me because it looks like it has a giant white penis with a dragon face on it…I never say anything, I always just snicker to myself when I hear Jason shout that we're ready for action; because with a penis like that…you've gotta be ready for something. But then it happened…after we defeated the Cyclopsis, the penis zord got sucked into a sink hole and disappeared.

The Rangers and I watched as Cyclopsis was reconstructed from the Command Centre. It was fun…not.

"Lokar's out of control," Jason stated, standing the farthest from the viewing globe.

"It looks like Rita's reconstructed Cyclopsis," Zack pointed out in awe. I watched Kim storm up the steps toward Zordon in a fit,

"Zordon what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing Kimberly," Zordon replied, apparently trying to make us think.

"But if we stop him, we stop Rita and the others right Zordon?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yes Zack, Alpha is scanning the computer memory for more data on Lokar. It should provide a clue to help you defeat him."

"Zordon?" Billy asked curiously, "What about all the people; where are they?"

"My sensors indicate they are all safe but out of reach in Rita's dimensional vortex."

I noticed Jason get a pained expression on his face, "We're their only hope."

"That is correct Rangers because if you lose this battle; they will all be trapped in Rita's vortex forever."

Zordon…always the motivational speaker.

* * *

><p>(pt2)<p>

"Cyclopsis is one of Rita's most terrifying creations. She hasn't brought him out in almost 10,000 years," Zordon lectured. I decided to ignore him and went to the computer interested in the status updates of the Zords; they had taken a beating. I mean we'd won but they still needed resting time…time we didn't have any more. "You have to defeat him if you are to release the population of Angel Grove from the dimensional vortex in which Rita has them trapped. Goldar has taken over piloting Cyclopsis with backup from Lokar. The situation is grave, if you don't win this battle soon Angel Grove and the entire world is doomed."

"We gotta stop that thing," Jason, "Nikki what's the update on the Zords?"

"Oh the Zords," I replied, looking at him nod his head, "Oh they're ready."

"Really?" he asked out excitedly surprised.

"No," I mocked, scrunching my eyebrows together in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Billy scoffed at me disappointed before coming up beside me and looking at the monitor himself, "Still not fully re-energized. They took a real beating in the fight against Cyclopsis."

"The Zords still need another twelve hours to be at full power," I heard Alpha add.

"We can't wait that long," Jason stated in frustration, "We'll take them at half power."

I looked at Billy's face scrunch up in disbelief; I couldn't help but feel the same way, "Jason, if we do that we risk doing serious damage to the Zords."

"We don't have a choice," Jason responded determined.

"There is too much danger in what you propose," Zordon attempted to reason.

"Zordon what about our city," Kim whined, "We have to stop it from being destroyed."

"Not to mention rescuing all those people trapped in Rita's dimensional vortex," Zack added.

"Their safe right now but if we have to wait twelve hours it may be too late," Trini supplied.

"What you are asking has never been tried before," Zordon informed us, "If Zord backups fail then you and everything in the morphing grid could vanish forever. Do you really want to try this?"

"No," I muttered under my breath causing the five to look at me in disbelief.

"You know we do Zordon," Jason stated, looking directly at me, as if testing me to argue.

"Yeah whatever," I muttered, crossing my arms annoyed.  
>"We gotta," Trini stated, energetically.<p>

"Affirmative," Billy added.

"Cordinates are set," Alpha told us, "Are you ready to morph to the city?"

"Yeah," Jason confirmed, glancing at me to let me know that he was in charge. We get it Jason…you wear the big boy pants.

"Good luck and let the power protect you," Zordon responded.

"More like half protect us," I grumbled under my breath causing me to get elbowed by Billy again. I'm seriously going to bruise from all the shoves I get from Billy…this is ridiculous.

"It's morphin' time," Jason shouted.

We morphed into the two Zords and it didn't take long for Lokar to blow cold at us. He reminded me of Cold Miser and I couldn't help but start singing the song softly to myself as we fought; which probably wasn't advisable since I was in Red Ranger spot and therefore in charge.

"He's mister white Christmas, he's mister snow…

Da da dada.

He's mister icicle, he's mister 10 below.

Friends call me cold miser,

Whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch,

He's too much.

Dada da da daaaaaaaaaa da too much."

Only over and over again.

I realized I was getting strange looks and stopped just in time for Lokar to get us good and send both Zords to the ground.

"Telepods are gone, we can't move," Trini relayed.

"Weapons are out," Zack added, "I can't believe it."

"All yours Rita," I heard that stupid Lokar guy inform his boss lady; he didn't sound anything like Cold Miser.

Only about 30 seconds later a red flash came from nowhere which only damaged our equipment more.

"It's overloading," Jason shouted from the DragonZord.

"Our circuits are out," Trini added.

"We're coming out…" Zack stated before the sound of crackling drowned him out.

"Rangers abandon ship," Jason shouted, jumping from the DragonZord as it disintegrated. We followed suit and jumped as well just as ours was destroyed too; all six of us landing on or near the stage in the park completely demorphed. I was surprised the fall hadn't killed or injured any of us. "You guys okay?" Jason asked curiously as he jumped down from the stage, me and Zack following suit, and Billy helping Kim down.

"Jason to Command Centre," Jason stated calmly into the communicator, "Jason to Command Centre we have an emergency."

"Rita is undoubtedly jamming the frequency," Billy stated coming up from behind the group, "We've lost all contact with Zordon and Alpha."

"And the Zords," Zack added frustrated. I notice Billy bite his lower lip nervously, some people would say it was cute…but not me…no, definitely not me…shut up, he wears overalls, I mean it's impossible…I refuse to fathom such things.

"They just came apart…," Kim continued, apparently talking about the Zords still, a nice distraction, thank you Kimberly, "…an dissolved."

"That was actually the new security system Zordon designed from the Zords," Billy commented. Why didn't I know about this? "See if they lose in battle they automatically disassemble and return to the secret hiding place to re-energize."

I watched Trini make her way in front of us and closer to Billy with some ridiculous bitchy look on her face.

"So the Zords aren't destroyed?" she asked stupidly, way to waste our time with stupid questions.

"Negative," Billy added.

"What if we hadn't jumped out when they disassembled though?" I found myself asking curiously, "Would we have been thrown out of would we have disintegrated too."

"From what I understand we would have simply been transported back to the command centre," Billy answered, "You weren't aware of the safety feature?"

"No…" I mumbled confused, "Not that I know of."

"Our problem now is that we have no way of contacting them," Zack stated, bringing the conversation back to the urgent matters.

"Maybe we do," Billy replied, "I might have the equipment back at my garage to change the frequencies on the communicators."

"Then let's move," Jason determined, taking the lead from the park.

* * *

><p>"Nikki help me get some of the equipment we'll need," Billy shouted as we made it in the door to the garage.<p>

"Aye aye capin'," I replied, grabbing a couple of devices that we had been working on to help integrate some of my suits' technology in with the stuff that he's been working on. It looked like some of the stuff we'd gotten done would come in handy.

"How's it look guys?" Trini asked as I met Billy at one of the workstations, where he was currently pulling things out of his little green toolbox.

"Well it looks like we've got all the equipment we need," I told her annoyed wanting her to go anywhere else, like a hole.

"It's just a matter of time," Billy stated, reassuringly to her before giving me a confused look. He'd asked me why I hated Kim and then got over it just in time to hate Trini last week in this very garage. I'd told him that the two had nothing to do with each other…I hated Kim cus she was obsessed with Tommy even though she was gonna marry my Dad but that I didn't know why I hated Trini, which isn't technically a lie. I know I don't like how she acts around Billy but it has nothing to do with anything…I can't figure out where my hatred for her actually stems.

"…what?" I heard Kim finish, not sure of what the question actually was.

"Hopefully Zordon's already come up with a plan," Jason responded, "Or this truly is the end of the power rangers."

We worked steadily for about 5 or 10 minutes when I heard Jason ask, "How's it goin' guys?"

"We're adjusting the modulator to read an alternative signal," Billy responded. It's kind of like those FM transmitters you can buy so that your Ipod can play over the radio, it cycles through stations that aren't in use but this is about 20 times stronger.

"Just needs a couple more minutes guys, settle down," I added, rotating the device still in Billy's hands for a better angle.

"Your few minutes are up," I hear the fuckin' Lion shout from the driveway. They better be careful around those old arcade games…I don't have time to fix those too and I love playing them.

"Goldar," Jason shouts, Billy and I not bothering as we continue to configure it the rest of the way.

"Really Power Rangers, I thought I'd stop by and say hello," Goldar replied sarcastically.

"The Ranger/Villain mixer isn't until next Friday…Goldar did you misplace you invitation again," I remarked, looking at him over my shoulder before turning back to the device.

"Silence," he growled out angrily, "I don't have time for your remarks."

"None of us do," Billy added under his breath sarcastically. I let go of the device and put my hands on my hips with a huff. He eyed me as if daring me to respond, I decided I didn't have the time and picked the device back up.

"Say goodbye forever," Goldar added, "It's been nice knowing ya."

We knew we didn't stand much of a chance without our powers and I watched Billy go into overdrive trying to get the device done and done well.

"Just keep him away from us so we can get this shit done," I yell out to whomever's listening.

"No prob Nik we'll take care of him," Jason responded. When did Jason start calling me Nik…I thought only Marcus and Juan did that.

"Your living in a fantasy huh, you're about to learn a lesson. Yeah…yeahhhhh," Goldar grumbled out moving into the garage.

"Got it," I smiled excitedly.

"They're functional," Billy smiled proudly.

"Impossible," he stated angrily.

"We're outta here," Jason stated, the six of us teleporting out…I hope Goldar doesn't wreck the garage or steal anything.

"Rangers…your okay," Alpha smiled.

"Zordon," Jason began.

"Are you alright?" Zordon asked curiously.

"Yeah," Zack answered, "We're all in one piece."

"Then there's no time to waste," Zordon continued, "We may finally have a way to defeat Rita."

"How?" Jason asked curiously.

"Alpha tapped into Rita's data storage and discovered a weakness in Cyclopsis we can use."

"What do we do?" Trini asked interested.

"Cyclopsis will adjust to whatever it fights," Zordon replied, "If you change battle modes frequently he won't be able to keep up."

"Are the Zords powered up?" Zack asked curiously.

"Ready and waiting for you," Alpha replied.

"Each time you change, Cyclopsis will weaken as it tries to adjust. Use this to your advantage," Zordon informed us.

"Won't it weaken us too though?" I asked curiously, "Doesn't changing forms use our power too…won't constantly changing drain our power?" I asked curiously.

"You are correct Nicole but it won't use nearly as much of our as it will his so there should be no problem," Zordon replied. I nodded my head in understanding and let Zordon continue.

"Let the power protect you," Zordon finished…oh I guess that was it, "Remember to change quickly and strike while he is weakened."

"It's morphin' time," Jason shouted.

As we arrived on site the Rangers called their Zords and I stood to the side and watched curiously, this time taking over the DragonZord and staying to the side simply controlling it as necessarily since there was so much changing.

It became the UltraZord with the white penis and seemed to be doing well…so well that it didn't take long for Cyclopsis to be defeated. As the enemy was destroyed the Rangers jumped from the Zords and stood beside me. We began running to the park in hopes that everyone was returned…how much would it suck if we did all that work and they were still missing.

We arrived just in time to hear somebody yell, "Hey look it's the Power Ranger." After that it was a lot of shouting and I was instantly regretting being here.

"Clear the way for the Power Rangers," I heard some old lady shout in an atrociously red shirt. Realizing there was no escape I followed along as Jason led the way to the stage.

"What about us," I heard Skull shout sadly from the side.

I noticed Tommy standing there discussing things with little kids before high-fiving us…his hand clasping mine without letting go as he pulled me in and whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"Oooookay?" I mumbled nervously, why did he need to talk to me? He released my hand and left me to my own devices. Thankfully I was the last in the line of Rangers so no one else noticed.

I walked past Skull when we reached the steps and smiled behind the mask leaning in close to state, "You're my hero Eugene." I watched as his jaw dropped and he turned to Bulk who hadn't heard anything I said; Bulk simply shook his head believing it all to be a hoax.

We made it to center stage and I watched as the woman in the bad outfit start to talk, "As the mayor of Angel Grove City, it is with great pride that I stand here before you in the presence of true heroes. They have risked their lives countless times for the safety of our city and its people. They are real examples of good triumphing over evil and now it is time to thank them. They are the Power Rangers."

I noticed them all go and walk forward on the stage, basking in the Lime light. I kind of took a step back trying to stay out of it. When they had Power Ranger day for us, I didn't even bother to show up. That was how much I hated it, doesn't Zordon's rule of never using the power for personal gain kind of work here…it should. They were all waving all enthusiastically while I kind of just did a little half ass wave out of necessity.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Power Rangers," Zordon began, "Victory is yours. You have dealt Rita a serious blow and proven yourselves to be the mightiest heroes on Earth."<p>

"Thanks Zordon," Jason replied all smug.

"Rangers… the time has come for you choose again."

"You have gone far beyond the call of duty and saved your world from a terrible fate, and although the danger has not past completely, you must now choose whether you wish to remain Power Rangers and return to your regular lives. The decision is yours."

"No decision to be made Zordon," Jason added for everyone else, "I think we all feel the same way…"

I was the first to speak up, "Sorry Jason but hold on…you mean my regular life…you'd send me home with my family…I pick that."

"Your regular life here…" Zordon corrected.

"That's not regular," I stated, waving my hand exaggeratively, "Never mind."

"We're the Power Rangers," Kimberly added.

"'Til the end," Trini shouted.

"The reason you chose us was to stop Rita," Zack continued, "It doesn't end there."

"There are other villains other crimes to protect the city from," Billy added.

"Zordon you taught us what true honor and courage are all about," Trini added, "We don't want to abandon that now."

"After all the shit that's happened to us as Rangers…to just leave it all behind no way..." I grumbled…still wondering how everyone in my time was faring.

"In other words…you can't get rid of us," Zack smiled.

"I am very pleased to hear you say those things," Zordon responded, "The world is very lucky to have you and so am I. May the power protect you always."

"Achoo," Alpha sneezed, "Sorry rangers…I caught a computer virus."

"I do a scan later Alpha," I smiled, patting it on the head.

"Guys," I heard Jason state, sticking out his fist. I watched one by one and the rest of the rangers put their fists on and I sighed, shit.

"Nikki," I heard Billy whisper. I looked to see him nod to the encouragement hand mound.

"No."

"Nikki," he reprimanded, "Be a team player."

"No it's stupid," I stated firmly, crossing my arms.

"Nikki," he pouted. God, conscience…seriously.

"Fine…" I muttered, putting my hand on the mound and watching as they all jumped up excitedly shouting 'Power Rangers.' Mine was much less enthused but still there. It was times like this that I wished I was home with other obnoxious and lazy people.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Tommy need to talk to Nikki about, hmmm. I know, but the question is, do you know?<strong>


End file.
